


The Hunter Who Loved Me

by Drasna



Series: Some Sunny Day [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasna/pseuds/Drasna
Summary: Third installment in the Some Sunny Day series. Dean's trying to balance his new relationship with Julie and his need to hunt. How long can he keep it from her? And, can Julie keep her curiosity at bay?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Some Sunny Day [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795759
Comments: 93
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

_How did I get so lucky?_ That this was turning into just another day in her life with Dean Winchester made her shake her head. _This has to be what it feels like to win the lottery._

Julie sprayed the top of the sliding glass door with a window cleaner. She took time to enjoy all the sexiness on the other side of the glass, the view of Dean in her backyard, while attending to her household chore. A few final touches and Dean would be done with the assembly. Crouched down and bent at the knees, Dean added some utensil hooks to the side of the grill. Unknowing, he was giving her all of that gorgeous, serious profile of his to study. Sunshine streaked through his hair and flamed the fiery orange-red tips incognito most of the time. She wiped away the cleaner slipping over her view. 

The grill had been an impromptu purchase on her end the weekend before. She and Dean had gone to, of all places, a home improvement store together. He had noticed a couple things around her house that needed fixing. But he wanted to run the ideas past her and some options before he went ahead and did anything. It was very domestic and thoughtful of him. It brought a huge grin to her face. 

He’d snuck a peck on her cheek when they were alone in the garden and patio center, talking about the drop in price of some seasonal stuff. His eyes lit up at a behemoth gas grill. He whistled and spouted off the stats: three burners, one on the side, plus a sear station burner to boot. The sucker could deliver 60,000 BTUs, which according to Dean, was awesome. Those meaty, handy fingers of his glided over the stainless steel top. Julie heated up.

It was decided that since Julie was throwing Brigida a surprise birthday party that following weekend and the October weather was pleasant enough, why not buy a grill and make it an outdoor affair. Most of the guests would end up outside anyway. Would Dean be keen on manning the meat for her? Julie tossed the unintentional innuendo out and had the six foot plus Adonis blushing in the middle of the display floor.

Satisfied with the streak free glass, Julie went out to check on Dean’s status. He leaned up from his work position and smiled. “All good. She’s ready for action. Just lit her up.”

Julie nodded, sighing in relief. “Cutting it close.” A couple hours from now the guests would arrive. And Brigida would definitely be on time, if not earlier, an hour after that.

“Yeah. But, it only took me threatening three store clerks at nine am this morning. Pulled a working igniter out of the floor model to get this baby up and running.” He waved both hands in the air with a flourish. “Now, we’re golden. No more nose crinkles. The meat’s marinating in your fridge.” He cocked a thumb over to Wes and Samuel’s house. “They’ve got the booze covered and some side dishes.”

“You need me to dash out for anything else before I finish up my food and the cookies to go along with the ice cream cake?”

He shook his head and drew her in by the waist, their bodies snug. “You trust me with all that fire power?”

Her hand rubbed over his vintage AC/DC t-shirt right under the collar. Sweat stippled his brow from the running around and grill tweaking. The mix of it with his sharp, clean soap scent got her warm and tingly. _God, how does he make sexy so effortless?_ “You can handle it. I’m no Prometheus. You should worry more about my mom trying to take over the grill once she gets here.”

“Hey, it’s her birthday. If she wants the tongs and spatula, I’ll hand them over and be her sous chef.”

Julie smiled. “She’d probably love that.”

He grinned and bent down to dust her bottom lip with his mouth. “How many we gotta feed again?”

She rattled off the memorized total. “Twenty-two, not including us. Fifteen adults, three kids, two teenagers, and two dogs.”

Dean tipped his head. “Piece of cake.”

Julie smirked. “Not pie?”

His fingers flirted over the denim covering her ass. “Saving your pie for later.” He leaned down again for a deeper kiss.

*

Julie’s backyard had never seen such activity. Lawn chairs scattered over the freshly mowed lawn. Stacey and Carl’s two older children, Evan, 10, and Rory, 7, played cornhole in the driveway. Brigida had latched onto their youngest boy, two year old Dylan, right after everyone had given her a Happy Birthday surprise welcome. Karen’s boyfriend, Carter, the New York Mergers and Acquisitions lawyer, Wes, and Carl kept Dean company by the grill. He seared chicken, flipped hot dogs, checked and rechecked the pork ribs, sipped his beer, and took doneness requests for the beef burgers. 

Samuel chatted under the covered patio with Karen, Stacey, Cat and her partner Sheila, along with the handful of Brigida’s Little Italy neighbors that had made the short trek out of the city to celebrate. Karen’s teenage boys hid most of the time, busy on their phones under the shade of the carport. Julie attempted to involve Karen’s oldest, Khaleel - a sullen 16 who more than likely wanted to be anywhere else - asking if he would man the playlist blaring out of the portable bluetooth speaker. The younger by two years, Kevin, emerged from his cocoon to explain TikTok to Dean. The explanation only furrowed the cook’s brow even more.

Julie caught Dean’s _this-is-for-the-guests_ smile settle into the _I’m-actually-kinda-glad-to-see-you_ version when Cas and Jack finally showed up. Cas had picked up some weekend shifts to make ends meet. Jack was still working his side job as much as he could, balancing school, to save up for his trip to Texas over Winter Break. He was going to MIRL with this fantasy girl if it was the last thing he ever did. At least, that was the confession he had told Julie as the four hung out for a movie and pizza over Dean’s a month back.

Cas took his usual post at Dean’s right side by the grill. Julie glanced over every so often at the comical duo. _Somewhere between Abbott and Costello and Martin and Lewis._ Dean monitored his friend’s interactions with the new group of men. If Cas needed to pull back on the conversation a bit or shift to another topic, Dean cued him with a slight shake of a head or cough. Cas held his beer in a fierce grip and mimicked Dean when he took a sip. _God, there is so much codependency there. What the hell did they go through together?_ Dean gave Jack a pair of tongs and had him man the second round of dogs. Jack smiled from ear to ear like a teenager getting the keys to the car after passing his driver’s license. _And, he’s like a second dad to that kid._

As was always the case in hosting, and determined to not have her mom lift a finger, Julie barely had time to relax or eat for the first hour of the party. She made sure the other food got served when Dean plattered and presented grilled meats. The two of them used a lot of hand gestures and miming to coordinate everything. Dean would every so often switch things up and make Julie blush with a few obscene ones. 

Once Dean had been schooled by Cat on Salt and Pepa’s breeds - a Samoyed and Belgian Sheepdog, respectively - he had them eating out of and drooling into his hands for scraps. Cas and Jack procured a frisbee from the outdoor toys and tossed it back and forth with the kids. The dogs played monkey in the middle.

Dean called out to Julie once everyone else was situated and eating. “Jules! Got a medium-well burger with your name on it, ready in a minute.” He winked over. She set the last of the latest round of drinks in front of guests and gave him a thumbs up.

Stacey cooed. “Knows just how you like your meat, does he?”

The old college friends did their share of giggling and cackling. Julie pointed a finger from Samuel to Stacey. “No more of your red wine for this one.” 

Carl tapped his wife’s knee. “Take it easy, sweetie.” Stacey gave her husband a slobbery raspberry on the cheek.

“That is a sweet ride.” Carter pointed to Baby in Dean’s driveway as her owner snuck behind Julie. He presented a cheeseburger on a perfectly toasted bun. Julie smiled at the lettuce, tomato, onions and pickles - all her favorites - already on top. The charred meat and fixings smelled divine. Her stomach grumbled. A side glance noted her mom’s own smiling face. Brigida stared over at the both of them while talking to the two older couples.

“Well, you can take a look under the hood later if you want, Carter. Rebuilt her more times than I can count.” He whispered in Julie’s ear. “Eat something before you pass out.”

She grinned, wanting to tease that he sounded like Brigida, but thought better of it. Stacey and the crew were watching their interactions like hungry vultures, ready to pounce on anything too tasty to tease about.

“So, Dean, if the ladies have another girls’ night, maybe we can get us a poker game over at my house.” Carl interjected.

Sheila chimed in, “Only if I can join.”

Julie overheard Cas whisper to Dean in confusion. “Wouldn’t Sheila be a part of girls’ night?”

Dean muttered back, “Not if she has better taste in music than the rest of them.”

Carter shook his head. “Oh, God, you wiped me out last time we played poker Sheila.”

Dean cocked a brow and gave Sheila a lopsided grin. “Some actual competition. Sounds like we gotta make that happen soon.”

Sheila tipped her beer to Dean and gave his frame a thorough inspection.

“My poker skills would benefit from someone new to play with, as well.” Cas nodded to Sheila. “I know all of Dean’s tells at this point. It’s getting rather boring.”

Sheila patted the empty seat next to her. “You might be my new best friend, then, Cas.”

Cas smiled and puffed out his chest.

Dean whispered to Julie, “Should I break the news that he hasn’t a shot in hell?”

*

Karen helped Julie with some of the kitchen cleanup before dessert. It was really a ruse for alone time and girl talk.

“How was it?” Karen asked in a hushed tone, in case anyone snuck in. She’d known about Julie going on birth control again. Had actually been the one to give her the idea in the first place.

“Which time?” Julie smiled. “We’ve been at it every night since the middle of this week when I surprised him.” She added. “Sometimes two or three times.”

“Jesus. Two or three? Carter’s five years younger than me and two times in one night has never… never happened. Three?” Karen fanned herself over the sink and running water. “How are you handling all that man, Jules?” Her brown eyes widened while she rinsed plates to drop in the dishwasher. 

Julie answered by holding her hands apart to approximate Dean’s length.

“Get the fuck out of here!” Karen’s voice raised. She slapped a palm over her mouth at the outburst. Water and suds flew everywhere.

Julie crossed a finger over her chest, blinking at the water that splashed her face. “When have I lied under oath?” 

“Be careful or you’re going to get a UTI.” She added in a whisper, “From all that fucking.”

Julie laughed. “I booked a follow up with my gyno as soon as I got the prescription. I see her next week.” She whispered back. “Kar, it was amazing, mind blowing before this. But now, it’s like…” Julie trailed off, daydreaming about her lover in the backyard. Her insides sore, throbbing with the memory of him; a deep and beautiful stoking she couldn’t wait to experience again. 

“I think Carter and Carl have crushes on him.” Karen shook her head. “Carter might come in his pants if he gets that car tour.”

“Don’t tell Cat, but I think Sheila might be crushing, too.” Julie giggled.

“We heard that!” Stacey and Cat screamed in unison. Karen and Julie screamed back in shock. Cat, a bit tipsy herself this afternoon, sported a toothy grin. From Julie’s vantage, she was lighter than usual, airy even. One of her arms draped over Stacey’s shoulders as the duo sashayed into the kitchen.

“Only speaking the truth.” Karen raised a hand as the other still clutched her chest at the friendly fright.

Stacey waved a hand. “I get dibs on Dean when Jules is done with him.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Julie rolled her eyes. “Not planning on it anytime soon, Stace.”

Cat opened her mouth. Her eyes caught the threat Julie’s eyes beamed with an intentional telepathy. Cat snapped her jaw shut before the other ladies noticed.

“Not fair to keep all the juicy details to yourself.” Stacey whined, sliding out from Cat’s grip and into one of the kitchen chairs. She slumped over the table, elbow propped, cradling her chin in a manicured hand. “Some of us have needs.” She sighed.

Cat leaned against a counter, eyes glazed behind her glasses. “I think Brigida’s had one too many.”

Julie was happy for the segway but not pleased with the content. She settled her own glasses against the bridge of her nose in a nervous tick. “Really? A saw her with a glass of wine. But, she usually only has a little.”

“I think Wes and Samuel made her a special birthday cocktail.”

“Ugh.” She wiped both hands down across her face. “Love ‘em but those men and their alcohol.”

Stacey did her best pigeon impression again. “Do you love ‘em as much as Dean?”

A very deep throat clearing had all four ladies turn their head to the hallway. Dean stood there carrying a huge empty platter covered in meat bits and juices. “Am I interrupting something?” Julie blushed at the proud grin on his face. He skimmed past Stacey’s seated frame. Stacey was eye level with the denim hugging his ass and licked her lips. He excused himself again and slid around Cat, lifting the platter over Julie’s head winding past, to end up near Karen by the sink. “This is a nasty one. Let me take care of this, Karen.” He offered.

She shook her head. “Hand it over. Least we can do after you did such a stellar job at the grill. You got Kevin to eat a burger that doesn’t come in a fast food bag.”

“That is high praise. Thanks.” He smiled and gave Julie a once over before asking, “Anything else have to go out?”

“You think I should grab the ice cream cake out of the basement fridge?”

“It might be a good idea soon.” Dean shrugged. “Everyone’s either winding down or is pretty hammered.” He glanced over at Stacey.

Julie nodded and pointed at the counter behind him. “Would you take that tray out with the dessert plates and all the other necessities? Pretty please?”

He winked. “Yes, Ma’am.”

Stacey groaned. “Ugh. Could you two reel in the cuteness?”

Julie ignored the request. “Thank you. Cat.” She turned to ask her friend. “Wanna help me with the cake?” 

“Um, sure.” Cat hesitated.

When they got down to the basement, Julie listened to ensure Dean’s heavy steps had made their way out the sliding door and Stacey and Karen were busy talking in the kitchen.

“I’m not the best person to ask to carry a cake upstairs.” Cat mumbled.

“You can spot me.” Her hand rested on the fridge handle. “Speaking of looking out for me…”

“I know. I haven’t reached out much since that last conversation we had.” Cat shrugged. “You sounded happy that night, with him. I figured I should mind my own business for once and stop investigating.”

“Thank you, Cat.” Julie smiled.

“He seems decent, Julie. A good guy, even. Simple. Easy.” Cat waved a hand. “I don’t mean either of those things as a negative.”

Julie laughed. “I know. But, trust me, he’s anything but simple or easy to figure out.” She tilted her head. “I’ve been thinking... would you send me over a couple of those books you found?”

Cat pursed her lips. “I’ll think about it.”

*

It was ten o’clock by the time Dean and Julie finished with a majority of the clean up from the party. The last dishwasher load had been started, all the guests had gone home, and Brigida was fussing in the kitchen. Dean looked like a very uncomfortable giant next to the birthday lady.

“I don’t need-ah to stay.” Brigida insisted. “Dean-ah can take me home.” Her Italian accent was a lot heavier laced with alcohol.

“No, Dean can’t. None of us should be driving, Ma. We’ve all had a bit too much to drink. You have your extra meds here in your room. You’re going to take them, drink lots of water, and go to bed.”

She waved her hands. “I don’t want to be in the way.”

Julie rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Brigida, we just threw a party for you. How could you think you’re in the way?” Dean asked with true sincerity in his voice.

“Dean-ah.” She clutched his forearm. “I don’t want-ah you to run home. And, I know-ah this one won’t leave me in the house alone-ah. Thinkin’ I won’t be able to walk twenty steps without falling over and knocking myself out-ah.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s not a big deal, I’m pretty tired. Long day.” 

“Ma, Dean can stay over if he wants to.” Julie widened her eyes to encourage Dean to play along.

“Ye-yeah. Sure. We’re both exhausted.” He faked a long yawn and stretched out an arm. “Sooo tired. Gonna conk out as soon as my head hits the pillow.”

Brigida grinned. “You are a bad liar.” She tapped his tummy. “Fine. I’ll get myself ready for bed.” She raised both arms at Julie. “Appy?”

“Very happy.” Julie smiled. “Need me to help you with anything?”

“No.” Brigida motioned for Dean to bend down. She gave him a very long mama bear hug and then squeezed a cheek. “Thank you.”

Julie’s heart warmed at the interaction.

His facial features squirmed under Brigida’s vice grip. “Welcome.”

When she retracted her fingers, she announced, “I’ll be up early cleanin’ and makin’ breakfast.” She shuffled out of the kitchen. Her loud voice rang out in the hallway. “Don’t come down here naked in the morning, Dean-ah. Not-ah unless you got plans for me.”

Dean snorted as Julie yelled. “Ma!” 

Dean shook his head. “She’s even more of a pistol drunk.” He wrapped arms around Julie when they were alone. “I’ll hang out until she’s in her room and sleeping. I don’t think it’ll take long. Help you clean up some more. Then, I’ll duck out.” His kiss was soft and warm.

Julie hummed. “You heard her. She’s making you breakfast.” She shrugged. “You can stay.”

Dean smiled. “Sweetheart, if I stay, we won’t be sleeping.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 18+ smutty chapter, because I needed it. ***fans face***

They took turns in the upstairs bathroom. Dean first, as usual, since Julie took longer with her nighttime skin routine. Cleanser, applied to her face in gentle circular motions, wiped away the makeup and sweat from the day. Cool water splashed against her skin. Splashes of moments from the party entered her mind. Her mom’s absolute shock and then subsequent soft crying at the surprise. Stacey wrangled the girl power squad together for a group selfie. It would post onto the social medias before Stacey got well and fully sloshed. Cas pulled her to the side to give her a genuine, heartfelt thank you for the invitation. Jack assisted with the dish clearing without even having to be asked. Mom’s ancient, pudgy neighbor, Lydia, who didn’t move once from her seat under the patio, tugged at Julie’s wrist to tell her she needed to do a better job holding onto this man than the last one. 

She patted away most of the wetness with a face towel.  _ This man.  _ She opened the medicine cabinet to put away some items and grab the moisturizer. Everything she disliked about her face on bright display under the bathroom lighting. The pads of her fingers danced over the circles under her eyes and some of the wrinkles forming around her mouth.  _ All those old Italian women and their snarky little comments. Wondering what Dean’s doing with me. _ Even with all of his secrets and all that she still didn’t know, she still felt that tug of insecurity. Not being good enough. His imperfections, the cracks appearing over the months of infatuation and obsession with this man, were making themselves known. But they were all things she could handle and cast aside at the end of the day. Because all it took was that one second of his eyes locking with hers in that way.  _ That very Dean way. _ Craving it in that moment, she hurried and worked the cream into her skin.

She entered the dark bedroom. The only illumination was from the television, the volume low and muffled. White light from the screen flashed like lightning over Dean, laid out on the still made bed. 

He had slipped on the grey and blue plaid pajama bottoms Julie bought him. She picked them up as an afterthought one Sunday shopping when he’d started staying over a couple times a week. He came across them, folded and waiting, on the unspoken but understood side of Julie’s bed that was now his. A lopsided grin had been given as thanks.

_ There was a reason I didn’t buy him a shirt. _ A remote in hand rested on his tummy and that luscious bare chest. He cradled his head atop two pillows with his other palm; his biceps curled, primed, and ready for action. Legs crossed at the ankles and his foot swayed with an ancy rhythm. The image of him stretched out imprinted in her brain under the bright pops of light as if someone were taking lots of polaroids of this magnificent specimen. 

He turned to her, smiled, then whispered, “Wanna watch something?” The remote was used as a pointing device toward the floor. “I can’t tell if that’s a chainsaw or your mom snoring.”

Julie nodded. “I told you, you can hear everything in this house.”

“Maybe soundproofing needs to be another project.” He frowned. “This is going to be torture.”

She giggled low and soft, hands on her hips, cinching in her oversized nightshirt. “Why?”

His fingers skirted over the comforter creeping in her direction. “Cause I want to make you moan like the other night.” 

_ That very Dean way. _ The sexy stare made her smile drop. “Thought you were tired.”

“Come here, sweetheart.” He gave her a chin nod.

Julie sighed and eased onto the bed, aware of every creak and squeak. “Karen was right.”

“‘Bout what?” He opened an arm. His embrace clutched her to his warm chest.

She snuggled in. “You’re going to give me blushing bride syndrome.”

“A blushing what now?”

His lips pressed to hers cut off an immediate response. She nibbled on his chin when he released. “Too much sex. You know, can cause issues down there.”

He pulled back to study her face. “I’m not going to apologize for wanting you.”

“Not asking you to.” She pressed into him.

Mischief lined his lips. “Maybe I should take it easy on you. Give you a break. Since we have to be quiet and all.” He flashed the all-knowing, hot shit grin that stopped her heart. “I mean, we know you can’t keep that dirty little mouth of yours shut when mine’s all over you... or inside you.” His voice was husky and gritty, breathing near her ear. 

“Oh, really?” She whispered her retort. “Who was the one panting and groaning last night about how hard he was going to come?”

Dean latched onto one of her knees. The pull dragged a thigh to rest over his hip. His warm hand traveled and danced along her skin. It snuck under the night shirt; pushed it high up past her waist. Fingers clutched at the top of her bare ass and kneaded. He shifted into her more and wedged their bodies tight. “Nah. You couldn’t have heard that. You were too busy screaming my name over and over.”

A jarring motor-like sound drifted up from Brigida’s bedroom for only a second. They froze in place. Dean chuckled. Tangled together, Julie rested a finger on his mouth. “Shhh.” She pressed into the softness of his perfect pout with more force and threw in a nose crinkle for good measure.

“I wasn’t going to say anything…” His lips struggled to release the words under her finger. Julie had learned early on upon their meeting that Dean enjoyed teasing out a variety of reactions from her.

She sighed and relented the tiny attempt at restraint. “What?”

“When you were in the bathroom earlier and I got a good listen of it all. Actually had something to compare it to.” He paused. “You snore like your mom.” His grin spread slow and wide, lips pursed tight.

Julie’s eyes widened on defense. “No, I don’t.”

“Yeah, you do.” He nodded, still grinning, lifting his brow for emphasis. “Get so loud.” A slight, controlled circling of those strong hips began. The motion matched the sensual rhythm of his verbal descriptions. “You start off so nice and quiet. Then it’s up. And up. And up. Like a freight train in here some nights, sweetheart.”

A few more seconds of silence followed. “Shit.” That was the only admission Julie would allow, listening to his description of her inherited sleeping habits while succumbing to the wondrous feel of his body lighting her up. “Don’t compare me to my mother while doing that, Dean.”

Dean laughed and gave her another chin nod in victory. “Still. Proves my point. Can’t help yourself. Way louder and noisier than I could ever be.” 

Julie nuzzled close, finding the tunnel under his arm. Firm strokes down the slope of his back relished in the heat vibrating through his body. She ran a thumb back and forth over that plump pillow of a bottom lip. “You were the one that almost broke my headboard. Remember? Talk about noise.”  _ And talk about fucking hot. _ “White knuckling it to get some leverage, slamming it into the wall.” His mouth parted and a hunger filled his gaze. She grinned at the erection hardening more in the pajamas against her patch of curls. “While you were slamming into me.”

He caught her thumb with a clench of teeth. His tongue flirted along the pad before he sucked at it with a low moan. His lips released it when he whispered back. “That was a memorable fuck, sweetheart. You under me. Letting me ride you so hard. Wish I could pound you like that for days. Wreck us both.”

“Jesus, Dean.” Julie moaned, rocking soft against his clothed cock. “There wouldn’t be anything left of me.”

The hand left her ass, skirted under the shirt. Those meaty fingers landed on the curve of her breast and massaged into bliss. “But what a way to go.” He groaned, then peeled away enough to dip down and mouth a nipple through the shirt. “Shit, got me so hard.” He spoke between licks and sucks. “I wanna fuck you. All. The. Time.” The warmth and wet of his mouth soaked through to the taut nub. “All I could think about today was getting you alone. Here. Like this.” He nudged at the material with his nose to expose the dark, pebbly flesh to the air and his mouth. “Sliding inside you again. Nothin’ but me and you.” He suckled at her tit. When he came up for air and met her gaze, he whispered in that smoke and honey tone. “It feels like home inside you, Jules.”

Dean’s eyes lit up with another flash from the television. Glassy, eager and laser focused with intent. He always downplayed his ability to convey and verbalize feelings. But that confession, those six words -  _ It feels like home inside you _ \- made her whole body shiver. Like the night they’d first had sex.  _ You feel so safe. _ It had been four little words back then. Not THOSE three little words. But it was pretty damn close.

“I think we should give ourselves a challenge.” The seriousness faded from his face, replaced with that impish grin. “A quiet, well contained, controlled fucking.”

Julie giggled, her body still buzzing from his actions and words. Her hands answered, pulling the pajamas down past his ass. He lifted up from the mattress an inch to assist with the disrobing. The fabric bunched around his knees.

He groaned when she tugged at his cock, free and rigid. She curled toes and peeled the material down far enough so he could shake his feet out the rest of the way. “Turn around, baby.” The tone in his voice held an authoritative tone. “Everything. Off.”

In the process of her slow and quiet one-eighty flip she rid herself of the nightshirt. The cool air in the room prickled at hot skin. He moaned at the sight. “That’s not being quiet.” She tisked.

He lassoed her in with a bear hug, onto her side, this time her back sealed along his chest. A haphazard pull at the band released the ponytail. His fingers brushed away strands. Searing lips attacked the exposed flesh of her neck. “Are you gonna be good for me?”

She stifled a moan and nodded.

“Hm.” Fingers slid into the folds, finding the wetness. “Very good so far.” He pushed farther in and searched. Circled her entrance. “All this for me already?” He groaned in her ear. “Goddamn, I wanna get my mouth on that. But we know you really can’t contain yourself when my face is between your legs.” Those fingers ended up at his mouth. She could smell her excitement, inches away. The sound of his lips sucking and his moans stoked her need. “Maybe a challenge for the morning.” He thought aloud.

His body, large and eclipsing, leaned up, shifting. His cock slid between the cheeks of Julie’s ass like a heat seeking missile. She let out a pitiful whine and bit her lip. They hadn’t even talked about that as an option. But every time his cock got tantalizingly close the thought had crossed her mind. She’d never wanted to try, not even with Steve. But Dean. Dean made her want to experience everything.

The sex with Dean had been many things over the past months: fun, playful, sweet, luxuriating, romantic, fast, rough, hard, naughty, and tons of dirty talk. Yet, none of that fifty shades stuff or roleplaying she had anticipated. Almost vanilla sex in comparison from what her mind could conjure up. 

_ Almost, but never vanilla. Not with Dean.  _ It was that French Vanilla ice cream that you’d get at a family owned creamery worth a two hour drive. One made by an artisan, churned by hand. One bursting with flecks of vanilla bean hitting all the taste buds. It was rich, creamy, indulgent, velvety, cool, lolling about on your tongue, savoring the flavor in the moment, crystalizing a memory for wonderful recollections. 

Still, there was a palpable restraint by Dean, holding back, in terms of physical limits even if never in vocal declarations. Sometimes she thought she could feel the inner shift in Dean. It could be an imperceptible tell if their bodies weren’t so connected; a retraction of his muscles under that worn skin and the myriad of scars she would cling to in mounting desperation of the most amazing kind. He never out and out stated it. Dean never would. But she felt like the pilot in this jet when it came down to it. He was her trusty co-pilot, offering suggestions but always adhering to the final decision, charting her course, making sure she stayed on track, allowing her control. Allowing her safety. 

“No one’s gonna be quiet if we give that a try tonight.” Dean read her mind, again keeping her on track with the original plan. He scooted down, cupping her figure with his. “Any other night, sweetheart, you let me know.” He dotted her back with kisses and wedged a knee between her legs. The motion splayed her bottom half, spreading her. His palm crooked under her knee, bent it just so. “But, this way.” The cock tip pressed at the entrance. “I think we can both get what we need and not wake sleeping beauty.” He licked little patches along her shoulder blade. “What’s that thing you always say?”

_ Jesus, why is he teasing me now? _ “When?” She huffed out.

“When you come over and decide to clean up my kitchen.”

“No muss, no fuss?”

He rumbled into her back and began the slide. Inside. “Yeah. That’s it. No Muss. No Fuss.” His large palm grabbed at her breast, latched onto it, thumbed the nipple. She could feel the strength of his hips guiding the wondrous length and girth of his cock. He bottomed into her and stopped. She wanted to feel how tight his ass was clenched in that moment. Sought it out with a hand and squeezed. “Hm.” He approved of the action. “How does that feel, sweetheart?” His voice, low, deep.

“You feel so good inside me Dean. You feel good everywhere.” She moaned when the controlled pistoning switched on. 

“Hm. So, the quiet part is gonna be impossible for you, huh?”

She moaned again, softer, she thought. “This is me being quiet.”

“Baby?” He moaned out the question.

“Yeah?”

“Would you be alright if I helped keep you quiet?”

A fire lit up in her belly. “Yeah.”

He groaned. An arm threaded between her rocking body and the mattress. His hand slid up her chest, over her neck, her jaw. Settled over her mouth. “If it’s too much.” He panted. “If I get too carried away, you tap. Okay?”

She tapped his ass cheek to confirm she understood. Listened to his inhales and exhales. His thumb wedged between her upper lip and the underside of her nose. Two massive fingers clamped over her mouth. The other two had a firm grip under her chin, ensuring her lips stayed closed. All while he pumped in and out of her from behind, slow and purposeful.

“Feel so fucking good.” He whispered. His mouth pecked at her back, shoulder, her side, her arm, anywhere it could reach. “Four nights into your ‘I’m on the pill’ surprise.” He panted out his confession. “I’m sure I’m going to come down eventually, Jules. If that gives you some hope. About this blushing bride thing.” A soft growl left his mouth. “I mean, I’m no Superman.” She moaned into his hand when his pace and thrusts picked up. He was still very much in control and not rocking the bed like she knew he could. “But, I am Batman.” His chuckle vibrated into her back.

He shifted, circled, found that spot in her and focused all his energy. More muffled moans erupted from Julie.

“Shhh, sweetheart.” He used more of his palm against her mouth now, pressed harder against the flesh. “Be good for me.”

The subtle restraint was electric, increasing her pleasure tenfold. The sounds of her slick and his rutting inside her only made her more wet.

“I gotta feel you cum.” He begged. His other hand glided over the top of her thigh, rested against the mattress and palmed her pussy. “I’m gonna work you quick, baby. Okay?”

She nodded as much as she could with the hold of his hand.

He parted the folds, found her swollen clit and took no mercy. It was hard, fast. Explosions of light began popping into her brain. Her body jerked with slight tremors. It wouldn’t be long. “Yeah, that’s it. I love it when you come undone. Cum all over my cock.” Dean whispered.

His voice tipped her into the orgasm. She moaned, tightened, while he continued to pump.

“Yeah, right behind you, Julie. Yeah. Fuck.” And, he was, chasing her with his own orgasm. The pulsing of his cock, the spilling of him inside, warm, mingling with her wet he’d produced. His pants and groans against her back. His weight on her body, hand still cupping her mouth. “Man. I give us an A for effort. But, I wasn’t much better than you in the sound department. I might need a damn muzzle.”

Julie smiled into his palm.

“Sorry, baby.” He removed his hand from her mouth. “Should have tapped me. You okay?”

She nodded into the comforter. “Oh, yeah.” Eased onto her back. “Definitely. Can we do more of that?”

He laughed, staring with those beautiful eyes, crinkles extending the gleeful expression on his face.  _ That very Dean way. _ “Sure.” He shrugged. “Just maybe not tonight?” He kissed her lips, then flashed her an exhausted smile. “I really am pretty beat. Been one helluva long day.”

Julie nodded. “Me too.” She tapped his forearm. “Bathroom again for me and then sleep.”

“Don’t be long.” He collapsed onto his back and closed his eyes.

She smiled, closing the bathroom door. He’d be asleep by the time she slipped back into bed. The sounds of his snores would cover a variety of animals from a grunting pig to a snarling lion. But she wouldn’t tease him in the morning about it. She promised to give him a pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read some posts recently about how tactile Dean is as a character. As much as I think this is true, the more I've seen of some of Jensen's earlier roles, the more I think this a trait/skill of a pretty darn good actor. He's emotive with just a couple glances and gets very immersive, reactive with the environment, people, things around him.
> 
> But, I do love how touchy feely Dean can be. It's not all the time. But, you see it a lot in his food handling, weapon handling, the way he stalks prey, and the way he is with women. The in the moment of his personality. I don't know... I'm spending way too much time thinking about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I'm not a therapist, but I pretend that I know how to write how one would analyze and treat Dean Winchester. Just go with it and don't think too hard. My therapy sessions usually turn into conversations and pushes and pulls, ways of teasing out information and getting to the root of the issue. So, that's kind of what I was going for in this chapter. By the way, has anyone else read any psychoanalysis profiles/essays on Dean Winchester? Really interesting reads. I read one that proposed Dean has ADHD. I can see that sometimes.
> 
> There also isn't smut... yet. I don't know what the heck happened, but I got carried away with the bit that's coming up next and it got so long I had to break it up. So, hope you enjoy this part.

“So. Dean. This list. Enjoyment versus duty.” Tricia lifted up a piece of paper. Dean squinted at his therapist on the screen. She’d printed out his hurried picture snap of the scribblings he’d texted over the other day. “First, I appreciate some of the venn diagramming going on here.”

Dean smiled, as proud as a little kid about to get their artwork slapped to the fridge. “Is there a ‘but’ coming?”

Tricia’s pixie cut spiked up her grays in the haphazard “I don’t give a fuck” style. It was eight am Tricia time, on a Wednesday morning. She sipped from a beer bottle. Salivating like Pavlov’s dog, Dean slid his tongue against the roof of his mouth. It seemed almost sacrilegious to watch her drink alone. But he’d been trying to wait until at least mid-afternoon before any alcohol passed his lips. “Second,” her small, bright blue eyes blinked away the question behind her glasses, “I was expecting you’d ask for more explanation or guidance on the task.” She placed the paper out of view on her desk and studied it for further inspection.

“You clearly don’t know me well enough, Doc.”

“Well, the arrogant part of me thinks I do. You take orders and fulfill them without question, when you agree with their importance and merit.” Her almost unnoticeable, grey eyebrows lifted over the top rim of her glasses. “I thought you’d think this was bullshit.”

Dean shrugged. “Maybe all this psychobabble crap is rubbing off on me.”

“You have your original masterpiece with you so we can reference it together?”

Dean tapped the paper on the coffee table. “Right here.”

“So. It looks like you’ve got the sheet broken down with enjoyment on the left and duty on the right. This first drawing. You have a ‘hunting life’ circle really big on the duty side, and a smaller one, labeled ‘being with family’, right inside it.”

“The whole enjoyment and duty thing going together that we talked about. Is that not right?”

“No right or wrong in this assignment, Dean. Just gives us things to discuss.” She leaned back in her chair a bit. “Hunting became everything for your family?”

“Hunting was my family. I know you know the stories, Doc. Hunters have the loosest lips on the planet, among themselves.”

“Humor me and pretend I didn’t hunt for decades and don’t know a damn thing.”

He sighed. “Before I was even born. Both parents. Both families. The Winchesters. The Campbells. I didn’t learn about the lineage, the legacy, the responsibility we all had in God’s master plan until much later.” Tricia took a swig from the bottle as she listened. His lips smacked together.  _ Fuck it. It’s five o’clock somewhere. _ “I need a drink. Keep going. I’ll be right back.” He darted to the fridge.

“So.” Tricia’s voice rose. “Is it safe to say that the duty to your family, all that went along with that, ate away at the enjoyment of them?”

The fridge door swung shut and Dean popped the top off a cold one. He tipped his head back. The much needed liquid flowed down his throat. A large gulp filled his inner ear. “Ah.” There it was. The sweet, temporary relief. “Yeah! I’d say duty sat down at an all you can eat buffet, wearing a large ass fuckin’ bib, and went to town on enjoyment.” He yelled back at the laptop and placed the bottle on his breakfast bar. Flat palms leaned into the counter. He bent back, arms locked and stared at the vinyl kitchen flooring he kept meaning to replace. 

“Any enjoyment at all, being with family?”

He sighed, rose up, swiped at the bottle and brought it back with him to the couch. “Yeah, of course.”  _ My head hurts. Fucking finding feelings crap. _ “Taking care of Sammy’s that one circle in the middle of both columns with a line down the middle.”

“Taking care of him brought you enjoyment along with duty?”

He nodded at the screen with a ‘ _ yeah, obviously, or I wouldn’t have written it down’ _ expression.

“I find it interesting that you had to title it ‘taking care of Sammy’ instead of say, being a big brother.” Dean leaned back, not knowing what to add to that little bit of insight from Tricia. “So. What filled both of those, enjoyment and duty, when you didn’t have to take care of him anymore? You said it’s been over two years since you and Sam have hunted together.”

“I don’t know. Bounty huntin’, this house, Cas and Jack, the occasional job.”

“But not really anything outside of that? No new territory explored or relationships that didn’t relate to those things? At least, prior to Julie?”

“No. Hung up my adventurous hat.”

“Scales tipped more on the enjoyment or duty end?”

“Before Julie? Duty filled up the days.”

“Explain the last drawing to me.”

_ Fuck.  _ “Those diagrams. I don’t always see them as connecting, so much as pulling apart.”

“Explain.”

Dean sighed. “You know those magnified videos of cells dividing? Ones we’d have to watch in Sex Ed?”

Tricia nodded. “Cell division after fertilization.”

He focused on the drawing to which Tricia referred. “I’m enjoying her right now.” He looked down at the circle on the left. “But, it’s only a matter of time before hunting, that duty, pulls me away. Or she pulls away because of the hunting. Away from me.” The edges of the equally proportioned Julie and Dean circles barely touched each other between the dividing line.

“So. Can you put Julie in the duty column with you?”

Dean shook his head. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

“But, you do?”

“It’s all I know, Doc.” Dean mumbled.

“Back to Julie and sharing the duty. She might want that. Has nothing to do with deserving.” Tricia spoke, a little softer. The tone reminded him of Mary, when she had to reel in her impatience with her grown-ass sons acting like kids. “We all have duty in life, Dean. Those duties change, shift, evolve. And they can co-exist with enjoyment. You are a hunter. But, you aren’t just a hunter. Just like Julie isn’t just an accounting manager.”

“She goes all in with the duty and she’s in danger. All the time. Even now, being on the edge of it...” He sat up and chugged the beer. “There’s no way this is going to work, me riding this line between in and out. It’s me being selfish. Me wanting something with her is…”

“Human.” Tricia ended. “You won’t know what she can or can’t handle unless you're honest with her.”

“I tell her and it’s over.” He thumbed the opening of the bottle.

“Is that the worst thing that could happen?”

“No. The worst thing would be that she dies.” He nodded, resolute. “Because of me.”

Tricia’s thin lips pursed. The lids shut slowly over her blue eyes, then opened to stare at him. “Dean. I understand that over the past forty years you’ve been given a burden of unimaginable responsibility. Unfair, unwanted, unbelievable responsibility. Understand that simply your existence or being in close proximity to Julie does not make you responsible for every bad thing that could possibly happen to her.”

“I don’t buy that, Doc. That’s a fuckin’ cop out. My decisions make a difference. Actions have consequences.” He heard the resistance in his own voice.

Dean watched her hold in a sigh. “Of course they do. But, it’s the motive behind those actions that define your responsibility for the outcome.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I made a mistake, you know? Getting involved with a… civilian, for lack of a better word. It’s a lot to ask of someone. This life.”

“It is. But, there are lots of couples who are in similar situations. Military spouses, for example. Someone goes off to war, there’s no guarantee they come back. There’s a certain amount of independence and resilience necessary in both partners for those relationships to have any chance of success. Does Julie possess those qualities?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I think so.”

“What attracted you to her?”

“Besides her hot little nosy ass?”

Tricia shook her head and smirked. “I’ve got the initial attraction part down. I mean when you interacted. Her personality? Manner?”

Dean reminisced about the first day they met. When he mowed her lawn. When they shared dinner in the backyard. “She was real. Wasn’t putting on an act.”

“You’ve got radar for that stuff?”

“My bullshit meter is very sensitive and highly accurate.” Dean confirmed with an assured nod, then explained further. “She was careful, too. And, considerate.” He chuckled to himself. “She sent me home with some cobbler.”

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Would you like to be able to be real with Julie? And, not have to bullshit?”

Dean scoffed. “I’m not…”

Tricia tilted her head. “This dancing around the truth is only going to work for so long. It will exhaust you. Get you more on edge. Understand, I have no doubt you care for her and don’t want to hurt her. But, you can’t expect a strong relationship to be built on a foundation of half-truths. This will damage any chance of being with her long term if you aren’t honest about everything. Soon. So. Do you want to be real with her? Let her really see you? Hear your story? See if she wants you for who you are and can handle the job? Share the responsibility with you?”

The moments ticked by. “Let’s just say, hypothetically, I wanted all those things…” Dean’s gaze flitted over the keyboard. “How do I break it to her?”

The silence was deafening in Dean’s ears as he waited for an answer. “Well, if you want, during our next session, we can brainstorm, act out some scenarios.”

He nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

“Good. So. Will we be good for the same time next week?”

“Unless a job comes up.”

“Uh-huh. Well, if that does happen, I’m happy to reschedule and work around a job. Alright?”

_ She ain’t letting me out that easy.  _ “Yeah, Tricia.”

*

_ Hot little librarian is home. _ Julie shut the driver’s side door of her compact and strolled out from the carport. Her fingers fiddled with her messenger bag strap. A serious look - what she would call her “resting bitch face” - appeared to inspect something on the path. The car beeped like a preschool toy. 

Dean caught the moment Julie realized he sat under the enclosed patio in her backyard. A glance in his direction halted her, then produced a wide smile that he couldn’t help but match. She began the walk toward him. He licked his lips in appreciation at the tight pencil skirt and form fitting blazer in a matching purple. She even had a crisp white button up underneath.  _ Damn. _ Heels replaced her usual flats. Hips swayed. Hair, twisted up in a tight bun, showed off the slope of her neck. When she got within ear shot, he rumbled, “I wouldn’t have let you leave the house if I’d seen that outfit this morning, sweetheart.”

Eyes narrowed behind her glasses. “Do I need your approval for what I wear?”

“Nope. I just wouldn’t have let you leave the house.” He wanted to say more but Wes and Samuel were in their backyard.

Julie got the hint and smiled over to the neighbors, offering a wave, before staring back at Dean. “Had that big presentation today.” She reminded him.

“Ah.”  _ Something about projections and investments.  _ Dean nodded. “How’d it go?”

“Eh.” She scratched the side of her neck. “It’s done. I’m home. And, you’re here.” She noticed the pizza box on the patio table. “A Margherita from Cosimo’s?”

He grinned at how her eyes lit up.

She pointed to her back door. “Why aren’t you inside?”

He shrugged. “Wanted to wait for you out here.” He inventoried her again. “Making me regret that decision. Inside would be much better for what I want to do right now.”

Julie dropped her messenger bag on the concrete and bent down to give him a kiss. There was firm intent behind the pressure of her lips on his. “Give me a slice of that first.” She smiled and slid into the chair beside him, snatching the bottle of iced tea he’d placed nearby.

Dean flipped the box lid open and presented the pie with a flourish.

“Hm.” Julie took in a whiff of the mozzarella, tomato sauce, and basil symphony. Her fingers danced above and over the selection like a conductor, eventually pulling out the slice Dean had eyed for himself. It had a singed bubble of dough and leaned a tad on the wrong side of crispy. She folded it in half and dangled the tip near his mouth. “Share?”

She read his mind in that way she always did when it came to food, satisfying his tummy and his heart.  _ Damnit, Jules.  _ He snatched at the offering with his teeth. Mozzarella threatened to fall off the dough. But he gobbled about a third of it up to prevent any spillage.

She giggled and took her own enjoyment with the half eaten piece, pushing a napkin out from under the box toward him. “Thank you for getting dinner.”

He finished munching before answering. “I had time. Work’s been slow and I was home.”

“I’ve noticed not much on the hunting end.” She smiled. “Wouldn’t be because I’ve been tiring you out this past week?” She licked the sauce off her lips.

He gnawed at his bottom lip, then grabbed another piece for himself. “Might be.” He tore into the slice with abandon. “I may be turning down jobs so I can be home every night.” A wiggle of his eyebrows accompanied his stare that stretched down to her crossed legs. “And, I’m so glad I stayed home tonight.”

Julie shook her head and sipped at her drink.

He cleared his throat. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” He knew the tone in his voice would shift her posture into cautious mode. She sat up straight in her seat. “I’ve been thinking…”

“Thinking’s good.” She took another bite.

He pursed his lips for emphasis before continuing. “Sam. Eileen. They’ve got about a month or so before she pops.”

“Yeah. I’m sure they’re super excited and nervous.” Julie nodded.

“Was thinking, maybe I should go to California and visit for a while.”

He thought he spotted a tinge of sadness as she processed the assumed details. She slumped a fraction. “I think that’s a great idea.” She picked at some cheese. “How long do you think you’ll be gone? With the drive back and forth, and all?”

He spoke, still chewing. “Might buy a plane ticket. You know, cut down on the time away.”

Her eyes widened. “Are you contemplating a cross country flight?”

He grinned and shrugged. “Got a reason or two to wanna come back to Delaware sooner rather than later.”

Julie smiled more to herself, a little pink painting her cheeks.

“Unless…” He inhaled sharp, then exhaled.  _ Do you want to be real with her? _ “Would you…” He sighed under her stare. “Would you be able to take some time off from work? Go with me? In a couple weeks, maybe?”

Surprise washed over her face. “I’d have to check, submit a leave request right away.” She paused. “Where would we stay?”

“Sam’s always telling me they have a ton of space at their house.”

“Are you sure, Dean?”

He smiled. “Yes, sweetheart. If you want to, I want you along for the ride.” That made her beam back at him. He shook his head. “But, it ain’t gonna be pretty.”

Her mouth tilted, waiting for explanation.

“Me, on a plane.”

She laughed and reached for his hand. “But, it will be entertaining.”

He huffed. “Thanks.”

Her fingers threaded around his. There was a slight change in her expression. “So?”

It was his turn to wait, but he continued to eat. Grabbing another slice with his free hand.

“You like this outfit?” Her voice had lowered, mindful of the outdoor company, but obvious in an attempt to get a literal rise out of him.

He stopped in mid-chew. Swallowed. Almost choked at the laser focus Julie donned behind the lenses. She leaned forward. He wished she had a few more shirt buttons undone. “Yeah.” He squeaked out, not recognizing the voice that emerged from his throat. He tried again, lower. “Yeah.”

“Does it remind you of something in particular?” She smiled, watching him. Her eyes narrowed. “Are you blushing?” She whispered.

He straightened up, shaking his head. Another scoff. “No.” His cheeks were most definitely warming up.

She squeezed his hand. “Come on. Tell. What installment of the Casa Erotica series is playing in that head of yours?”

He thought back to a night, maybe a month back. It was Dean’s turn to pick a movie and he thought he’d be a smartass and pop in a porn flick. Julie had been up to the challenge. So much so that after about ten minutes in, they were having sex on the couch. The background soundtrack and noises from the television had turned it into an exceptionally fun experience. Julie did her damndest to outdo the moans; Dean, the cheesy dialogue. The memory made his lips pop out in a corkscrew grin.  _ Aw, Jules. Would you be jealous of the fact that I’ve slept with Carmelita from Cabana Nights or jealous that you didn’t get the chance to yourself? _

“Is it the one that had the CEO Boss Lady of DRILLER?” She leaned back in her seat and broke the grip, thinking hard. “Or the Professor at CUN Tech?”

“Those were all awesome. Certainly could apply.” He licked his lips. “But, no.”

“Not what immediately came to mind. Huh.” She tapped a finger to her cheek. Then, she snapped her fingers. “Librarian?”

Dean felt his eyes go wide.

“Dean.” She whispered. “I haven’t seen you read a book. When’s the last time you were in a library?”

He shrugged, then chuckled. “Couple years back. I’ve been in lots of libraries.”

“Really?” Her mind was working. It was sexy as hell. Dean’s arousal pressed against the now tight denim. A quick gaze to his lap had her eyes pop open. She cleared her throat, then snapped her eyes up to his. “Got any overdue books you need to return?”

_ Oh, it’s on.  _ “A couple.” 

“Well, I’m sure you’re aware, Mr. Winchester...” She adjusted her glasses and held his stare. “There’s a penalty when they’re brought back late.”

His eyebrows rose. “How big of a penalty are we talkin’?”

“Depends on the length.” She smirked. “Of time the books have been checked out.”

“Oh, wow.” He scratched the back of his neck and did his best ‘ _ Aw Shucks’ _ expression. “I think I’ve had one for two years. It’s, ah, hard… cover.” He shrugged.

Julie stifled a giggle. “Two years? I don’t have any experience with a delinquency THAT LONG overdue.” She shook her head. “Really, Mr. Winchester.” She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag. “I’ll have to go check our files in the back and look up the fine for that.” Acting disappointed, she sighed. “You can meet me in the periodicals section on the second floor in about five minutes. Then we’ll get things squared away.”

He gazed up at her. “I guess I’ll get what’s coming to me.”

She nodded. “Actions have consequences.” The phrase he’d uttered to his therapist earlier that day slapped him in the face. It knocked him out of the daze of the sultry game for some seconds. “Don’t be late this time.” A curt nod punctuated her flirty command.

He watched her ass sway away, even more sass and bounce in those hips than usual. The view centered his focus on the task at hand.  _ Hot damn. I guess we’re really doing this role playing thing. _ The sliding door closed. He contemplated waiting a minute before going inside. It made sense to stay on her good side, give her time for whatever her dirty little mind was thinking up.  _ In case we can do this again. _ He closed the pizza box and packed up the other takeout items, cleaned up the space, and headed in to find his sexy librarian.

Dean dropped the food off in the kitchen and put everything where he knew Julie liked things. He checked his watch every ten seconds to give her the five minutes she had requested. Then, he took the stairs up two at a time. His heart sped up and his cock hardened with each step. He gripped the railing and stopped at the top, glancing around the landing. His chest heaved. The office door was closed.  _ Never closed. _ The quick click to snap his jaw shut held back a moan of gratitude.

A shuffle over to the door, then his knuckles hovered as he contemplated the best knock.  _ Tap, tap.  _ Pause.  _ Tap. _

“Come in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is 98% smut and Dean indulgence, really. **Definitely 18+ eyes only**. There will be more plot advancement in the next chapter. Like I said in last chapter notes - got carried away. Inspired by DandelionDreaming with this whole segment. I really loved how she handled themes of safety and exploration in her series, The Rookie. 
> 
> I think we're starting to see Julie and Dean letting their guards down more with each other, too. I like the whole idea of what it means/looks like for Dean to be real with someone and how long that might take for him to chip away at the defenses. Ugh, I'm going to hate when I have to get angsty with these two. So, maybe I'm delaying the inevitable with this detour. 
> 
> I'm wondering if I'm going to confuse anyone catching up on the story with back to back updates. So, if you are reading this when it goes up just an FYI that I posted chapter three yesterday.
> 
> Thanks for taking this little journey with me into a fictional world that I love spending time in.

Dean grinned. He was curious how long she’d be able to play along without cracking. A deep throat clearing on his part was mostly for her enjoyment. He pushed the latch and entered. She waited for him seated at her desk. A swivel of the office chair in his direction gave Dean a good look at her attire. He couldn’t suppress the groan at the slight alterations she’d made to her work outfit.

Julie had switched out her glasses.  _ To the thick black rim glasses she wears at home. _ Legs crossed. The professional work heels from earlier were replaced with shiny black stilettos. The white shirt under the blazer had been unbuttoned so low that Dean got more than a peek at the white lace bra underneath. His mouth watered. A hunger filled up his belly having little to do with food. “Mr. Winchester. Have a seat, please.” She motioned to the sofa. Both her hands wrapped over one knee cap.

Dean played up the nerves with a hand to his neck. The room was bright from the ceiling fan light. He inhaled.  _ She put on my favorite perfume.  _ She’d pulled the roman shades all the way down.  _ Whatever we’re about to get up to isn’t for the neighbors to see.  _ He walked over and sat as instructed. Elbows rested on his knees. Legs splayed wide apart. He leaned forward. The springs in the sofa bed cushion creaked. “How much trouble am I in, Ma’am?” It took every ounce of his control to not return her slight smirk with a grin.

“Not good news, I’m afraid.” She shook her head. “Turns out that book was extremely valuable. I found a note from the head curator in the catalogue database with strict orders. We’ve been asked to release information to the police about the person that returns it.”

_ Shit. She’s doing a whole backstory and everything. My busty little bookworm. _ Dean raised his hands in slight defense. “Oh, woah, wait a minute. That’s a little extreme, isn’t it?”

A shoulder raised. She uncrossed her legs and swiped at the fabric over her thighs. “I’m afraid my hands are tied, Mr. Winchester.”  _ She had to throw that out there. Hands tied. _ He didn’t know how much more his cock could take.

He did his best Sam impression. Wide, puppy dog eyes begged. “There has to be another way. Some other penalty or… punishment.” Her eyes lit up at that word. Dean swallowed. “Please, Ma’am. I’ll do anything.”

One of Julie’s eyebrows quirked up. “Excuse me for being so forward, Mr. Winchester. But, you don’t appear to adhere to the simplest of rules. It’s almost as if you like misbehaving.” She straightened in the seat and popped the two buttons of her blazer free. A slow strip peeled the jacket from her shoulders and arms. There was precision and care taken to rest it on the chair back. She turned back, focused on his reaction, her knees locked together. “Do you like being punished?”

_ Woah. This is definitely new. _ Dean licked his lips. “I-I guess.” 

“Well, then… maybe we can find some way for you to atone for this egregious error.” Mischief lined her lips before she bit the bottom one. Her fingers went to work on the buttons of her blouse next.

His nostrils flared at the sight of her bare skin when she turned to place the shirt with the same care on the chair back. He wanted to run his fingers up the dip of her spine. The creamy lace caged those breasts he wanted to squeeze and lick. “I’ll do anything.” He repeated, groaning. The act was long gone.

“Will you?” He could see the sweet struggle on her face to stay in character.  _ In control. _ Her hands fanned across the frilly fabric of the bra cups. Nails, coated in wine colored polish, scratched at the lace. The nipples, already pebbling and popping through the flimsy material, hardened further at her touch. Those big brown eyes closed and her chest arched forward.

“Damn, Jules.” He swallowed.

“Want to touch me?” Her eyes opened and returned to his gaze.

“You fucking have to ask?” He grumbled, burning with want.

“Hands and knees.” She smiled, sure and in charge now. She’d won the battle. Her eyes did not break from his. “Crawl for it.”

He smirked. “Want me begging for it, huh?”

The speed of her breath quickened and she gasped, continuing to play with her nipples. “Yes, Mr. Winchester.”

“Alright, Ma’am.” He slinked onto the area rug with a soft pounce, bent arms settling onto his palms. He contracted his fingers, getting a grip of the material, before his knees followed. The surprise and excitement on her face at his action was worth the theatrics. He surveyed and stalked her like a lion. The pace towards her was slow and steady. His gaze never left hers.

Dean angled his head to watch her reaction as he approached. Her hands were squeezing the bra cups now. She bit her bottom lip. Dean halted as her legs parted. The skirt rode up her creamy thighs. Her ass scooted towards the edge of the chair. He got an amazing view of what awaited him.

“No panties, sweetheart.” A low growl left his throat. He rocked back and rose up, sitting on the heels of his sneakers. His hand reached out to touch her thigh.

“No hands.” She whimpered. “Nothing but that mouth and tongue on me.” 

He grinned. “That’s my punishment?”

She stilled. “You’re right. That would be too good for you.”

Dean wanted to slap himself.  _ Should have kept my goddamn mouth shut. _

Julie’s nails clawed at her thighs, slow and purposeful. Light pink trails skirted over the flesh. She shifted on the seat, pulled the skirt up past those hips to bunch at her waist. She straddled the edge of the seat with a wide stance, her legs bent at perfect ninety degrees.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that right?” Dean shook his head.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” She shot back. “But, thank you.” The palm of her right hand cupped her pussy. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded. She pulled her hand back, let him watch while one finger tested the waters between her folds. “Oh, I so want that.” He added.

“How do you want it?” Her middle finger dipped inside. “Nice and slow?” She slipped a second digit into the mix. “Fast and loose?”

“What do you want right now, Jules?” He shook his head, licked his lips, and clenched the denim covering his thighs. “Whatever you want, baby.”

The blush broke the act.  _ There she is.  _ A gasp left her mouth. “Really?”

Dean arched his brows. “Of course.”

Her lips rubbed together. “Lie on your back?” She stared at him, hard, then let the request escape her mouth. “I want to ride your face.”

_ Shit. How long has she been keeping that on reserve?  _ He flopped onto his back, and onto the rug, like a dog playing dead. He tapped his chest. “I’ve died and gone to heaven. Get up here, sweetheart.”

His focus was on the ceiling fan above him, whirring as fast as his X-rated thoughts. Her giggle filled his ears. “Why do you have to be so addictive?”

He shrugged. “Could ask the same thing about you? But, I’m all about this mid-life sexcapade. I mean, any moment, you could go running for the hills.” Her frame was above him in a second, by his side. She was a disheveled, sexy, hot fucking mess. His tongue clicked. “May I suggest you take off the skirt?” His hand drifted up the back of her bare leg, from ankle to calf, resting on the back of a knee. “But keep the heels and bra on. Please.” Rug fibers rubbed into the back of his head as he tilted. “For now, at least.”

She nodded. The side zipper released. Fabric puddled and bunched atop his forearm, trapping her movement. He stared at all of her from his vantage. A deep breath steadied him. He slid his hand out from under the skirt. Both hands locked behind his head, cradling it.

“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart.” He smiled.

She stepped out of the skirt and swished it away. Her soft tummy and hips jiggled. “I’ve never done this before.”

“I guaran-fucking-tee there’s no way you can disappoint me.” Dean chuckled. He sighed when she stepped over him, heels twisting into the rug. “Such a pretty view.”

*

The rush and embarrassment of being pantiless for Dean’s inspection from a very new angle flooded through Julie’s veins. Her whole body was on fire. He was relaxed now, leaning back onto the rug like it was a towel on a sandy beach. He was content now, staring up at her with brilliant bright green eyes. “Such a pretty view.”

“Pointers?” She shrugged.

“Well,” his palms unclasped from behind his head and latched onto the ankles caging him on either side. “You aren’t going to sit as much as hover. A throw pillow from the sofa will help get me into a better position.” He smirked. “And those pretty thighs need to get up by my head. Pronto.” A throat clearing followed. “You can face forward or do a reverse cowgirl up here.” His eyebrows wiggled.

Julie bit her lip.

“What are you thinking about it?” Dean asked. “Now’s not the time to be thinking.”

“It’s just… I want to, but…”

His bottom lip sucked back into his mouth. The tip of his tongue peeked out for an agonizing, tantalizing second. He was grazing over her figure from down below. “You know, I’m really enjoying this, Jules. How could I not? If that’s what you’re worried about. Don’t. And, you get to continue this little dominant dance you started. Fucking hot as hell. You’re in charge.”

She sighed.

“You’re good at it. Giving orders. It’s fun to switch roles every now and then. Come on.” His ass squirmed into the rug now and he smiled. “Break in this bronco.”

“I give orders everywhere else, Dean.” She pulled out of his cuffed palms and took a couple steps to grab a tiny pillow for his head. He  _ ‘oofed’ _ and chuckled when she tossed it onto his face. “I know I’m good at it. But, I like it when you take the lead.” She melted onto the floor and sat by his head, leaning into the front of the sofa. The back of her high heels curled against bare ass cheeks.

He cocked his head around to stare up at her once he got comfy on the pillow. She teased at the strands of his hair. “I know you do, sweetheart.” His voice lowered further. “Honest? In this moment?”

_ Oh. He’s using it against me now. _

“The thought of your business being all up in my face, with you on top… kind of makes you feel totally exposed, right?” He asked, reaching for her. The warmth of his hand caressed a thigh.

“Yeah.”

“You got to switch that thought process. It’s all up to you. I’m just a means to get you to an end.” A throaty groan slipped out of his perfect pout. “And, I fucking love that idea. With you especially, baby. I wanna give you that control. Let me let go of it. The need to be in charge for a while.” The final three words came out in a soft beg. His eyes narrowed. “Ride me, sweetheart.”

His voice made her core clench, like always. She was slick, ready. “Sounds like an order.” A massive grin threatened to emerge but she fought it back. “I’m surprised I can still walk after the week I’ve had with you. Now, I have to ride you.”

He didn’t hold back the cheesy, ear to ear grin. “Oh, yeah. It’s gonna tire you out. But, I promise, you’ll love it.” Julie lifted up onto her knees and shuffled closer. He stared back at her, upside down, arching his eyebrows. “Oh, so it’s reverse cowgirl, huh?” He hummed in satisfaction.

Julie frowned, realizing an important fact with this particular position. “I don’t get to watch that pretty face of yours.”

Forearms disappeared behind her. Those huge biceps flexed and stretched the fabric of his grey and white flannel. His palms patted the back of her thighs, trying to edge her forward. “Trust me, baby.” He tilted his chin up. “We can do it all sorts of ways. Next time.”

She nodded and held her breath, luxuriating in the fact that she knew there would be a next time.  _ So many next times. _ The anxiousness crept in again. But, she situated herself above his face. 

The groan of delight from him was one she had heard countless times. “Fuck.” He whispered. She clenched again. “Absolutely nothing to be blushing about from where I’m at.” 

The bulge straining against his jeans became somewhat of a needed distraction and fortified her courage.  _ God help me. This man is ruining me in the best way imaginable. _ Her knees wedged under the comfy material covering those hunky shoulders. The seam and soft give of the pillow rested against her calves. Her gaze dipped down, tracked his head tunneling between her thighs. She lost sight of his eyes and nose and top lip.

His mouth dropped open to speak. “Get down here, sweetheart.” He urged. She quivered at the hot breath hitting her pussy. “You can lean on me. Remember, I’m here to be used. If you get a little carried away and I can’t breathe, I’ll tap out.” He chuckled and shot more heat up to her core. A few light kisses covered her inner thigh. “You do whatever feels good. No shame in your game.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Shut up.” Her palms splayed atop his shirt covering his pecs. Those perky little nipples pressed into her skin. His chest was strong and supportive; the view of his supine body was quite spectacular. Even if he had way too many layers on. One bow leg shifted as he planted a sneaker against the base of her filing cabinet to steady himself. Arms locked, she guided herself down and closed her eyes. 

It was the scruff of his chin that connected first. A gasp left her mouth. He’d maneuvered a bit, could feel him searching with his lips. He glided all over her wet and swelling flesh. Fingers had sunk into the plush of her ass cheeks. He found her entrance with his mouth. Then, he moaned. It rumbled into her pussy. He played her body like an expert musician. The tip of his tongue circled her hole.

“Shit!” She pushed into his stiffening muscle as it swirled and offered itself. Her arms provided leverage to move up and down over that face. “You should be against the law, you know that?” She whimpered.

That arrogant chuckle emitted from his throat, vibrating inside. The sounds were glorious as she rode him. Hesitancy faded. Curiosity emboldened her. She rocked her hips back and forth. His tongue flattened and he stilled, static, so she could lead and swipe her most sensitive spots over him. He snuck in a suck here and there at her clit when her arching became more pronounced.

“Oh, God. Dean.” Moans toppled one after the other as he clamped down on her ass and spread her cheeks open. His strength held her in place. He worked her over with every part of his face. His chin, his lips, his mouth, his nose, his tongue. A fleeting thought entered her mind that even his cheekbones and eyebrows had found a way to fuck her senseless.

Dean gasped for air under her. “Please, baby.” He moaned.

She froze, every inch of her ached, but she worried she was actually hurting him. “Can you not breathe?”

“No. No. I’m good. You’re so fucking good.” He praised her. “I just, wanna…” His fingers had continued to massage her ass. One digit slid closer to her back hole.

Julie gasped. Her body hopped in shock at the realization of what he was requesting.

“Only if you wanna see how it feels.” He kissed her folds. “Can just circle it. Or use my mouth.”

She sighed at his words. “Maybe just your finger. Outside.”

He moaned. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He feasted on her pussy once he’d been given permission.

Julie’s eyes bolted open wide at the new sensations. The pad of his finger circled her rim, testing her give and resistance. She couldn’t help but buckle under the pressure and pleasure he was providing her everywhere.

“Dean…” she groaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

He nodded, not stopping any of it, humming into her pussy.

“Yes, Dean. Oh, God.” She cried out, her body tensing with the impending orgasm. A wave of light and levity crashed into all her senses. His moans, his touch, they all felt far away for the briefest of seconds. Then, it all slammed her back. Cells, every one of them, super sensitive, on edge, as he continued to lick and tease her when she came down from the high.

“Fuck.” An obscene slurp followed his exclamation, still under her slackening body. “I gotta be inside you, baby. Can you handle that?”

She sighed. “Of course I can.”

He chuckled and eased out from under her like he’d been working on Baby’s undercarriage. His whole face glistened with her, tinted red with exertion. “That’s my girl.” He heaved and took in a deep breath.

She fell back on her ass, her whole body a quivering mass. He groaned and sat up, stripped off his flannel, then his t-shirt. Her fingers reached out to touch his skin. “But can you take the lead this time?”

He grinned. “Of course I can.” His head cocked to the side. “But, I don’t want to be any kind of gentle.”

_ Holy shit. He’s looking at me like I’m dinner. Even more than before we started this whole damn game.  _ “Okay.”

“You sure?” He rose up and pulled her along. Her feet wobbled in the heels. “I mean, it could get a little rough.” His fingers sunk into the base of her scalp and her hair. He pulled her head back with a jolt, tipping her chin up. Her breath hiccupped. “Like that.” He sucked at her bottom lip. “You okay with that?” 

“Yes.” She was dazzled by the green and intensity of his eyes. She licked her lip and tasted herself. He was thick with the smell of the excitement and ecstasy he’d pulled out of her.

He turned and looked over his shoulder. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her toward the desk. She clamped onto his forearms. The office chair rolled away, loud and careless, slamming into the closet door due to his forceful push. “Hope your shit’s insured.” He rotated her again in those massive arms, determined. His mouth latched onto her neck. His chest pressed into her back. She heard his belt unbuckling. The leather swished from the loops and thudded onto the rug. “Cause you’re getting good and fucked on this desk.” His voice thundered against her skin.

“Dean.” Her head fell back into the crook of his neck.

“Okay.” He sighed. His denim covered thigh wedged between her trembling ones and soaked pussy. He edged her to the corner of the desk where she’d normally sit. His hands shot out around her frame, grabbed at the computer monitor, and brought it back down to rest parallel to one of the walls. His hands returned to her thighs, raked up her skin and back. “Safety in the workplace, right?” The confinement of her bra released with the unclasping by his dexterous fingers. He slipped her out of the straps and cups, grasped her breasts. Fingers tugged at her nipples. Then he smashed her whole body back into him. His head bent to her ear, intoxicating with the sound of his voice and warmth from his mouth. “Let’s get to work. Bend over, sweetheart.”

“Jesus.”

He chuckled and used the firm grip on her breasts to bend her to his will. “Whatever feels better for you once I go to town, you do. Okay?”

She nodded and rested on her elbows, waiting. There was some shuffling again. His zipper. Out of the corner of her eye she noted he wasn’t even bothering to take his jeans completely off. The waistband of his denim and grey boxer briefs wrapped tight around his muscled thighs, spread wide.

“I already know how good and used up you're going to feel around my cock.” The tip brushed against her folds from behind. They moaned in unison. “And, still nice and wet for me.” A hand clamped onto one of her shoulders. She felt the pull back; groaned at the slide of him inside. He bottomed out. “Shit. This is gonna be hard and quick.” He inhaled and exhaled. “Sure you’re ready, baby?”

She knew what she was asking for when she gave him the flippant response. “Don’t I feel ready, hot stuff?”

His hands clamped onto her waist. “Alrighty, then.” A few “Ughs” and “Fucks” and “Shits” flew out of Dean’s mouth as he began to pound. He slid her back and forth over his cock, her ass smacking into his groin, balls rocking into her cheeks with his fast thrusts. 

He used one hand to encourage her shoulders into the desk surface, her breasts flattening into the cool wood. She tilted her face and leaned her cheek on a hand for support, moaning at how the slight shift had arched her up into more pleasure. She was going to get a desk burn, if that was possible.

“Damn, Julie. You gotta wear these heels more often.” He grunted out the suggestion. “Gets you in just the right position.”

Everything on the desk was teetering and jostling with every one of his thrusts.

“So fucking lucky.” She caught the mumble fall out of his mouth. He swore again. “Aw, fuck. Yes. Close, baby.”

His admission made her pussy clench.

“Shit. Yeah.” She felt the tension in his body mount. He sped up into her. “Gotta, need to… feel so fucking good.” He pounded in all the way one more time and she felt him go rigid, his fingers sink into the flesh of her ass. Dean let out a soft gasp, connected into her like a jackhammer with one final thrust, and let go, spilling inside. He toppled over, sandwiching her between his body and the desk. His cheek rested on her back. Deep breaths matched hers. His heart beat pulsed against her skin. “Damn.” He finally spoke. A kiss planted along her spine. “Are you alright?”

She nodded into her hand. “So alright.” She smiled. “But, it’s official. I can no longer walk.”

He groaned and pulled out. “Shit. We made a mess of everything.” She could hear him slide his jeans back up.

Her body peeled off the desk surface, sticky with sweat. “Dean, I’m serious. I don’t think my legs work.” She giggled.

Without warning, his arms swooped her up and he carried her to the sofa. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He plopped onto a cushion and settled her on his lap, scooping every naked inch of her into his embrace. “Better?” His lips caressed her mouth. 

Her forehead found his. “You make everything better.”

He pulled back. There was worry on his face. “I might not always be able to make everything better, Jules.”

_ How can he be so sure of himself one second and unwilling to take a compliment the next?  _ “You’re right. Too much pressure.” She tried to ease the tension. “You make it better right now.”

That made him smile. His hand stroked her cheek. “You know, I’m going to have to go back to work. It’s not like I’m getting paid to be your sex slave.”

She frowned. “I feed you.”

He laughed. “I bought the pizza.”

She leaned on his shoulder. “I feed you most nights.”

“True.” He reclined back onto the sofa, taking her with him. “Will you be alright if I check in and see if I can grab a skip tomorrow? There was word of something in upstate PA. Might have me out of town for a day or two.”

“Honestly,” she giggled, “I could probably use the break.”

“Well, now, I’m just hurt.” He scoffed. “You could try and act a little upset.”

She snuggled. “Of course I’ll miss you.” She tapped his chest. “Don’t forget. Mom is having us over her house for lunch on Sunday. So, whatever you do, wrap it up before then.”

“See what I mean about how good you are at giving orders?” The sarcasm evident in his voice.

“Hm.” A forceful grab at his chin met his eyes to hers. “Kiss me.”

Dean grinned into the liplock. His words spilled into her mouth in between the tangle of their tongues. “Only a matter of time before I get on your nerves and you want nothing to do with me.”

“You get on my nerves now.” She smirked, tasting his salt and sweat and her sex again. “And, I still want everything to do with you. Glutton for punishment, I guess.”

“Guess we deserve each other, then.” He leaned back and ran a hand down her chest. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry?”

She nodded. “Starving.”

He hopped off the sofa and grabbed his flannel off the floor to toss it to her. “I’ll bring up the pizza box.”

She slipped into the warmth of his shirt, bringing her knees to her chest. “You’re bringing up that greasy thing?” Her eyes narrowed in half-jest.

Outstretched arms reminded her of the current condition of the room. “Might as well take advantage of the mess before we clean it up. Hey, I’m not taking it into the bedroom.” He put up a hand before she could protest again. “Remember, you don’t get to be all up in this for the next couple days.” He smirked and then did a flourish of his hand from head to toe.

She shook her head. “Hurry up before I change my mind.” 

His bare chest flexed as he buttoned his jeans up. “So cute when you give orders.” He slapped the door sill and disappeared.

Julie situated her compacted frame in the corner of the sofa, buttoned up the over sized shirt. Her toes dug into the cushion. A pull of the shade cord gave her a view of the backyard. The sky was pink and darkening by the minute.  _ How long have we been up here? So easy to lose track of everything else when I’m with him. _

Her body was pulsing. Every part he’d touched, entered, hypersensitive.  _ Thank God I’ve got my gyno visit follow-up tomorrow. _ She blushed at the thought of having to explain to her doctor that she and Dean had gotten a little carried away over the past week.

She had fallen into a rabbit hole of lust.  _ How could I not? _ More worrisome? She was trusting him more and more. The safety with him was something she craved.  _ What if I fuck it up? _ A pang in her gut.  _ What if he fucks it up? _

“Jules?” His voice drifted up the stairwell. “You win. I’ll bring up a few slices on a tray. Gonna heat ‘em up. Be up in ten. But, you’ve gotta clean up the office.”

She smiled and called back down. “Aren’t we bossy? Deal, Dean.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes posted 8/2/20 
> 
> Oh, this got so angsty and was hard to write...
> 
> I got a bit of an uh-huh moment one day thinking about the story and the timeline. Some plot ideas, character stuff started to plop into place. So, there's that. I'm looking forward to writing more of the next bit soon. Work has been busy these past couple weeks so my writing time has been affected.
> 
> I will say seeing the New Zealand interview with Jensen and Jared and the news that they'll be back filming soon, and together, is giving me some inspiration for the next part. I do hope they and the crew are all safe during it. It's such a scary time for everyone as we try and build back some type of routine amid the chaos of COVID and racial injustice in the United States. I hate that Americans, as a whole, look like a bunch of entitled brats to the rest of the world. As always, it's a small percentage that's messing things up for everyone else. (sigh) Sorry for the rant.
> 
> But, hey, will get to see the boys live online in a week. Oh, Jensen's hair - please let it still be that long by then.

“Well?” Dean broke the silence over the phone after his request to Sam.

“Wow. Yeah.”

“You’re sure?” Dean frowned at the road on his drive to Brigida’s for Sunday lunch. He’d worked three days straight. Missed catching Julie before she left for her mom’s that morning, since he’d rolled into his driveway at 5:00 am. Hadn’t seen her since she headed to work Thursday. _Noon, sharp!_ That had been the reminder in her text message. It was 11:30. He’d gotten his five hours of requisite sleep and hit the shower with only a cup of coffee in his system. “If it’s going to be a hassle for you and Eileen…”

“No, are you kidding? Course not. I’m just… surprised. How did Julie convince you?”

Dean huffed. “I decided on my own to take you up on your hundreds of offers to come and visit.”

Sam chuckled. “The plane thing is your idea, too?”

“Yeah. The less we talk about that part the better.”

“Got it. Eileen is doing the whole nesting thing so she’ll love having you both here.”

“She doing okay?”

“Yeah. Things checked out fine at the last doctor’s visit. The 3D ultrasound is wild.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. I’ve watched it a few times. And, you guys are going the whole ‘surprise’ when it pops out?”

“Absolutely.” Dean could hear the fucking happiness in his brother’s voice. It was becoming a familiar sound out of his brother over the past two years. He really enjoyed listening to it. “How’s the therapy going?”

Dean nodded to himself. “Good.”

“Leave it to you to go with the retired rogue therapist.”

“I like her. And, bonus, she doesn’t charge.”

“That’s because she hasn’t renewed her license, Dean.”

“Yeah, since she turned 70.” He could almost hear Sam’s forehead crease up in surprise. “Think I didn’t do my research, Mr. Know It All? I asked her about it and then I triple-checked the facts she gave me. She wasn’t too happy with some disciplinary action taken against a therapist friend by the Colorado State Board. Made a pretty big stink about it and got frustrated with the crew in charge. If she moves to a new state, she says she might bother to renew it. If she doesn’t die before then.” Dean snickered at Tricia’s matter of fact attitude. It reminded him a little of Bobby.

I’ve heard she’s a bit on the unorthodox side.”

“Yeah. Well, I’d say that’s true of pretty much all hunters. Especially if they make it into retirement.”

“How’s retirement going for you?” Sam chuckled.

“I told you about the ghoul the other week. Is it just me or does it feel like things are spiking up?”

“I think it’s just you. Nothing major over the hunter airwaves. You know… never mind.”

Dean sighed. “What?”

“I was going to say, you can twist the facts to have things reflect whatever you want to. News outlets, political parties do it all the time. If you think something bad is brewing, you could be searching the stuff out more than you were before Julie came into the picture. Self-fulfilling prophecy, Dean.” Dean stewed in his thoughts in silence. Sam piped up again. “Are we really going to have to tiptoe around the hunting stuff when she’s here? Eileen and I are fine trying, but there’s always a chance…”

“I know.” Dean debated whether to vocalize his plan out loud before he shared. “I was thinking I might try and tell her while we're in California.”

“That’s a terrible idea!” Sam blurted out.

“Why?” Dean shot back.

“You’re going to bring Julie all the way across the country, away from home, surrounded by strangers... and break the news to her about the actual existence of the supernatural and our entire history? And, you think that’s going to go well?”

Dean pushed down on the gas pedal a little harder. “What I was thinking was that I might need the support of my brother to explain this unexplainable situation. So I don’t appear like an isolated nutjob ready to be committed.” Breath fumed out of his nose like a raging bull. He tried to count to ten in his head. But, only managed to get to four. “Our usual spiel, the whole we hunt monsters, save the world thing… this is too important for me to screw up, Sammy.”

A long pause. “Oh.”

“Forget it.” Dean mumbled.

“No, no.” Sam rushed out the response. “Maybe, let’s, see how it goes?” He offered.

“I gotta go.” Dean reached out to tap the End Call button.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice was definitely proceeding with caution.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got your back.”

Dean cleared his throat. “I’ll message you the details when I’ve got them.”

*

Dean parked Baby all the way up the corner of the city street. Brigida’s block was always fender to bumper with cars. The weather was pleasant for the walk. The occasional whip of a crisp breeze in the warm sunshine made Dean button up his flannel overshirt.

The neighborhood had seen better days, according to Brigida’s stories. Dean got glimpses of what the past might have been like. He noted the few older neighbors sitting on porches on a Sunday. Classic rock drifted out of an open upstairs window. The bass of a compact car zipping up the street pounded Reggaeton into Dean’s ears for much longer than he preferred.

Autumnal wreaths hung on a couple front doors. Signs of Halloween fans, or homes with children, could be identified with pumpkins on ledges. Cheap decorations purchased at a dollar store draped from some porch rafters. One man with a bushy mustache, in his seventies at least, wore a threadbare v-neck t-shirt and baggy pajamas as he swept his steps. He gave Dean an approving nod.

The smell of tomato sauce about five houses away from Brigida’s house had Dean pick up his pace. He bounded up the steps and gave a quick knock on the storm door. Movement in the tiny row home was in view through the screen. A shadow he identified as Julie was setting the dining room table.

He’d done this enough Sundays to know he didn’t have to wait for the okay to enter and pulled hard on the sticky door. “When are you going to learn to lock this?” He scolded Julie with a grin, securing the latch behind him. It had only been a few days since he laid eyes and hands on her, but he couldn’t hide the elation.

Julie smiled and shook her head as he approached. “You know I’m not the one with the bad habit. She keeps going outside, looking for your car. I keep telling her we’ll hear you a mile away.” She dropped the last of the matching silverware at Dean’s spot, facing the door. _Nobody’s going to sneak up on these ladies on my watch._ Her hand hugged the flannel on his shoulder when he dipped down for a peck on her lips. He wore the blue and grey one she seemed to like. “Hey, Handsome.” She beamed.

“Hey, Beautiful.” He swooped back in for another taste of her lips. “Where is the little lady?” He whispered and handed her a paper bag. “I stopped at that bakery she likes.”

“You know you don’t need to earn anymore brownie points.” She smirked and nodded to the small kitchen. “Out back in the garden doing something.” She headed into the kitchen and he followed.

“Well, you need a certain kind of bread to sop up sauce correctly.”

Julie giggled and grabbed the bread bowl from atop the fridge. “How were you not a chubby kid?”

He shrugged and leaned into her personal space, easy to do in the confinement between the table, counter, and oven. The fresh scent of her hair, still a little damp and in a ponytail, mingled with the delicious smells. Pasta boiled on the stove, raising the temperature. His lips pressed into her forehead. “I talked to Sam this morning.”

“Good.” She sighed. “I wanted to tell you before…” She whispered.

“Dean-ah!” Brigida called out and flung open the back screen door. She wore the usual house dress that protected her clothes from the constant cooking and cleaning.

Julie rolled her eyes so only he could see. He grinned and scooted past to give Brigida a hug. “How are you?”

“Eh! Leg’s bothering me again. Giulia told me about the trip!” She shoved some herbs in Julie’s direction.

He heard Julie sawing away at the crusty bread on the tiny counter. “Oh. Yeah.” He smiled.

“I called my son up. They can’t wait to meet you.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. He tilted his head back to Julie.

The irritation on her face was clear. “I was explaining to Ma that we didn’t talk about visiting Joey and his family in San Francisco while we were in California.”

Brigida bunched her fingertips together and gestured upward with a furious tilting at the wrist. Dean had come to translate that as _What the hell are you talking about?_ “You’re going to be that close and not visit your brother?” Brigida tisked. “I raised you better, Giulia.”

“Well, I can always go, Ma. But, I don’t think it’s fair to expect…” Julie started.

Dean broke in, “Does Joey’s wife cook as good as you, Brigida?”

Brigida scoffed. “Don’t get me started on that one.”

Dean laughed and grabbed the filled bread bowl from a wary Julie while she multitasked and stirred the pasta. “I’m sure we’ll have time to visit while we’re there.” He added.

Brigida smiled in vindication and nodded. “Go. Sit. Food’ll be out soon.”

*

Dean noticed Julie was quiet for most of the meal. She smiled at his corny jokes and let Brigida rant about the neighborhood. Dean concentrated on the food and tried to keep Brigida’s questions about Sam at a comfortable arm’s length away.

Julie attempted to intervene and divert her mother’s interrogation. “Have you been sleeping alright, Ma? You look tired.”

“When do I sleep through the night? Everything wakes me up.” She speared some rigatoni and dipped bread into the sauce. “Some nights this week…” she looked up at Julie and then stopped talking to fill her mouth with food.

Dean grinned as he munched away at the sight of Julie’s nose wrinkling up. “What?”

Brigida took her time to finish eating. “You’ll give me more of that look.” Her fork pointed at Julie’s face.

Dean chuckled. Julie stiffened her posture and shot him a lethal Italian side eye glance. “How about you tell me and we find out if I can control myself, Ma?” Julie was calm and cool with her response.

“I’ve been hearin’ weird noises in the ‘ouse.”

“The water heater acting up again?” Julie asked. Dean watched her struggle to keep her nose in check.

Brigida’s head shook. “I saw something, too. By the side of my bed.”

Dean’s ears perked up. His face stilled.

Julie sighed and went back to focus on her meal. “Who visited you this time? Nonna? Zia Elena? What did they warn you about?”

“No. It was a woman I’d never seen before in my life. In a white nurse’s uniform, with the little hat and everything.” She twirled a finger over her head. "Just staring."

“Little hat?” Dean’s questioning kicked in on reflex. “Like from the 1940s or 50s?”

Brigida smiled at Dean and nodded. “Not like what they wear today.”

“Scrubs.” Julie added, then sipped at her drink.

“Have you noticed any cold parts in the house?” Dean continued.

Brigida’s eyes widened. “My bedroom.”

“Maybe we need to look into getting that foam insulation put in. We talked about that last year, Ma.” Julie’s eyes narrowed at Dean, a silent query in his direction. “It’s October. Going to start to get chilly.”

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah. Absolutely, might be something to consider.”

*

Dean listened in on Brigida in the living room, talking to her brother in Italian over the phone. It was the only conversation going on at the moment. He was in the kitchen, drying the dishes that Julie washed.

He made an attempt at breaking the silence. “What are they talking about?”

She exhaled and slid another plate into the dish rack. “They’re comparing notes on their kids. Who’s been up to what.” Julie didn’t turn to look at him. “Sounds like my cousin Michael bought a new house.”

Dean sighed. “What’s going on, Jules?” He gripped a plate between a dish rag.

Julie shrugged.

“It’s something. You’ve been weird since we sat down to eat.” Dean realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.

A bowl plopped in the sudsy sink, splashing water onto the front of Julie’s light blue sweater. She cocked her head to stare at him. “Weird? I’ve been weird?”

Dean swallowed. _Shit._ “I meant... quiet.”

Her focus went back to the dishes. “Well, it didn’t seem like there was much need for my two cents to be given on the itinerary of our trip. You and mom were planning everything out.” Her voice was rising.

Dean caught Brigida poking her head into the kitchen doorway, the phone glued to her ear. She gave Julie’s back a quick stare before surveying Dean. He threw her a timid smile. She went back to chatting and left the kitchen.

“I had enough of that with Steve, Dean.” Julie mumbled.

“Enough of what?”

Julie tilted her head up, looking at the cabinets, and shook her head. “You know, sometimes…” Her eyes shut. “Making blanket decisions about things that concerned the both of us.” The last dish went in the rack and she rinsed her hands, then turned off the faucet. “I was being considerate of _you_ when my mom poked her nose into what we were doing. I told her I needed to check with _you_ first. That _we_ would talk about it.” She tore a couple sheets from the paper towel roll to dry up. “And, then, you’re just going along with what she says.”

His mouth opened in disbelief. “I was only trying to make your mom happy.”

Julie took a couple deep breaths. “I know you were. And, I’m probably overreacting.” She started stacking similar plates to go back into her mother’s old school china closet in the living room. “Just, know that it means a lot to me for us to talk about plans and decisions.”

He nodded. “Alright.”

Her eyes locked on his. “And, why are you feeding into my mom’s close encounters of the ghost kind stuff?”

“Huh?”

“The questions you were asking? Do you believe in that?”

He shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” She left the room with a handful of plates and tossed a condescending grin over her shoulder at him. “Do you cross the street when a black cat crosses your path, too?”

_Shit._

*

There were definitely cold spots in Brigida’s house. But they emanated from Julie’s icy aura as she said her goodbyes in the living room. Brigida tapped her on the cheek and told her to be good. That only seemed to further stiffen her demeanor.

“Dean, I’m going to wrap up some extra pasta for you. Since this one keeps saying I give her more than she can eat.” Brigida rubbed his forearm. “You wait.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest but the tiny woman was already halfway to her kitchen.

“I’ll call you tomorrow, Ma.” Julie sighed.

Brigida waved a hand and mumbled something.

Julie fumbled with the huge bag of leftovers in her arms. “So.” She glanced through the screen door. “I’m gonna get going.”

“Let me, Jules.” He outstretched his hands.

She shook her head. “Nope. You’ll have your own end of the world care package to deal with.” There was an attempt at a smile on her part. But it seemed way too forced for his liking. “I was going to look into plane tickets tonight. Try and lock down some dates.”

He smiled.

“But…”

His smile dropped.

“Wondering if we need to talk some more about things.”

Dean rushed out his willingness. “Sure. We can talk. I’ll come by later.”

Julie stepped back toward the screen door. “I’ll call you. If I have time later.” She fiddled with the latch and punched at the handle with her elbow.

“Julie…” Dean’s voice halted her in mid-dash. “This wasn’t me making the call, deciding that I knew what was best. Please, sweetheart.”

She exhaled, snuck a peek past his biceps towards the kitchen. Her eyes then locked with his. “Look, I love my mother. But she can be a headstrong pain in the ass. I’ve gotten a sneaking suspicion over the past few months that you have that same characteristic.” She adjusted the bag in her hands. Dean willed his arms to stay tight to his sides instead of reaching out to help. That was the last thing she was going to want right then and there. He knew it. “Even with Steve, Dean, I learned to go with the flow and take charge when I was given permission to do so or when it was expected that I would just swoop in and fix things.” She sighed. “I knew it wasn’t going to be all fairy-tale like with us forever. And, it’s probably more of my baggage that I’m bringing into this situation than necessary.” She shook her head. “I gotta go.” Julie hurried off the porch and down the steps.

_Hell if that’s how we’re leaving this._ “Brigida,” he called out. “I’ll be right back!” It didn’t take much for his determined stride, arms pumping at his sides, to catch up to Julie. “I’m asking if I can carry that for you.” He huffed.

She huffed back and shoved the bag into his arms. “There.”

“Thank you.” He nodded in vindication. They walked in silence to her little blue compact. A chirp signaled Julie had unlocked the car. She lifted the hatchback door. Dean slid the bag in and moved fast before she slammed the lid onto his head. “Hey.” He grabbed her at the elbow. “I-Julie-look…” A wave of guilt spread through him when he saw the tears forming in her eyes. “Baby, I never want to make you cry.” He smiled. “Well, maybe if we’re in bed.”

A look of shock followed his comment. Julie chuckled and shook her head. “Always with the jokes.”

He shrugged, grabbing her at the waist and pulling her close.

“Dean, you’re just going to give the neighbors something to talk about.” Her body gave in even though her words insisted on resistance.

“Let ‘em talk.” He whispered. “I want them to know I fight for what I care about.” His forehead pressed to hers. “You’re important to me, Jules. This. With you. It’s important to me.” He straightened and narrowed his eyes. Her beautiful brown ones stared back, glassy and wide. “Don’t let me fuck it up.”

She sniffled, then smiled.

“Can I come by later? When you’re ready? To talk?”

A nod.

Dean pecked her lips. “Get that sweet ass home, safe and sound.”

Julie grinned. “I missed you.”

He sighed. “I missed you, too.” His fingers stroked hers. “You know, we haven’t had make-up sex yet.”

“Don’t push it.” She pulled away, still grinning. “Call you later, hot stuff.”

Dean waited on the sidewalk for Julie to situate herself in the driver’s seat. He leaned down, peeked through the passenger window and met her smile with a wink. The little car sprinted up the street and around the corner. He sighed, the unease abating a bit with Julie. Now, though, there was Brigida to deal with. _And, her night nurse._ He beelined to Baby and grabbed his EMF meter.

*

It was a simple excuse to get upstairs. He politely asked Brigida if he could use the bathroom before heading out. He bounded up the steps, then lightened the weight of his feet to creep down the hall toward Brigida’s bedroom.

Every available window was open in the row home. City sounds on a Sunday surrounded and whipped past Dean, breezing through Brigida’s fancy, lacy curtains. Kids were playing, screaming in backyards. A car stereo blared in the front. A police siren whizzed down the main artery into the Little Italy neighborhood.

Dean pulled out the EMF meter and flipped a switch. The first indicator lit red. His reflection in the dresser mirror frowned as the lights blipped up and up. He waved the meter over the dresser counter. It buzzed and held all solid red over a jewelry box. The box was a deep mahogany brown, with intricate wood carvings and inlaid mother of pearl.

“Shit.” He whispered.

“What are you doing, Dean-ah?” He turned to find Brigida in her bedroom doorway. She eyed the gadget in his hand.

Dean cursed internally. He’d let the outside noises overwhelm his senses and the possibility of uncovering a supernatural threat overtake his focus. “Ah…” He flipped off the meter and tucked it into his back jean pocket.

“What’s that?”

He pointed to the window and gave her a cheeky smile, hoping he could distract her. “I heard some police activity outside. Thought I’d check it out.” He tapped the jewelry box. “How long have you had this?”

The wariness in her face added a few more wrinkles. “Last week, at the party. It was a birthday gift from Marie and Joe. They found it at one of those…” Her fingers rubbed together. “Consignment shops.”

_Jackpot._ “Brigida.” _How do I get this out of her house and torch the thing?”_ This is going to sound strange…”

Brigida smiled. “The kind of strange Giulia doesn’t believe in?”

Dean’s mouth dropped. His mouth dried, trying to come up with something, anything, to say.

“I knew it!” Brigida wagged a finger up at the ceiling. She brought it down, focused the point in the middle of Dean’s chest, where her eye level met his tall stature. “I knew you were special. When you found Giulia, when she’d gone missing…” She made the sign of the cross. “Then, Gloria at the old folk’s home. Everything went back to normal, she told me, after you visited. No more weird deaths and no sign of the smelly nurse.” She raised a greying eyebrow. “You did something, didn’t you?” Dean hadn’t expected such an enthusiastic response from Brigida. Her eyes were wide and waiting.

He shook his head. “I didn’t do anything, Brigida.”

She stepped close to inspect him. A slow nod came next. “I understand.” She winked, scrunching the whole right side of her face up in the gesture. “So, if that box there happens to disappear, my new visitor might, too?”

_This is bad. This woman cannot keep a secret._ “Brigida… if Julie finds out about any of this, which is actually not really anything… well…”

“She’ll give you the nutty looks...” The finger now wagged at the jewelry box. “Nutty looks about this stuff... that’s not really anything.”

Dean gestured with his hands. “Okay. Sometimes, theoretically, a soul or spirit can stay stuck. Not move on. For a lot of reasons.”

“Like unfinished business. Or revenge. Or curses. Curses are big with Italians.” Brigida tracked the conversation without batting an eyelid.

Dean tilted his head in agreement. “Sure. Whatever. They can be tied to their buried remains. Or something that belonged to them.”

“Ah. So, this jewelry box might have belonged to that woman visiting me at night.” She made the sign of the cross again and whispered something in Italian. “How do we put her at peace?”

Dean smiled at the fact that her first instinct was abouting finding a way to help the ghost. “Well, I can start by burning this.” He lifted the lid and peeked at the interior. A deep green velvet encased the tiny compartments for all types of jewelry. “You haven’t put anything in it yet? Or, taken anything out of it, have you?”

“No, to both.” A shake of her head. A sweeping gesture directed toward the box with one hand. “Take it. Burn it in the backyard.”

“You sure?”

Brigida nodded once, firm. “Of course.” The wrinkles around her eyes relaxed, then retreated. “I trust you. After all, Dean-ah, you saved my daughter. And, you care about her. I can tell.”

Dean tapped the lid closed and stood tall. “Of course.”

“And, she cares about you. A lot.” Brigida nodded twice at that.

His cheeks warmed at the intimate turn in the discussion.

“There was always something missing. With Steve.”

The out of left field comment startled him. “What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “Never felt right to me. Her, with him. I was surprised she actually went through with the wedding. I was sure she was going to call the thing off. And, then, almost ten years with that man. Not even good enough to lick the bottom of her shoes.” Dean allowed the protective mamma to continue her rant. “She’s tryin’ really hard to not focus on the anniversary comin’ up.”

“Anniversary?”

Brigida pursed her lips. “Wedding anniversary is the 27th this month. Oh, that year they got married. It was awful. There was so much agita between them, with the plans and just everything. She tried so hard to keep it all from me. After, Steve kept saying they’d gotten so lucky that the wedding happened a few days before Hurricane Sandy. We’d had so much family in Delaware for the celebration.” Her eyes rolled at the last word. “Thank God, everyone was back home safe when it hit the east coast. She and Steve were already on their honeymoon in Los Angeles. And, Joey brought me back with him and the family in San Francisco. I did that to make him happy or else I would have stayed home. But, still… Giulia has a lot on her mind right now. Lots of memories...”

_Shit. She didn’t tell me anything._ Dean recalled the facts he’d dug up on Julie and Steve months ago. “They would have been married ten years, then?”

Brigida nodded. Her small hand latched onto his forearm. “Oh, Dean. Don’t tell her I told you any of this. She would get so upset that I talked to you about any of that.”

Dean tried to calm her worry. “You do me a solid, Mrs. Cuore?” He waved a finger between the both of them. “You keep this little shake and bake I’m about to do in your backyard a secret and I’ll do the same.”

“You got it.” She smiled. “But, one day we are going to sit down with some coffee and cake and you are going to tell me all about this stuff.”

He nodded. “One day.” _But, I’m gonna have to come clean with your daughter first. And, soon._

*


	6. Chapter 6

Julie woke on trip day, early, alone, and filled with anxiety. The anxiety was likely a lingering side effect of having her ex as a travel companion for a decade. Steve was always out the door later than she preferred, forgetful with the most basic of items, and scrambling at the last minute for things that should have been taken care of way ahead of time. There was, however, another contributor to her anxiety.

_The dreams. Side effect of that late night reading right before falling asleep. Leave it to me to pick the most soothing topics._

Julie’s hand searched for the Kindle discarded atop the comforter. She found it on Dean’s side of her bed. _Empty side. Another reason I haven’t been sleeping as sound as usual._ A never ending parade of enticing bounties had him on an unpredictable schedule this week. He wanted to make as much money as he could before they’d be away in California for ten days. 

His absence hadn’t helped Julie’s funk. She kept telling herself she’d be away with him on their first vacation, would meet his brother, and things would auto correct themselves. She’d stop thinking about the failure with Steve once the anniversary passed. That failure didn’t have to continue to infect the relationship she was trying to build with her smoking hot neighbor. Dean would make her feel better with that magical power of his. Make her feel right again. _Safe._

If only she hadn’t started reading those damn books when all that free time presented itself. _Should have just binged a couple of shows I’m behind on._ Those books that Cat emailed over. The ones Julie had bugged Cat to send numerous times after dangling the carrot of curiosity.

Cat had sent over instructions on how to load the files onto an ereader. She’d triple checked the files downloaded off a torrent server and ensured Julie they were safe to open.

So for the past week, Julie had stayed up late reading a series of books called _Supernatural_. The premise reminded her a little of The Hardy Boys she enjoyed as a teen. The mystery quick reads had a major horror slant. Something she wasn’t as keen on. 

The two protagonists were what kept her reading. The brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. The heroes found a way to defeat the monster at the end of each novel. And there seemed to be no end to the various types of baddies they were up against. There’d been a woman in white, something called a wendigo, then a vengeful boy ghost that found inventive ways of drowning his victims. The tale she read herself to sleep with last night had been about a demon. It had crashed a plane with the goal of killing every passenger. So irate that some had the audacity to walk away unscathed, the demon stalked the survivors and was picking them off one by one the next time they were up in the air. _Perfect to read the night before I’ll be flying._ The brothers had to board a plane in an effort to stop the demon. And, Dean, the smartass, flirty, and cocksure older brother, turned out to have a fear of flying. 

_Whoever wrote these sure as shit new Dean._

The books had been written almost two decades ago by the copyright published date. The fictional character of Dean was in his mid-twenties. When Julie began to read the stories, her mind visualized Dean and Sam from that old picture on Dean’s dresser. The picture she’d studied often when she had some alone time in his room. 

She envisioned Dean in that oversized leather jacket with the flipped up collar and that smug smile. Young but in no way innocent. The bad boy with a heart of gold. She fell for the fictional character as quickly as she had the real person.

The questions that kept popping up in her mind distracted her from a lot of the plot as she read. She was more interested in the backstory of the Winchesters. She wanted to find out more about the author who’d penned the novels. Find out how he or she (if Carver Edlund was a pseudonym) knew Dean. What spurred them to build a whole entire world around these brothers? Had they been sued for using the Winchester name and likenesses? Was that even something that could happen if someone wasn’t famous? Could you defame someone by writing them in situations that could never happen?

_Dean seems to believe in the supernatural, though. Is that how the writer got the idea for the series? Oh, God, was he one of those paranormal investigators with the shaky cam and the night vision? Maybe that’s why he’s so tight-lipped about his past. Too embarrassed to admit he could have been on those “reality” shows that were all the rage years ago._

She trudged into the bathroom and readied for the long travel day. _That would explain the crazy ass subject material. But, if anyone took whatever really happened to his mom - something he still hasn’t talked to me about - and twisted it into that awful demise..._ She shuddered, recalling the opening scene in the very first book. Mary Winchester had been dragged up the wall, to the ceiling of her son’s nursery, by some demonic force and then burned to death. _I know how upset I would be reliving a family loss like that in such a macabre reinvention._ A whimpering yawn left her mouth. 

Warm water pelted her in the shower. Random thoughts surfaced. Then, the recurring one she had since she started reading the novels a few nights ago scurried to the head of the class.

_Could Sam have written them? The details. The descriptions. The brother and family issues? Shit, I’m only on the fourth book and Cat said she unearthed dozens of them._

She wished Dean were in the shower with her to kiss all the thoughts and doubts out of her head. He could make her forget her own name with his mouth alone.

_I’ve got to ask him about these books._

Dean knocked on her front door a half hour before they were set to leave. Two tall take out coffees rested in his large palms and a weary smile lined his face. The dark circles under his eyes confirmed he hadn’t slept any better than Julie. Even exhausted, though, he was extremely pleasing on the eyes in his usual two layers. His lips slipped along her mouth, perked her up into a smile with the surprising taste of Pumpkin Spice. He frowned when she called him on it. “Took a sip by accident.” She weighed her half empty cup and cocked her brow. “Okay, maybe more than a sip,” he confessed. 

She triple-checked like she usually did before leaving the house for a long trip. She followed Dean in Baby in her car to Cas’s house. No way was he leaving his pride and joy in his driveway with no one to watch over her daily. And, Julie learned it was sacrilegious to suggest the Impala be parked in some airport garage. Wes and Samuel were great neighbors. But, apparently, not five star auto-sitting material by Dean’s standards. Cas and Jack were.

The trio of men accomplished stilted yet endearing early goodbyes in Cas’s living room. Julie melted at Dean ruffling Jack’s hair. Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder. And, the father and son that she had grown to appreciate with their awkward social cues and huge hearts pulled her into warm hugs. 

Then, Julie drove Dean to the airport in her little blue compact. It was a forty minute trek. Dean’s wide shoulders, thick thighs and clunky boots squished into the tiny passenger seat. He huffed to himself in his own world of anxiety. His meaty fingers tapped away at jerky knees. His worried profile took her attention off the road for most of the trip. She cupped his cheek once, felt the scratch of his scruff, in an attempt to soothe. He quipped, mimicking her stern tone, “Hands at ten and two.”

Those meaty fingers threaded between hers after they’d endured check-in and security and found their way through the terminal to the boarding gate that would take them to California. He slumped back in one of the seats. His bow legs open and stretched out. His ass on the seat’s edge. His chin resting on Julie’s shoulder. “Maybe we should see if your car can handle a cross country drive. It would get great gas mileage and glide over the road, it’s so light. Would almost be like flying.” He whispered.

She squeezed his fingers tight. “You could barely handle the short trip in it this morning. I don’t want to experience Sardine Dean.” She kissed his forehead. Approving gazes from a couple of older females strolling in front of them made Julie smile. “We’ll get a couple drinks in you once we’re in the air. That should help.”

Dean groaned.

Those meaty fingers clutched the arms of his aisle seat on the airplane. He white knuckled it through take off. Sweat broke over his brow. Julie kissed his cheek and snuck a hand under his arm. She patted his knee through the ascent and rotation until they leveled at their cruising altitude. Dean bit his bottom lip, staring at the seat belt light. When it finally disappeared, he exhaled a breath with a loud gasp.

Julie ordered some alcohol from the flight attendant. She slid it onto Dean’s tray watching him down his. He shot back her offering, quick as the first. Not soon after, she’d dozed off like she often did on a flight. This time, she fell asleep to the sounds of Dean rambling about a recent bounty hunt. The smile etched on her face as she drifted, listening to the voice she loved. Even when it drove her crazy with syllables pieced together, making incoherent and ridiculous statements that only a male could rationalize as sensible. His voice was hesitant and distracted, something she didn’t often hear from this imposing and beautiful man. Thirty five thousand feet above solid ground was what could cause that in Dean.

She dreamt of a young Dean and that jacket. The worn leather mixed with his scent. Bent over a possessed copilot lying on the airplane floor by the exit hatch. Dean tossed holy water on the demon and it seared, sizzled, and smoked. Dean’s eyes wide with adrenaline as he and Sam struggled to subdue the subject they needed to exorcise.

“Jules.” His lips caressed her forehead, waking her. “Gonna land soon.”

“Hm.” She stirred, leaning her head up from the makeshift pillow of his biceps. Her eyes widened and took in Dean. She smiled at the crinkles around his eyes, inspecting her right back. A flight attendant made the rounds with a bag for trash. “Already?” she asked.

“Yep.” He shook his head. “It’s amazing what you can sleep through.”

She frowned. “Were you stuck in the seat the whole time?”

“Oh, no. I got up a couple times. You didn’t even miss me.” He frowned back.

“I’m sorry.”

He captured her legging covered knee cap with a palm. “Don’t be. Your ‘could care less’ attitude actually relaxed me. That chainsaw snoring was pleasurable for the rows in front and behind us, too, I’m sure.”

She couldn’t be mad at any teasing from this man for long. “You survived.” She smiled.

He lifted a finger. “Don’t. We haven’t landed yet.”

She pulled his hand down and kissed him, grinning against his lips. “Wanna make out through the landing?”

He leaned back to inspect her face with raised brows. “Is that allowed?”

She shrugged. “Let’s find out.”

*

Dean was not a good passenger in the back of the Uber, either. Julie tried to distract his silent critiquing of their driver with the sights of San Jose and the interesting things she picked out.

“Dean, we’re on Winchester Boulevard.” She smiled and pointed out the window.

“Huh. I bet it’s the most awesome street in San Jose.” He grinned and leaned into her personal space to gaze out the same window. Lips found her cheek. “It’s all sunny and bright.”

Julie laughed. “It’s never sunny and bright on the east coast?”

He shrugged and settled back into his seat. “Just feels different.”

“That’s because you’re on this thing called a vacation.”

“Oh, is that what it is?”

“So, no last minute warnings about your brother?”

He shook his head. “Just no flirting. You don’t want to get on Eileen’s bad side.”

“I wouldn’t flirt with him.” She turned to look out the window and mumbled, “At least not in front of his pregnant girlfriend.”

“I heard that.”

Julie grinned.

Ten minutes later, the car pulled up to the bricked driveway in the cul de sac of a neighborhood. The airy rambling rancher had white french doors lining the front exterior. Weathered cedar shingles covered the slight angled roof. Potted plants surrounded a bubbling fountain. Elms and cypresses towered behind the house in the backyard Julie hoped had a pool. She wondered what kind of cars were parked in the two car garage.

Dean tugged a couple pieces of luggage by her feet and tossed his duffel onto the ground. She heard the car drive away. The worried look on his face as he inspected the house made her sigh. “Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Should we just get a hotel room somewhere?”

“No. Course not. Why?”

“You just look…”

“Dean!” The excited bellow shouted around a corner of the house. Then, Julie marveled at the actual physical stature of the younger brother she’d seen over the months via a tiny phone screen. His long strides had him halfway down the drive in a second. He was wearing a tank and gym shorts. Tan everywhere. Slender hips. A huge wingspan of an upper chest and muscular arms. _Jesus._

Dean turned to look at Julie with narrowed lids. “Did you just gasp?” He mumbled before Sam got within earshot.

“Huh?” _Did I?_

Dean shook his head, straightened his posture and walked up the drive to meet his brother. Sam had a good few inches on Dean and enveloped him in a huge bear hug. _Dean is no shortie, either. Jesus. These two men are so fucking… Ugh._

They patted each other’s backs for emphasis before they let go of each other. Dean gave Sam a once over. “You look good, Sammy.”

Sam’s wide toothy smile took over his whole face. “Glad you made it in one piece.” He chuckled and ran his fingers through long strands of brown hair. “How’d the rest of the passengers on the plane fare after sharing a flight with you?”

“Can it. I was on good behavior. I’d say ask Julie, but she was asleep for the whole thing. I’m also not sure she can put words together to form a sentence right now.” He smirked, then nodded in her direction. “But we can give it a try. Meet my travel buddy.” Dean smiled with what Julie thought was pride. That made her beam as they both strode over.

Sam bent down and swooped her into a great big hug. “So good to finally meet you in person, Julie.”

Dean watched Julie’s hand placement on his brother, grinned, and mouthed, “Behave,” to Julie.

“You too, Sam. Appreciate you letting us stay. You and Eileen must be beyond busy.” She released from his grip. He had the startings of a beard and coarse stubble skirted over her cheek. He had an earthy scent, like he’d been working outside.

“Taking care of some things around the house before the baby gets here and we don’t have time for anything else.” He smiled from ear to ear. “Eileen’s at work. She’ll be home in a couple of hours.” He grabbed Julie’s luggage and nodded to them both. “Come on in. I’ve got some lunch.”

Dean groaned and tossed the duffel bag over his shoulder.

“Relax, Dean. We’ve stocked up on nitrates and preservatives just for you.” Sam shook his head.

Julie smiled and grabbed Dean’s free hand. They followed Sam into one of the French doors, ushered into a beautiful open living space. It had a cottage, rustic feel. Copper fixtures and a tin tray ceiling over a dining area reflected the natural light cascading indoors. Another wall of French doors at the far end of the large room led to the backyard. A hint of sparkling blue beyond the windows had Julie itching to see if her pool suspicions were correct. 

Julie sensed the feminine influence with the welcoming little touches. The bright wildflowers in a cobalt vase atop the long beech dining table with sunflower colored placemats. Cushy throw pillows littered a nearby couch. It smelled like old books and cinnamon and lavender. It was lived in, a little disorganized. A place you could kick up your feet and get comfy.

Sam deposited the luggage by the kitchen island. “Beer?” He offered and bent down to rummage through a beverage fridge. Brown, chin length hair fell around the sides of his face. Julie studied his features. He had a prominent nose and chiseled jawline. “I got a bunch of your favorites.” The eyes were a beautiful hazel, flecks of blue and green mixed in with the brown.

Dean slid on one of the stools and nodded for Julie to join him on a nearby seat. His fingers fanned over the island’s wood block counter. “Cold and wet is my favorite.” Dean’s equally impressive, fiery green eyes lit up at the label of the beer placed in front of him. “Thanks.”

“Julie?” Sam tilted the other beer in his hand in her direction.

She shook her head to turn down the beer and clear her head from the overload of male beauty. “A little too early for me.”

“We’ve got water. Sparkling, mineral, infused?”

Dean twisted the beer cap along with his face. “What the hell, Sam? What about good ole tap?”

Sam shook his head. “You do not drink from the tap here. Trust me.”

Julie giggled. “I’d love some mineral water.”

“Comin’ right up.” Sam smiled and turned to go through the contents in the stainless steel refrigerator.

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted up a pinky when he took a swig. Julie swatted at one of his denim covered ass-cheeks. He wiggled his brows, then dipped his head toward her ear to mumble, “Save it for later, sweetheart.” He cleared his throat and directed his question at Sam. “How are you and Eileen affording this place?”

Sam placed a tray of cold cuts, cheese and vegetables on the island and a water in front of Julie. She thanked him with a quiet nod so he could answer. “I work for a property management company. You don’t listen to half the stuff I tell you.” Dean shrugged and waited for Sam’s annoyed face to dissipate. Sam sighed and continued. “Eileen and I’ve moved about four times since we got to California. All empty rentals owned by my employer that need some fixing up. I do random maintenance while we stay, along with the other jobs they send me out to do. Get a little break on the rent. Schedule works for me with school. We get to tuck a little money away for all the stuff we’re going to need with the baby.”

Julie popped an olive between her lips and snuck a slice of cheese. Dean shoveled some deli meat into his mouth and swallowed it down after two chews. “Shouldn’t Eileen be on bed rest or whatever pregnant women do when they’re about to pop?”

“Maternity leave starts in a few days.”

Julie had been introduced to Eileen, who was deaf, over video chat. Eileen was an amazing lip reader. She was sassy with Dean over the call and joked to Julie that she must like a challenge or be a glutton for punishment. Julie had practiced a couple of words and phrases in sign language in anticipation for the trip. She made a mental note to grab the baby gift out of her luggage before Eileen came home.

Dean talked with another mouthful. “You going to be able to stay here for a while?”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe. If not, we’ll figure it out.”

Dean chuckled.

Sam scrunched his lips together. “What’s so funny?”

“Sam, the planner and researcher, all easy, breezy about what happens next.”

“I’ve learned the art of letting go, Dean.” Sam gulped some beer.

“Good for you.” Dean nodded and clinked the bottom of his bottle to Sam’s.

“I _did_ , however, plan for the four of us to go out to dinner tonight.”

Dean had already taken care of half the appetizer board. “Awesome. Food. Family. Probably need to crash for a couple hours, though.” He siphoned out the remainder of his beer with a long tug on the bottle. 

_I could watch that mouth for hours._ Julie couldn’t help the smile. Dean caught the reaction, seemed to read her thoughts with his devilish smirk, and gave his bottom lip a quick swipe of his tongue. _Damn._

Sam’s throat clearing brought Julie out of her naughty thoughts. He smiled and stated. “Sure. I’ll show you guys where you’ll be staying.”

*

As soon as Sam clicked the guest bedroom door closed, Julie split the blinds open and surveyed the backyard view. “Yes.” She whispered. “Knew it.”

Dean crept up behind and wrapped warm fingers around her waist. “What did you know?” His deep voice tried to match her whisper.

“Pool. And, looks like they take good care of it.”

“Planning on swimming?”

“Hoping. Brought a suit.” She turned in his hands, meeting his sleepy stare. Her forearms rested on those hills he called shoulders. “Did you bring one?”

He shook his head. “Borrow one of Sammy’s.”

She smiled. “Feel better?”

Fingers pulled her in close. He nodded. “You?”

She squinted. “Have I not seemed okay to you?”

“Not for the past couple weeks, Jules.”

Her hands dropped to press against his chest. “Well, I’m okay now.”

He grinned. “I could have done this without you, you know?”

“Oh?” She frowned.

“Yeah. But, I would have locked myself in the airplane bathroom for the whole flight.” He kissed her lips, then whispered, “You make everything better.”

She sighed. “So do you, baby.”

A tiny moan left his mouth. “Nap time?” He stepped away and sat on the edge of the queen bed, toed off his boots, stripped off one of his shirt layers and flopped back. “Oh, man. I’m wiped all of a sudden.”

Julie followed and nestled into those arms. “I’d say it’s your body releasing chemicals after you’ve built up a ton of anxiety. But, you don’t get anxious.”

“Damn right I don’t get anxious.” He squeezed her shoulder. “Time change, probably.”

Julie grinned against his chest. “You never told me, when was the last time you were on a plane?”

He pulled her tighter into his embrace. “God, I don’t know. Over fifteen years ago, if I’d have to guess.”

“Hm.” _And I thought those damn books would give me answers. Only more questions._ Julie sighed. “Let’s see who can get to sleep first.”

He chuckled. “I know who I’d put my money on.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. There's Sam and Dean. And, smut and Dean. I got carried away again. :-)

_Happy Sonavabitch. Fucking happiest I’ve ever seen him._

That thought kept popping into Dean’s mind about Sam. After his nap with Julie, they both emerged from the guest bedroom. Eileen had arrived home by then. Julie and Dean spied on the cute couple in the backyard from the kitchen. _So sweet they’re giving me a toothache._ Sam sat on a lounge chair by the pool. Eileen stood between Sam’s lanky legs with knees popped up so high he looked like he was in mid-squat. Sam’s ear was glued to Eileen’s belly; his eyes closed in deep focus, a stupid ass smile on his face. Eileen’s fingers threaded through Sam’s hair. His arms enveloped her and gripped the dip of her back. 

There was a reason people remarked that moms-to-be had a glow. When she turned sideways, Eileen may have been the width of a doorway; but, in Sam’s arms she lit up. _A baby bubble belly that Sammy can’t keep his hands off of._

Her pregnant tummy made hugs awkward and comical when Julie and Dean made their presence known, but Eileen was all for trying. When she and Julie began the usual get to know you chit chat, Dean spotted the tell tale signs of a hunter dancing around questions. Sam was still all smiles, watching the interaction and helping Eileen unwrap baby gifts Julie had brought.

Dean sat in the back seat with Julie in Sam’s jeep on the drive to dinner. Julie squeezed his hand numerous times on the ride. That gesture had come to mean many different things to Dean. In this instance, he recognized it as _shut up and don’t comment on your brother’s driving_. Dean was pretty sure Sam wouldn’t have given anything he said a second thought. A permanent grin on Sam’s face accompanied his explanations of sites on the way to the restaurant. Julie remarked that the Winchester Mystery House was on her list of things to see while in San Jose. Dean groaned at the idea of a tourist activity.

Both couples lounged in Sam and Eileen’s living room after dinner. The floor lamps lit the space up with an amber warmth. The sun had set and darkness enveloped the house. Occasional movement from shadows beyond the french door windows kept Dean on guard. He noted how at ease and relaxed Sam was. 

Each pair occupied a spot on the emerald green sectional. Sam wedged into the chaise corner. Eileen rested against his chest. Their hands intertwined atop Eileen’s belly. Julie snuggled into Dean’s side. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, taking in the conversation as mostly an observer. Sam’s smile dropped on occasion when a certain phrasing or question from Julie also activated Dean’s inner alarm. They’d shoot a glance over at each other and one or both kicked into the second nature verbal deflection.

The conversation circled back to Baby Winchester often.

“Have you come up with names yet?” Julie asked, her fingers playing with Dean’s. 

Eileen turned and tilted her head up to stare at Sam. He nodded once and then she answered. “It took forever. And, we still might change our minds once he or she comes into the world.” More belly stroking. “Want to tell them?” Eileen smiled at Sam.

Sam cleared his throat. “Well, if it’s a girl, we came up with Maura Jo.”

“Maura was my mom’s name and it’s the Irish version of Mary.” Eileen explained, watching Sam. “And, Jo, is female for John.”

Dean nodded in approval. “Pretty.” Julie added.

Sam continued, “If it’s a boy, we’re going with Patrick, after Eileen’s dad.” Another throat clearing from Sam. “Patrick Dean.”

Dean clutched Julie’s fingers at the announcement. A slight smile appeared on Julie’s lips as he focused on her profile. His face heated. “I think that’s a great choice.” Julie commented. He realized in that moment how many little ways she had his back. She wasn’t giving away his surprise to Sam and Eileen. _Gotta give her a proper thank you later._

“I’m sorry, guys, but I’m beat. I’ve got to get up early tomorrow.” Eileen sighed and grunted, propelling her body off the couch. Sam chuckled and assisted with his large hands. “My discomfort is funny to you? You want to try carrying around a watermelon in your stomach for a month and see how it feels?” She gave him a hard stare.

“Course not. I’m sorry. That sounds awful.” Sam didn’t back down with his smile even though he apologized. He lifted his seated frame a foot off the couch using his stilts called arms. Eileen received a kiss on her lips in consolation. 

“I’m going to get to bed, too.” Julie rose with much more ease than poor Eileen. Dean straightened up, ready to follow. Julie gave him a tiny head shake. “You two should catch up a little more.” She smiled over to Sam. Her lips brushed along Dean’s cheek. She whispered, “Wake me up later.”

He grinned at her smirk. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sam hopped off the couch as the ladies chatted, off to their respective bedrooms. “Another beer?” He tossed the question to Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean couldn’t help but try to listen in on Eileen and Julie’s conversation. It was about the onesies and baby rattle they’d gifted earlier. _Thank God._ The potential for a slip up was causing him more worry than he’d anticipated. With only him and Julie, he now realized the ultimate control he had over the valve that could release facts and details. But this was brand new territory with a multitude of variables. _Jack and Cas don’t even worry me as much as this. Being weird can deflect a ton of shit._ Sam pushed the open beer bottle in Dean’s face, startling him out of his eavesdropping. “Thanks.” Dean muttered.

Sam nodded and settled into a seat closer to Dean on the couch. He’d gotten a beer for himself, too. They drank in silence for a couple minutes until the ladies disappeared to the other end of the house. “Are jobs still spiking, like you thought they were?” Sam was the first to speak, his voice lowered so it wouldn’t travel.

Dean shrugged. “You may be right about me looking for a connection.” He mumbled, “I told you about the stuff that happened with Julie’s mom. I mean, it was an easy fix, but still.”

“Still say you should see it as they’re lucky to have you. Protector and all that.” Sam offered.

“When have the words “lucky” and “Dean” ever gone together? And that cursed rabbit’s foot doesn’t count. I’m not all yogi and at peace with myself, like you.” Dean chuckled. “Speaking of peace, you have a weapon or two I can borrow while I’m here? Feel fucking naked, man.”

“Yeah. I’ll hook you up before you go to bed. I’ve got to do my check-ins in a little bit, anyway.”

“Still doing the research and site placements for our fellow hunters, huh?”

“Yeah, but not as much. Garth’s leading that department from his home base. Good job as always. I’ve started mentoring.” Sam smiled.

“Mentoring?” Dean surveyed the outside area with a tracking gaze. New territory always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Young hunters. I’ve got two Garth put me in contact with a few months back. They have questions, I’ve got answers.” Sam picked at something on his jeans. He looked to Dean, “And, before you ask, Garth was going to see if you’re interested. But, I told him you didn’t have time right now.”

“But, Mr. Mom does?”

Sam’s lips pressed into a pencil thin line. “Dean, your patience is doled at sparingly and is very... person specific. Even then, it takes a long time for you to, um, warm up to someone.” Sam tilted his head in self-correction. “Unless it’s a hot female. And, you already have one that’s occupying a lot of your free time.”

“Well, that’s true.” Dean grinned in agreement.

“And, you’re helping Cas by being a role model for Jack, anyway.” The kind of sad smile that Sam had perfected popped up. “I miss that kid.”

“Give me a break. Jack talks to you a few times a week.” Dean interjected. “More than Cas and I combined, I’d bet. If you saw him in person as much as we do, trust me, your verbal interactions would be almost nonexistent. That’s what happens when you’re an enforcer of discipline. You’re the one he can confide in right now. Especially with his Internet girlfriend. Enjoy it.”

“I’ll try to bask in the cool uncle status for as long as I can.” Sam lifted his brows and sipped. “You and Julie seem pretty okay.”

“Been a little bumpy, but things are evening out.” He pulled out of his own self-reflection. “Things seem better than okay for you here.”

“Yeah. Huh. Kind of scares the shit of me.”

“Why?”

“Because my life… our life… when has it ever been this stable, Dean?”

Dean sighed. “For this long? Never.”

“Exactly. I look back now, all the times I ran away from ‘the life’.” Sam air quoted with one hand. “Running off to Stanford, meeting Jess. Living with Amelia in Texas.” He picked at the beer label with a thumbnail. “And, you. I never saw what life was really like for you all those years back. With Lisa and Ben. The family you built. If it was anything like what I have with Eileen now... Man, I’m sorry for taking you away from all that. Especially after I made you promise to leave everything else behind to be with them.”

Dean shifted atop the seat cushion. “If we’re getting all chick flick I’m heading to bed.” He swallowed half the beer in a couple gulps.

Sam chuckled.

Dean blew some air out of his mouth. “You didn’t take me away from that. I made the decision. And, it was the right one then.” He nodded in the direction to where Julie was. Probably in the guest bathroom getting ready for bed. “I just don’t know if I’m making the right one now.”

“I wasn’t sure in the beginning. With Eileen. But, it didn’t have anything to do with how I felt about her. It was how I felt about me. I’ll bet it’s exactly what you’re doing to yourself now.” Dean sat and listened. “And, you don’t do anything half-ass, Dean. So, if you’re going to punish and guilt yourself, it’s going to be ten times worse than what I did to myself.” Sam leaned in. “And, you’re making it ten times harder for yourself by trying this with someone who knows nothing about our lives.”

Dean nodded like a bobble head. “Oh, ya think? It’s not like there are a lot of women that would check all my requirements on a dating app. You grabbed the only one in the country.”

Sam smiled. “Not apologizing for that.”

“I gotta tell her soon.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“I didn’t need you to agree with me, Sammy.”

Sam pointed over the back of the couch. “That woman you have is perfect for you. If mom was still around…” He gulped some beer. “She’d be so happy for you. Hell, if dad were here he’d tell you to get out of your own way and lay it all on the line. He’d tell you it wouldn’t be easy but it’d be the right thing to do. How long did mom keep the life a secret from dad?”

Dean thought back to when they time traveled back to 1978. “They were married for about five years, I guess. But, none of those revelations stuck. Michael wiped…”

Sam nodded over to the kitchen in an effort to stifle Dean’s detailing. “That’s not what I was getting at. Remember how disappointed and hurt dad was, not being told the truth for that long? I think you’ve gotta rip the bandaid off, quick. And, the opus that was us? All the Chuck? That’s gone, done. Things are as normal as they’re ever going to be.”

Dean nodded and breathed out a heavy sigh. “You’re right more times than I care to admit, you know that?”

“Thanks. If it helps, I’ve got your back. Nothing’s changed when it comes to that.”

Dean smiled. “Patrick Dean, huh?” He toasted with a tip of his beer. “Has a nice ring to it.”

Sam nodded. “I thought so.”

*

Dean snuck into the bedroom as quiet as he could. There were creaks in the hardwood floor he had yet to memorize. He slipped the handgun and knife Sam gave him into his duffel bag. The click of a table lamp on the closest nightstand and a deposit of his cell phone started his bedtime routine. His gaze halted at Julie’s sleeping figure. She was a tangle in the sheets, dead to the world. Half of her body exposed, probably from the warm temperature, tantalizing his thoughts in a tank top and panties. His eyes lit up when he realized the panties were the pink satin ones. The ones that tied up in cute little bows on her hips. Those were his favorite. She’d wear them especially for him.

He disrobed down to his boxers in under ten seconds. There’d been so much running through his mind tonight, so many thoughts. Now, all he wanted to do was feel. _Her._ Dean slinked onto the base of the bed and grabbed at one of Julie’s ankles. Her body was heavy with sleep, but still willing and pliable.

“You gonna forgive me for not waking you up before I start?” He pulled back the sheets and wedged himself between her legs with a soft belly flop onto the mattress. The bed bounced. Julie mumbled in her sleep. Dean’s hands clasped around the sides of her bare waist. “Gonna give me what I need, sweetheart?” His nose brushed over the satin, inhaling her scent. “Damn. I missed you these past few days.”

“Dean.” She sighed, stirring and wriggling under his weight.

“Wakey, wakey, Jules.” Hands fanned over the satin. He loved the cool and slippery feel of the fabric. But not as much as what they covered. Fingers searched and found the dip of her folds and pressed inside. The satin bloomed a darker rosy shade with Julie’s wetness. “You gonna let ‘em hear how good I make you feel?”

A smile formed on her lips, eyes still closed. “No. Gonna be a good and respectful houseguest. Keep my orgasms to myself.”

He tugged at the strings on her hips and undid the ribbons. Her heated sex revealed to him like a gift as he peeled back the satin. He groaned at the sight of her curls, not waiting, not asking, and attached his mouth to her pussy. The suction of his lips and friction of his scruff, scratching at her the way he knew she liked, pulled a moan deep from Julie’s throat. His tongue lapped into her folds and found the slick all for him to enjoy.

“God, Dean. Not fair.” Julie squeaked. Dean focused on her face as he sucked and licked. She bit her bottom lip to keep quiet.

“Gotta give me a little more, baby. Look at me.” He edged his words with authority. “Feedback is key.”

She hummed and writhed. “I look at you, it’s all over. Staring at the pretty face of yours will make me cum in no time.”

He chuckled into her heat. “Suit yourself. If that’s the case, you’re going to be dessert. And, you know I like extra helpings of sweet stuff.”

She groaned. “Yes, please.”

Dean stretched her open with his fingers. She was glistening in the lamp light. A rush of blood to her core made her skin thrum and pulse under his touch. The tip of his tongue flicked at her clit, all puffy and pink. “Yes, please? What is it you want me to do, Jules?”

The request left her mouth on the wave of a whisper. “Eat me out, baby. Make me cum.”

“Hm. May have to beg me to stop.”

She shook her head. “Even if I do, don’t stop.” She arched her back when he’d hit that special spot again.

“Really hungry. You sure?” He whispered.

She nodded, then sighed. “Do that thing with your tongue.”

“Gotta be more specific.” His cock was getting harder by the second. Tasting her, hearing her requests, loving how comfortable she had gotten with him.

“Lick me like an ice cream cone.”

“Ah. That I can do.” Flattening his tongue along every inch, starting way down south and collecting every drop of her as she melted. All the way up to the top, only to find his way back down again. He’d make the occasional lazy circular motion and took his damn time. She tasted sweet and tangy and velvety against his tongue, like citrus and sour cream. Julie was a sensual ambrosia he wanted to gorge on for hours. 

“Shit.” Her eyes popped open and she righted herself up onto her elbows and forearms. She brought her strong thighs up and sandwiched him in by his ears for a couple seconds. “Wait. Wait.” 

“You told me not to stop.” He mumbled into her pussy.

She giggled and released his head from her wrestling hold. “I lied.” She raised a brow. “Let me ride you.”

He raised both brows. “You want to ride this pretty face again?”

“No, wanna ride that pretty cock.” She smiled.

“Damn, Jules. That dirty little mouth on you sometimes.” He tisked, then slid up her body, rolled onto his back, taking her with him in a strong embrace. Patches of kisses covered her face and neck. “I want it all over me.”

She obliged, kissing his chin and Adam’s apple, pecking his chest and circling his belly button with her tongue. A quick strip of his boxers and she was on top of him again. His excitement built with her eagerness. She felt so good, warm and wet, straddling his midsection and teasing his cock with her clenched ass cheeks. She grabbed at the hem of her tank and wriggled the top up and over her head. Her ponytail flopped. 

“Missed these beauties.” Dean smirked, latching onto her breasts. The soft, ample handfuls spilling over his palms as he squeezed. 

She smiled. “They missed you, too.” She arched her chest into his hands, egging on the tugs and twists of her nipples. A reach around and then stroke of her hand on his cock hitched the breath from his chest. She pumped him nice and steady for a solid minute. Those curvy hips circled, rocked back and forth, humped and used his body for the particular amount of friction she desired. He settled his hands on her waist and admired the view. Willing and eager to be whatever she needed. She grinned at the loud moan escaping his lips as she scooted back into position, readying to receive him. The heat and slick between her swollen lips enveloped his cock. “Gonna let ‘em hear how good I make you feel?” She taunted Dean with his previous question.

“Fuck.” He grit his teeth together after the expletive. His hands gripped her hips, trying to force her onto him with his impatience. “Don’t tease, sweetheart. Let me inside.”

“Teasing is half the fun. You taught me that.” Julie maneuvered the head of his cock, let it press into her entrance. “All your fault.” She sighed. “But, if you insist.” Julie inhaled, then held her breath. Dean’s body went rigid, muscles locked. She accepted the entirety of him in one slow slide. Air from her lungs escaped in a long exhale when he was balls deep. “Better?” She asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled, keeping her still and close with his hold. “But I know how to make it even better.” She gasped at the unexpected pistoning of his hips. He pulled and pushed, out and in, leading the charge, making her beautiful body bounce. She fell forward, hands clutching the top of the headboard. The angle of her hips gave him more room to work into her like a jackhammer. He groaned, pulled her down at the dip of her back and fucked her harder and deeper.

“Oh my God.” Julie did her best to contain her blissed out, vocal reaction. The bed creaked with Dean’s growing momentum.

“That’ll teach you to tease a teaser.” What started as a chuckle from his mouth turned into forceful grunting. The view from under her was amazing. Her whole body bucking, her back curving upwards, shoulders high and proud, locked elbows and hands now steadying her weight on his shoulders. The cords stretched tight on her elongated neck. The lines of her jaw and chin all he could see until she relented with a gasp and dipped her head down. Eyes clamped closed, that cupid bow mouth forming one of those little silent _ohs_ that drove him crazy. 

“Yes, Dean.” She moaned. Her brown eyes opened, lids heavy, to gaze at him. She gasped at a particularly pleasing thrust. “Teach me a lesson.”

Never one to ignore a challenge, Dean flipped her in one fluid motion. Her back hit the mattress as he slammed his cock deep into her on the way down. He heard the air empty out of her lungs. Their slick bodies rubbed deliciously against each other. The whiff of sex and sweat filled his nostrils. “”No lesson needed. You’re awesome.” He kissed her lips. “Am gonna fuck you into next Tuesday, though.”

She moaned in approval. “How ‘bout next Thursday?”

He chuckled and pulled out. “Let’s see how bendy my lady is, then.” His hands massaged her ass cheeks. Palms slid slowly up the back of her thighs, lifting them up off the mattress. He latched fingers under her bent knees and rose onto his own, spreading his stance and locking into position under her ass. 

He laughed at the look of wonder on her face as he placed the back of her calves against the firm ridges of his collarbone. “O-oh.” She stuttered. He clamped onto her thighs and slid in. “Oh.” She repeated.

Dean began to thrust. Julie gave in, hands dropping to her sides, fisting the sheets. He reined himself in at the start, penetrating her slow. But the moans that spilled out from Julie when he hit her g-spot shifted him from first to third gear. “Goddamn.” He muttered when she constricted her walls around his cock. Ankles locked over his shoulders when he leaned down, pressed closer, and the angle let him get even deeper. “How’m I doin’?” He groaned.

Julie whimpered in response.

“That good, huh?” He flashed her a cheeky grin when she stared into his eyes. “Need you to cum for me, beautiful. This isn’t… uh… sustainable.” He panted.

She nodded and clenched again.

“Fuck. Really isn’t gonna last if you keep doing that.” He beared down and gave her all he had left. The force, penetration, his words commanding her to let go. He wasn’t sure what one thing it was or if it was a combination of it all, but she finally came. She cried out and spasmed around his cock. That was all he needed to chase his release soon after hers.

Dean fell onto the mattress, an exhausted mess. His arms pulled her into his embrace.

She buried her head into his chest and giggled.

“What?” He panted.

“You were so loud.” She mumbled and kissed his tattoo.

“Huh?” His brows furrowed. “No, I wasn’t.”

She nodded. “Yeah, you were.” Her fingers ran up his neck. “God, if you are this insatiable now, what the hell were you like when you were younger?”

Dean shrugged. “I guess you should be glad you didn’t know me back then. I probably would have wrecked you.” His cell phone vibrated on the nightstand. He picked it up and swiped at the screen to read the message from Sam.

_Are you alright, old man? Do I need to call an ambulance?_

Dean sighed and texted back the middle finger.

“Who was it?” Julie yawned.

“Nevermind.”

Julie laughed. “I told you you were loud.”

He ignored the comment and kissed her forehead. “What do you want to do tomorrow? Sam told me he has a job to take care of in the morning. That gives us a few hours to ourselves.”

Her palm splayed out on his chest. “I know it might cause you physical pain, but I really want to go to that Winchester Mystery House.”

She sounded so hopeful, he didn’t want to disappoint her. “As long as you promise that’s the most touristy thing we do while we’re here in San Jose.”

“I promise. But, I don’t know what Sam or Eileen might have planned.”

He yawned. “Yeah, or your brother for that matter when we get to San Francisco.”

“I apologize in advance, baby.”

He smiled, hoping there wouldn’t be anything he’d have to apologize for anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that I believe I have some sort of psychic connection with Jared or am able to manifest my thoughts. No one would believe this (but I think I could check my GoogleDoc history revision dates to prove it) - I wrote in my outline story notes that I thought it would be fun for Julie and Dean to visit the Winchester Mystery House while they are in San Jose days before Jared mentioned it on their August 9th panel. My grin spread from ear to ear when I heard him say that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's going to get angsty again soon. I appreciate all the positivity. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this was a tough chapter. Ping ponged from fluff and angst a lot. Not as much as Forrest Gump, but still... oh, I just showed my age with that reference.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Dean stood on the corner of the busy intersection at Olsen Drive and Winchester Boulevard. This kind of hookey, touristy stuff reminded him of his year with Lisa and Ben.  _ A dozen years ago. Shit. _ He’d poured his heart and soul into being a normal, family man back then. They’d hit an amusement park or attraction, take a road trip, go to a major league baseball game. Whatever or wherever, Dean would insist they stand by some landmark or statue for the requisite photo op. He recognized that little tug in his chest. Sadness. Realizing, again, that he was the only one from that trio of a makeshift family with those recollections. Lisa and Ben had no memories of him, with him, of them, like that. His choice, of course, and he knew it had been the best decision. But that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt to make it. And, that it hadn’t hurt like hell. For a long time.

_ I don’t want to go through that again. Can’t lose her. _

He tugged at his t-shirt, regretting the decision of the second layer button up. He squinted through the sun’s rays. Dean had shrugged off Sam’s offer that morning to borrow a pair of his sunglasses. He was regretting that decision, too.

The Uber had dropped him and Julie off by the guest parking lot minutes ago. Palms and other trees dotted the urban landscape. Julie’s smile widened, careening her neck upwards, at the massive sign beckoning visitors. The sign was red and white, at least eight by ten feet, mounted atop large columns. Dean’s surname arched loud and proud in that Old West font on the billboard above their heads.

He couldn’t see those pretty brown eyes behind her sunglasses. But he knew she was puppy dogging it when she asked if he’d stand under the sign so she could take a picture. He sighed and gave in, posturing with a bit of gruff, arms crossed, as the traffic flew by.

“Stay right there.” She held up a hand to him and then turned toward the street. Before he could ask, the walk light had switched.  _ Hate to see her leave but love to watch her go.  _ Julie crossed three lanes to stand on the opposite corner. It took her some seconds to find the right spot, shuffling a few feet back and forth, side to side, angling her phone. Finally, one of her fingers pointed to her face. She flashed a smile, then pointed to Dean.

_ Cute and cheesy little nerd.  _ He laughed at her snapping away to capture the perfect pic with her phone. His ornery self tossed some funny faces into the mix. A family of four, also obvious tourists, strolled up alongside her on the corner. The husband said something to Julie. She nodded with zeal. Dean frowned as she handed over her phone to the man and crossed the lanes back over.

The frown disappeared when she latched arms around his waist. “Smile.” She said. “A real one this time. The nice man is taking our picture.”

He wanted to scold her for being so trusting. But that was one of the traits he admired. If he was being really honest with himself, it was one of the things he loved about her.  _ After all, she trusts me. _

They’d spent the next two hours on the grounds of the Winchester Mystery House. Dean wasn’t amazed by much anymore. But, he had to give it to Sarah Winchester. The 160 room Victorian house on six acres was a marvel of architecture and weird. The exterior had a shit ton of steep pitched roofs, spires, dormers, brick red and mustard yellow shingles. Every inch contained decorative details. Julie paid a lot of attention to the myriad of Tiffany stained glass.

Inside the house were doors and steps that led to nowhere. There were winding staircases, tight spaces, and bedroom after bedroom. The tour guide explained that Sarah was the widow of rifle manufacturer William Winchester. Sarah believed the ghosts of those that died at the hands of her husband’s creation haunted her until the day she herself passed. Hell, there was even a seance room. Dean was certain if he had his EMF meter, it’d be getting off the chart readings.

Julie was quiet for the tour, listening and attentive. When the dozen or so in the group ended up in claustrophobic quarters, Dean would press up nice and close behind her frame. A tilt of his head to inspect her reaction would always make her grin.

Left to their own devices after the official tour, Julie and Dean walked the garden grounds for a while. He gripped her hand but let her control their direction. He had to admit he liked it when she took the lead.

She stopped at one of the benches by a building. A sign post labeled it the drying house. Julie was dressed for the warm weather in some cotton capris and a flowy top. Dean had removed the plaid shirt and wrapped it around his waist at the tour start. Even though his t-shirt was sweaty and damp, she still scooted next to him on the bench seat. A tall concrete angel in prayer stood guard yards away encircled by neat, trimmed hedges.

Julie folded her legs and stared off at a three story solitary tower in the distance. Dean played with the fabric on one of her shoulders. “Kind of interesting.” She stated. Her shrug curled her closer into his chest.

“Yeah. Check that right off my bucket list.” Dean quipped. 

“Think there’s any relation to you?”

“These Winchesters? Doubtful. But if there is, I need to get in on some of that inheritance.”

Two boys raced past, kicking up dust and gravel, while a couple argued under their breaths by a fence. Julie’s hands clenched in her lap. She twiddled her thumbs. He recognized that tick.  _ Uh oh. She’s getting ready to ask me something. Something she doesn’t think I’ll like. _

“Well, this place must be right up your alley?” Julie removed her sunglasses to stare at him.

He smiled at the way her brown eyes caught the sunlight, burning warm and bright. His thoughts turned naughty and distracted him. “What alley would that be?”

“Ghosts. The paranormal.” He went rigid at her words. She smiled. “You don’t have to hide it anymore, Dean.”

His head shook and he laughed. He cursed himself internally at how fake he sounded. “What are you talking about?”  _ Did Brigida tell her? _

She sighed. “Cat found these books online. She was digging for information on you.” Julie placed a hand on his biceps. “Don’t be mad. She was only looking out for me. It was months ago.”

_ Books? Oh, for fuck’s sake. Why couldn’t Chuck have snapped those things out of existence, too? Fucking writers. Gotta run with it now, I guess. Thanks, Cat. Officially off my fucking Christmas card list.  _ “Are you talking about those God awful  _ (literally) _ serial novels?”

Julie nodded, eager and begging him to spill more details by the look on her face. “Supernatural. So, you do know about them?”

He nodded and pursed his lips together in disdain. His gaze tore from hers to inspect the dirt by his sneakers.  _ Better to let her lead. Come on, baby, take the wheel on this conversation. _

It took a few seconds but she finally read his mind. “I started reading them last week. Sam and Dean. John and Mary. Some little pieces lined up here and there.”

“How far’d you get?” Dean forgot how much of the saga Chuck had actually gotten published.

“Just a few.” She nudged him to look her in the eyes. “So? Is it true?”

Dean pushed the expiration on how long he could get away with staying quiet. He looked up to meet her eyes.

She lifted both shoulders and huffed. “I’m guessing you were a paranormal investigator? Or something like that? With Sam?”

He sighed and did the cutest shrug and head tilt he could muster. “You got me. It’s not exactly the easiest thing to explain. Especially to someone who doesn’t believe in that stuff.”

Her eyes narrowed. “How’d you get into it?”

_ Shit. Easiest way through is with the truth. Even if it’s truth adjacent with some necessary omissions. _ “Told ya before, sweetheart. Family business.”

“Who’s Carver Edlund?”

“The author?”  _ Shit.  _ “Friend of the family. Should say, was. Got a little carried away with the fiction side of things. I’m sure you figured that out.”

“So, you’ve read them?”

Dean shook his head. “Just some passages here and there.”

Julie placed her small hand over his. “Glad you haven’t read them cover to cover. I’m sure some of the details would have hit a little too close to home.”

“So, then, you can understand why I really don’t want to talk about them?”

Julie sighed and nodded. “Of course, baby. I still have a ton of questions, though.” She smiled. “But, a ghost hunter?” She giggled.

Both shoulders lifted again as Dean attempted to charm. “Maybe if you get Sammy and I drunk enough, we’ll tell you some stories.”

*

“I am not telling her any stories.” Sam shook his head, his voice hushed. He and Dean were by the pool at the house. Julie was changing inside to go for a swim after they’d all wrapped up an early dinner. Dean had agreed to man the grill earlier that afternoon and cooked up some tasty shrimp and salmon. Even the charred veggies were to his liking. 

Eileen had disappeared soon after Julie, resting in the bedroom. It was only Sam and Dean by the crystal blue water. The two of them were getting their facts in order.  _ Like old times. _ If Dean wasn’t so worried about Julie, he may have had time to get sentimental.

Dean swigged at his beer. “I’m just asking. If she brings it up, which she might…” Julie was probably the most tactful and sympathetic woman he’d met in quite a while. But, he knew her interest on this topic would be enough to push her own boundary of decorum. “Just keep it on the ghost, possession stuff.”

“Dean...” Sam’s exasperation covered his whole face.

“I know, don’t start with a lecture. Hey, at least she knows now.”

“But, not everything!” A sudden jerk of Sam’s head made his hair bounce.

“It’s a start.” Dean mumbled. “You said you had my back.”

Sam sighed. “I did. And, I do. I think I’m going to go and lay down with Eileen for a little while. Let her know what’s going on, before Julie corners her later and she’s unprepared.” Dean opened his mouth. Sam cut him off, eyebrows raised so high they almost reached his hairline. “See. That kind of thought, thinking ahead, is me having your back.” Sam rolled his eyes and marched into the house. 

Dean flopped into one of the deck chairs. He battled with the awkward angled seat and straightened his spine. His legs spread wide and bent, elbows resting on his knees. He sipped and stared at the water. He didn’t know how long the white noise of the pool’s filter pump had distracted his thoughts, calmed his mind. The sound of the back door opening drew his attention.

Julie skipped out in sandals and a tiny little dress in a loud paisley of blues and whites and blacks. She had on her big lens sunglasses. Her brown hair wrapped up in a tight bun. His eyes widened at the very low v-neck. She was displaying a generous amount of cleavage. He smirked at how she strolled over to him. He did love the little extra sway she gave those hips of hers when only he was looking.

A tilt up of his head surveyed her frame when she stopped and stood beside him. His fingers wrapped around the back of her knee, trailing up along the flesh of her thigh exposed by a very high slit. “You’re gonna swim in this dress?” He teased and chuckled. 

She bit her bottom lip. “No, silly. It’s called a cover-up.” She tore off her sunglasses and hung it on one of the cords of her neckline. “Are you gonna swim in that?” She pointed to his jeans and t-shirt.

He brushed over the slippery fabric of what he assumed was her swimsuit. “I was planning on getting  _ you _ wet, not me.”

She rolled her eyes in mock protest, waved a hand, then looked around the patio. “Did I scare everybody away?”

“You could never do that.” He patted a knee and drew her closer with his grip. “Come here.”

A fake frown responded but she gave in and sat atop him. She crossed her legs between the large gap of his own. Palms rested on his thigh muscles, steadying her position. “So, where are they?”

“Baby Winchester was doing laps in Eileen’s tummy so she went to rest. Sam decided to join her.” He shook his head. “So sweet it makes me want to throw up.”

Julie laughed, threw her head back a fraction. “You know we’ve been accused of the same type of saccharine behavior.”

Dean blew air out of his mouth. “We are not like that.”

She bounced on his thigh. “Oh, no? What do you call this, Santa?”

Dean arched a brow. “Santa? Oh, baby… gonna tell me what you want under your Christmas tree this year?” He moved his leg beneath her ass into a steady trot.

Julie giggled and slid from the momentum to rest on his lap. He reclined back into the seat. “Down, boy.” A hand encircled the back of his neck. She brushed her lips along his forehead. “I really do want to go for a dip. Not coming in?”

He nodded with his chin and she obliged with a kiss. “Maybe you can convince me. Let me see what’s underneath.” He grinned.

She sighed and propelled herself off him. “You are way too easy, you know that?” She side eyed him over her shoulder with a smirk.

“If I said that, I’d get smacked.” He smirked back.

“Yeah. It’d be true, but you’d still get smacked.” Julie shuffled out of her sandals and handed him her sunglasses. A quick rotation had her facing him as she strolled backwards. She crossed arms, fisted the material of the cover up at the waist and lifted it up and over her head.

Dean licked his lips and stared. Her black and grey one piece swimsuit fit her curves in all the right places. And the plunging neckline was even lower than the damn cover up. “Jules…” He shook his head.

She grinned. “Are you actually speechless?”

He stood up and stripped off his t-shirt. Her lips dropped and parted slightly. “Ready for that swim now.” He shot back. He chucked off his sneakers and unbuttoned his jeans.

She giggled. “Going to swim in your underwear?”

He shrugged. “Maybe,” he worked his zipper down, then raised an eyebrow. “Maybe not.”

“Tease.” Julie turned to the pool, clapped her hands together and dove into the deep end. The wavy silhouette of her figure sped underwater. A tangle of denim slowed down his strip. Breaking through the surface in the middle of the pool, she wiped the water from her face and called out, “What’s the holdup, slow poke?”

Dean sighed. He freed himself of his jeans and socks, almost falling over in the process. An adjustment on the band of his boxer briefs gave him time to contemplate his next move. He nodded, took a deep inhale and exhale, then sprinted to the edge of the pool.  _ Lot older since the last time I did this. Could be a huge mistake. _

There was only a second for Dean to register the horror on Julie’s face. An imaginary springboard shot him in the air. He retracted and rounded his body inward and clamped his knees to his chest. Breaching the water’s surface with the force of his actions stung his skin like a bruising sunburn. He dropped like a stone under the water and emerged beside Julie seconds later. A tossing of his wet hair around like a freshly bathed puppy made her squint. She scolded, “You’re such a jerk.”

He wrapped his hands around her waist. “But, I’m your jerk.” He cooed and tried to catch his breath. The water lapped around them from the disruption.

She shook her head. “You could have seriously hurt yourself. Don’t you know...” Dean licked the water from his lips, listening. Her gaze zeroed in on his tongue. “Why do you have to be so distracting?” She kissed the pout right off his mouth.

“Hm, what were you saying?” He smiled.

“Nothing.” She pulled back from his embrace and reclined into a backstroke, putting distance between them in a second.

Dean frowned and chased after her with quick strokes. She waited for him at the edge of the pool. “You’re pretty fast.” He commented when he caught up, leaning his forearms on the white tiles.

She kissed his lips again. “If you’d go to the fitness center with me every once in a while you’d know swimming is my favorite thing to do. It’s great exercise.”

“You better not be wearing this swimsuit there.” He lifted both brows and fingered the strap around her neck.

“Oh, no. String bikini.” She splashed water in his face.

A stern expression followed. “You better be kidding.”

She laughed. “Dean, I know better than to subject people to that.”

He huffed. “Plenty of people would want to be subjected to that. Still, don’t do it.”

“Wanna race?”

He shook his head. “I’m more of a floaty chair, umbrella drink kind of guy. At least, I think I am… never actually done that.”

She smiled. “We’ll buy one tomorrow. Can say it’s a gift for Sam and Eileen. You can break it in while we’re here.”

“Hm, can I break you in, too?” His mouth captured hers. The slip and slick of the water against her lips made Dean’s cock twitch.

Julie sighed. “You already have, big guy.”

He chuckled into her open mouth. “Well, then, you can break me in later.” A throat clearing rose over the water sloshing around them.  _ I will say one thing. His timing is still as awful as I remember it.  _ Dean rolled his eyes. “Hey there, Sammy.”

Sam clutched two plush beach towels. Dean still couldn’t get used to seeing him in tank tops and cargo shorts. “I heard some cannonball behavior. Figured you might need these.” He deposited them on one of the chairs.

“Thanks.” Julie sped off again in the water.

Dean marveled at her form. He bobbed in the water, wading, then looked back to Sam. “No nap?”

“How can I sleep with all the noise?” He tilted his head, judging Dean.

“What makes you think that was me?” Dean waved a hand in Julie’s direction, tossing an arc of water in the air.

“I’m sure, Dean.” Sam nodded in a mocking gesture.

“Eileen doing alright?” Julie asked, slowing her strokes on approach to the verbal discourse.

“Yeah. Baby’s not making the last couple weeks easy for her.” Sam smiled. “So, Julie.” Dean noticed the decided and serious change in Sam’s expression.  _ Holy shit. He’s gonna do it first. Acknowledge the elephant. _ “Dean told me you’ve finally gotten the low down on our family business.” He strolled over to the pool edge, kicked off his sandals, plopped down, then dipped his long legs into the water.

Surprise covered Julie’s face. “Wh-yeah, I guess.” She swirled in lazy circles. “Kind of unbelievable.”

“Certainly can be.” Sam agreed with that comforting nod of his. “Kind of why we don’t go around broadcasting it.”

“I was told I’d eventually get some fact versus fiction clarification.” She gave Dean a side glance.

The “Jaws” theme popped in Dean’s head.  _ Dangerous waters, Sammy. Be careful. _

“Are you reading those crazy books in order, from the beginning?” Sam rubbed his hands together.

Julie nodded. “You’ve read them?”

“Yep.” Dean knew Sam was lying. But, he also knew there was no need to read them. They’d lived them. “What baddie are we up against in the one you’re on?”

“The demon on the plane. Fourth one in the series. Phantom Traveler.” If Dean wasn’t so worried about the direction the conversation was taking, he would have kissed that sweet geek of a smile off Julie’s face.

“Well, we’ve dealt with suspected possessions before. But, never on a plane.” Sam chuckled. “I could tell you about that time Dean suffered from ghost sickness.”

And, just like that, Sam had Dean’s back.

*

Dean woke later that night to Julie stirring beside him in bed. His eyes blinked open, mind emerging from a haze of disjointed thoughts. Her head shifted from side to side. Discomfort evident in the frown covering her lips and furrows embedding her brow. “No.” She whispered in her sleep.

“Jules.” He reached for her shoulder. His light touch and jostle did nothing. “Sweetheart.”

“Let him go. Don’t hurt him.” Eyes shot open. Her chest arched off the mattress a couple inches. A hitch of breath caught in her throat when she met his gaze. Moonlight spilled in from the window above the headboard. A ghostly grey lit up her face.

“Hey.” He mumbled, stroking her forehead. Her eyes shone like glass. “You okay?”

Julie crumbled at the question and snuggled into his chest.

Her soft sobs filled the guest bedroom for a minute or two. He waited, stroking her hair and back. Dean inhaled the scent of magnolias from her earlier effort to wash chlorine from her hair. Julie’s breathing steadied, quieted. He asked, “Wanna tell me about it?”

“Something was possessing you.”

His fingers cupped her shoulder. Sam’s stories that night had run the ghost gamut. Dean grudgingly provided answers to some of her questions when they had exited the pool and the trio sat in the darkening backyard. He and Sam had steered and kept the topic in the apparition and haunting lane.  _ Maybe a little too well. She’s gonna have nightmares for a while. _ “It was just a bad dream, Baby. You don’t have anything to worry about. We’ll have to take it easy on you with those campfire stories next time.”

“Listening to you and Sam tonight,” she began, “I always thought…” She shook her head and kissed the tattoo on his chest. “I always thought mom was just superstitious. Blamed it on her lack of education in that little village in Italy. Not able or willing to understand there was a logical or scientific explanation for everything. Now, it turns out, I’m the one who’s been ignorant all this time.”

“We shouldn’t have told you, Jules.” Dean grumbled and held her tighter.

She pulled back in his hold to rise and stare down at him. “No. I’m glad you did. It’s just…”

“What?”

The gaze fell to his chest. She circled the anti-possession tattoo with her fingertips. A jolt of electricity surged through him at the feather light touch.  _ She’s gonna put that together soon, too. _ Julie’s lids batted away more tears. A sniffle wrinkled her nose. She lifted her eyes to meet his. “Honest? In this moment?”

He gulped and nodded. His fingers combed through the strands of brown hair dangling over her shoulder.

“You’re holding back on me. You and Sam. There’s more, isn’t there?”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip. He knew the hesitation was already his answer. But, he pushed through. “What happens to us if I say yes?”

Her mouth pursed together, forehead crinkled. “What do you think happens to us?”

He shrugged. “I don’t want there to not be an us. I meant it when I said you feel safe, Jules.”

She swallowed hard. “I can’t imagine the things you’ve gone through. To come out the other side of it the way you have…”

He scoffed. “Not a ringing endorsement for stability.”

She kissed his lips. “You’re stronger and loyal and braver than anyone I’ve ever met, Dean. You’re resilient. A survivor. So, when you’re ready to tell me all of it… I’m ready to listen. I’ll try my best to live up to your example. Be strong enough for all of it. For you. I promise.”

He smiled. That tugging ache at his heart returned. He wanted to tell her he loved her in that moment. Dean Winchester wasn’t scared of much. But, the thought of telling Julie how he really felt about her terrified him. That would bare his soul, what little of it was left. There would be no armor or defenses to protect him from the repercussions of those words. 

So, he pulled her close, kissed her tears away, and showed her how much he loved her instead. He loved her into the early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize Dean's a lot softer in this series than what we're used to in the show. I'd like to think Julie's bringing this side out of him more. The little flashes of him with Lisa and Ben in season six I think show that, too. The domesticity, normality of things. Again, my interest in how Dean would navigate all that fascinates me.
> 
> Thanks for coming on this ride with me. Life in general has been tough lately, so I look forward to this escape.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've worked past the hump to get to the next part of the story. This took a while. Hope it feels right. Not the most exciting, and I can't guarantee the next bit will live up to the thoughts in my head. But, I have an outline in place. I may veer, but I'm interested to see where it goes. Hope those who reading still are, too.
> 
> I know it's been an emotional time for everyone, especially this past week. Check in and let me know how you all are doing. Sending big virtual hugs.

After an extensive house tour earlier that afternoon by Joe and his wife, Patty, Julie and Dean were left for a couple minutes alone in the living room. The offer to sit on the white couch had not been taken up by Dean. He rubbed his hands on his jeans. A slight imprint of sweat darkened fabric over his thighs. “Not sitting on that thing.” He shrugged at Julie. “I might get it dirty.”

She patted the cushion beside her. “It’s not a museum, Dean. They have two kids.” She huffed and peeked past Dean to make sure their hosts were indeed out of earshot. “And, it’s their own damn fault if it gets dirty. Who the hell has a white couch?”

Dean frowned and snapped his hip like a runway model, shoving his backside direct into her eye line. “Do I have anything on my ass?”

She chuckled. “Do you want to sit on my lap instead?”

“Is that an option?” He smirked.

She knew she could ease his defenses with some flirting. “Keep me company, big boy.”

Dean settled into the couch and low key whistled. “Jesus, did you see the master bathroom?”

Julie smiled at the awe. “I was right there with you.”

“The shower alone... What did your brother say that was made from?”

“Soapstone, I think. I know you can’t wait to test out the water pressure in the guest bathroom.” She snuck a hand into the crook of his elbow. The cologne he’d dabbed on before they left San Jose - and Sam and Eileen - that morning had worn off a bit. She loved how his body chemistry worked with the lingering scent. Her whole body tingled inside at the deep inhale. Whatever damn pheromones he released left her powerless to that effortless charm.

“Seriously though, Jules. This is like a five star hotel. They crammed everything they could in a little over 2,000 square feet. A freakin’ roof deck.” His head shook.

Julie couldn’t argue. The facts, from the impeccable interior design to the state of the art amenities, were on display throughout the home. She smiled, proud of Joe. “Little brother has certainly done well as a computer animator. Of course, kind of helps to have a wife that’s doing well, too.”

Dean twirled a finger in the air. “What do you think a place like this costs?” He whispered.

Julie cleared her throat, again checking past Dean. “When they bought it, Joey told me it was north of two million.” 

Dean’s jaw unhinged and almost hit the living room floor.

She giggled. “That was Ma’s reaction, too.”

“Refreshments.” Patty came in with the requested beer for Dean and one for herself. Joe followed with a glass of red for Julie.

“When do Joey and Sal get back?” Julie wedged closer to Dean, trying to jolt him out of his shock to accept the beer. She smiled in thanks at Joe. _I so need a drink._

“Kavita checked in. They’re having a blast at the birthday party. Another hour or so.” Patty laughed. “They’ll be so stuffed with cake and ice cream I’m hoping they’re passed out early tonight.”

“When have we ever been that lucky?” Joe shook his head. “More sugar than they’ve gotten in a month. They’ll be bouncing off the walls.”

Patty waved a petite hand, fingers topped with a perfect manicure. Her copper hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. A pale complexion dotted with a myriad of freckles framed a genuine smile. Julie felt bad at the hard time her mom gave the well meaning daughter-in-law. How many times had Brigida thrown out the comment that if her son hadn’t met “that Irish girl” at CalTech he would have come back home? Patty seemed to take it in stride as best she could. But Julie was pretty sure Joe got an earful from his wife after many family events. “I will warn you, Dean, Joey is not shy. In the least.”

“Hope you like superheroes. You’re going to hear about every Marvel character imaginable. Every. Single. One.” Joe added. He’d made himself comfortable in a plushy white armchair. He ran a hand through the blacktop of tight curls atop his head, then squeezed the arm rests. _Spitting image of Dad, even down to the mannerisms._ It made Julie wonder how her dad was doing in upstate New York. She could maybe get him on the phone a few times a year for five minutes at the most around birthdays and holidays. The relationship Joe had with their dad was estranged, at best. She knew better than to mention him. 

Dean tilted his head in response. “I’m a DC guy myself.”

“Right there with you. Can’t get him interested in Batman to save my life.” Joe shrugged. “It’s all Thor and Guardians of the Galaxy. Damn talking raccoon.”

“Mommy doesn’t mind the Thor obsession.” Patty smirked. Julie laughed in agreement, though she’d grown to appreciate Captain America.

Dean thrummed his fingers against the beer bottle. “How long have you all lived here?”

“We moved in, what, about five years ago, babe?” Joe looked to Patty for verification. She nodded. “After Joey we thought we needed a little more space. Glen Park is family friendly enough.”

“San Francisco is crazy expensive. If I hadn’t become a Senior Associate at the law firm back then, we wouldn’t have been able to afford this place. Would still be in that two bedroom apartment with two growing boys. But we love it.”

Joe interjected. “Mom would say we’re _pazzo_.”

“Yes.” Patty sighed. “Another reason to move to the east coast along with the litany of others.” She bristled and stiffened. The conversation died down.

Dean side-eyed Julie, shifting in the seat cushion, and guzzled. He tipped the beer in Patty’s direction. “Good stuff.”

Patty gave a slight smile. “Local brewery, Anchor Steam. I’ve got a couple others you can try.”

“I’ll grab you another and one for me, I think.” Joe offered and rose. “Baseball fan, Dean?”

Dean nodded. “I’ve been known to watch a game now and then.”

“Giants versus Padres is on. Sounds like I have another hour of quiet before the storm, if you want to hideout in the man cave. Give these two a chance to talk and complain about us.”

“Cause we’d have nothing else better to discuss than you two?” Julie shot back at her little brother.

He threw her that devilish grin that hadn’t changed much since he was eight. “I promise I won’t tell Dean about the burrito incident, Jule-Jule.” He dashed past her seated frame and tapped Dean on the shoulder. 

“Joey, I swear…” Julie fumed.

“You can send the little terrors over when they get home, babe.” Joe gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek. “Least I can do.”

“The very least.” Patty confirmed.

Julie’s irritation at her brother retreated long enough to silently check in on Dean and the forced male bonding. He did his little nod and kissed her lips, telepathing _“I got this.”_ Dean followed Joe through the kitchen to the den slash play room.

Patty watched the two men retreat. “How’s work going?”

“Good. New bank manager isn’t as much of a douche as I expected.”

Patty laughed. “The sooner someone realizes Julie Felton needs no managing, the better.”

“Thanks, I think?” Julie frowned. “I can’t believe it’s been five years since I’ve been back here for a visit.”

“Not that unbelievable. Everyone gets busy. And it’s not like we haven’t seen you, with our once a year pilgrimage to visit Nonna Brigida.”

“Really happy for you two, Patty. I know how hard you both have worked.”

“Thanks, Sis.” She smiled for a second. “How are you doing? When I’d heard about everything with Steve and then with the… I didn’t know what the hell to say or do.”

“I appreciated all the texts and check in videos you sent along with the boys.”

“I was really disappointed with Steve.” Patty blurted. “He never seemed like the type to cheat. He loved you so much.”

Julie sipped in silence.

“That man had the patience of a saint. He and I would compare notes when the family would all get together.”

Julie’s eyes narrowed. “Notes?”

“Brigida never thought Steve was good enough for you. But, that’s not a surprise to you. And, I am most definitely not on her favorites list. So, what’s Dean’s secret? Aside from the obvious?” 

“You mean aside from the obvious saving her daughter from a psycho?” Julie shrugged. “He’s decent. She says she likes how he takes care of me. Whatever that means for Ma.”

Patty shook her head. “So did Steve. At least that’s how it looked from the outside.”

Images of almost ten years of marriage whirled through Julie’s memory. The filmstrip reached the end, then freed from the reel. It tapped incessantly against her skull as it circled round and round. “I can’t explain it, Patty. He wasn’t awful. There was no flashing billboard that told me to turn back. His version of taking care of me was different. He made the decisions for a long time and I went along for the ride.”

Patty thumbed toward the direction of the kitchen. “That one seems like he’d be a decision maker.”

Julie took a big gulp. She fidgeted with the glass stem. _Why did I let myself go along for the ride for so long? Why did it all crumble so quick? What didn’t I see? What didn’t I do?_

“It’s not my business.” Patty scooted to the edge of the tufted wingback chair. “I just always felt a connection with Steve, being the outsiders looking in. I’m sure Dean is a great guy. You look really happy.”

 _A great guy with a ton of baggage I cannot even begin to tell you about. Especially since I don’t know all of it myself and it sounds fucking nuts._ “I’m in a good place, I think. And, who knows, if Dean sticks around for a bit maybe you’ll grow to like him.”

Julie studied Patty as she took a very long sip of her beer. She opened her mouth to speak, then shook her head.

“What is it?”

“It’s not my business.” She repeated.

“Well, it’s something you seem to want to get off your mind. Spill. We’ve got two days together. I’d rather not have you looking like the cat that swallowed the canary the entire time.”

“He’s kept in touch with me. Emails from time to time.”

Julie blinked through the realization. “Steve?”

Patty nodded.

“Why?”

She shrugged. “Like I said, I guess he always felt I understood his side of things.”

“Did he explain his cheating side so you could understand that?” Julie huffed.

Patty’s eyes dropped to the reclaimed wood floor. “He’s in San Francisco.”

Julie’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“For a health conference. What a coincidence, right? He asked if it might be okay to come by and see Joey Jr. I told him wouldn’t be the best idea. Joe has threatened to break his nose if he ever sees him again.”

 _Joey Jr. did love his Uncle Steve._ “Is Chelsea with him?” Julie didn’t bother to hide the bitterness in her voice.

“He broke it off with her a few months ago.”

“Does Joe know you two have been talking?”

“Yes.”

Julie shook her head.

“You’re upset.”

“Not with you, Patty. I don’t understand why he can’t leave the past in the past. He made the choice to destroy our marriage. Not me. And, I’m sorry, but those familial ties should be null and void at this point. I’m trying to move on. So should he.”

“You two were together for twelve years, Julie. You just don’t get over that.”

 _But that’s just it… I have. And it makes no fucking sense why it’s been that simple._ “I can’t feel sorry for him.”

“No one’s telling you to.” Patty sipped again. “I’m sorry.”

Julie forced a smile. “Let’s talk about something else.” _Anything, Anyone else._ “Tell me how my pain in the ass little bro has been.”

*

Julie and Dean had escaped into the guest room around ten. There’d been a half hour of bedtime reading to Joey and Sal, then a quick good night to Joe and Patty.

She hid in the bathroom as long as she could. The past couple weeks had made her question so many things when it came to Steve. Her ten year anniversary was days away. And her ex was still in the picture. Traveling across the country couldn’t shake him. It was like he was haunting her. A shiver crept up her spine. 

Her bare feet padded down the hall from the bathroom. Dean was in bed, waiting for her, the sheets bunched around his waist. He sat up, leaned against the whitewashed headboard. “What’d I do this time?” Arms crossed, biceps bulged.

“You didn’t do anything.” She whispered and clicked the door closed. A few steps had her standing over his side of the bed.

“Okay, then, what happened? I came back from watching the game and…” His shoulders lifted. "You were quiet through most of dinner. Then you left me to fend for myself, playing with your nephews. Joey has an attention span worse than me.”

Julie forced a grin. “His attention span is a little better. And, I was right there with you.”

“Uh-uh.” Dean caught her wrist and pulled her to sit on the bed. He dipped his head down to reel in her gaze. “You weren’t with me, Jules. I can tell when someone’s going through the motions. You were somewhere else.”

Julie released from his grip. “It’s not gonna make sense.”

Dean sighed. “Try me.”

“I shouldn’t be letting any of this get to me. Not when I’m here. With you. When you make me feel… ways I’ve never felt.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t speak female all that well. Break it down for me. Like I’m five. Please.”

She huffed and tugged the hair band from her mane. It took her a few seconds to readjust her ponytail. “Something’s wrong with me.”

Dean shook his head, eyebrows pushing together.

“When I was going through the divorce, dealing with Steve cheating. Everything I felt… it was all about me. I should have felt… sad… for the person I lost, the love I lost. I didn’t.” She shrugged. “Why didn’t I?”

She saw the discomfort in his eyes. _He wasn’t expecting all this._ “Have you talked to your therapist?”

“It was a rhetorical question, baby. Not expecting you to have an answer. Therapist keeps talking about the stages of grief and all that. Dean, it’s been ten months.” Julie’s eyes welled up. “There’s something wrong with me.”

“Hey.” He scooted closer and brought her into his chest. “Don’t give that asshole the right to make you feel bad about yourself.”

“He’s here.”

Just as quick, Dean grabbed her by the shoulders, retracting her away from him at arm’s length. “What?”

“Patty heard from him. Apparently, they’ve been emailing for a while. He’s here. In San Francisco. Some health conference.”

“Son of a bitch.” He added, mumbling, “Fucker’s stalking you.”

Julie shook her head. “No, he’s not.”

“Yes, he is, Jules. Come on. You think it’s a coincidence? He just happens to be on the west coast, same time as you, right around your anniversary?”

Julie was about to ask him how he knew. She hadn’t mentioned the impending anniversary. Had specifically kept that to herself. Then, the two options popped in her head. “Did Ma tell you? Or did you dig up that detail on me as well, Mr. Bounty Hunter?”

“Both.” He replied without missing a beat and holding her gaze.

 _He really is warming up to this whole honesty thing._ “I haven’t talked to him since the divorce was final. It’s not like he’s been banging my door down or reaching out.” She omitted the information Patty passed about Steve breaking up with Chelsea. Dean was thinking, hard, by the expression on his face. “What?” She frowned.

“The night I found you, when you were brought back to the hospital... he showed up. He talked to your mom and me.”

“He-he did?”

“He was still on your emergency contact list.”

 _Why am I not surprised Ma never shared that bit of news with me?_ “He was doing what he thought he had to do, I’m sure.” Julie nodded. “That’s all.”

Dean cupped her jaw, angling her face to stare at him. “Sweetheart, sometimes you trust too much that people’s intentions are as good as your own.”

“Stop making me out to be a martyr, Dean. That’s my mother’s title.”

Shock sparked in his eyes. “Jules…”

Julie sighed. “I’m tired. I want to turn my brain off and go to sleep.” _Easier said than done._ She hopped over his figure and crawled under the sheets. Her hands whacked at the pillows to mold them to her will. She burrowed in for the night.

“Okay.” His voice lowered. The warmth of his hand covered her shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with you, baby. I know screwed up. And you ain’t that.”

“Sure. And, family reunions are a goddamn retreat.”

*

It had taken an hour for Julie to fall asleep. But she had. And slept hard and long, like usual. Her eyes flickered open, recalling the space, the place. Dean strolled into the frame, dressed and ready for the day. The mattress dipped with his weight. He hovered above, caging her at the waist.

“Finally, Sleeping Beauty.” That casual little smile tripped her heartbeat. “Been waiting for you to wake up.”

Her fingers reached up to skim skin under one of his short sleeves. “Well, if you knew anything, Prince Charming, you’d know a kiss would have woken me up.”

He bent down, slid his lips over hers. His words tickled the inside of her mouth, smiling into the kiss. “And you call me cheesy?”

Julie shrugged.

“Better?”

She sighed and shrugged again.

“You gonna be alright if I head back to San Jose?”

The question propped her up on an elbow, forcing him to sit back. “Why?”

“Got news from Sam this morning…”

“Baby news?”

“Might be soon. Figured I should get back.”

“I’ll come with you.” It took a couple seconds for her to push the covers past her knees.

Dean nodded. “That would be a real easy way for you to get out of family reunion time, huh?” Then, a shake. “Nope. Do your duty, suck it up, and stay.” He smiled. “And, try to enjoy yourself. Okay?” Another kiss. “I hear a trip to the zoo is on the itinerary today.”

Julie groaned. “There’s an itinerary?”

Dean chuckled, sprung up, and tossed a couple things in his duffle. “There might still be some bacon if you get downstairs soon.”

“You’re leaving already?”

“Yep.” He pulled out his phone from a back jean pocket. “Car should be here soon to take me to the train station.” He shuffled back over and gave her another kiss. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

“Okay. I’ll be sending positive thoughts Sam and Eileen’s way.”

“I’ll let them know.” He winked and hurried out. Julie tumbled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She was hoping to have some back up to deal with any awkwardness that might still be lingering between her and Patty from yesterday.

_Put your big girl panties on._

*

Sal’s three year old self was running back and forth from the living room to the kitchen. He seemed to have gotten the hang of those chubby legs of his and circled the area like a veteran track star. It was a vast improvement from his toddling almost a year ago.

“Aun’ Julie! Look!” He giggled every time he passed Julie. She’d snatch at his protruding belly in between bites of lukewarm breakfast atop a stool at the kitchen island.

“Joe!” Patty called up the steps. “Can you get Joey ready? We should leave in a half hour!” Her eyes rolled in wait. “Joe!”

“Heard ya!”

Patty finished packing a bag with snacks and water at the counter while catching up on some work on her laptop. Julie brought her finished plate to the sink, narrowly avoiding a crash with Sal in the process. “I’ll get you next time, Sal.” Her nephew screamed in response. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Help me wrangle three boys to get out the door on time. I’m usually outnumbered so we may have a fighting chance.” Patty smiled.

Julie nodded. “I’ll cover Sal. I can only imagine how much harder it would be if Dean were still here.”

Patty laughed. “I don’t know. He might have at least gotten Joey out of his room for a superhero showdown.”

“Nah. He was mesmerized by the Legos last night. They’d still be in Joey’s room constructing some sort of fortress.”

“We talked a little this morning.” Patty offered. “Over breakfast.”

Julie sipped at the last of her coffee. “How’d that go?”

She nodded. “He has my stamp of approval.”

Julie smiled.

“You told him about the whole Steve thing, huh?”

“He mentioned that?”

“Yep. He was worried about Steve’s intentions. I told him I didn’t think there was anything to be concerned about.” She shrugged. Sal was tugging at her pant leg, asking for an apple juice. “Then, he got the text from his brother and asked if he could use my laptop to check the train schedule. That was the end of that.”

Julie’s phone chimed. She stared at the screen. “Why is Eileen sending me a text message?” She wondered aloud.

“Isn’t she at the hospital? Is everything okay?” Patty gave in to Sal and poked a straw in one of the juice boxes before placing it in his begging hands. He slurped and started to sprint. “Sal! Sit and drink that or I’m taking it away.” Her focus returned to Julie. “What does it say?”

Julie frowned and read the text. “Hope you’re having a fun time in San Francisco. If you get to Ghirardelli Square, have one of those Gold Rush sundaes for me.”

Patty’s head whipped back. “That doesn’t sound like a woman getting ready to go into labor.”

Julie typed back. _Everything okay? How are you feeling?_

_Yes. Sam got called away for a last minute job in San Mateo this morning. I’m relaxing by the pool._

Julie began fuming through her nose and tilted her phone screen for Patty to read. Patty shook her head. “I don’t under…”

“You said Dean asked to use your laptop?” She pointed at her computer.

Patty nodded.

“Did you watch him while he used it?”

“Why would I watch him?”

“May I?” Julie pivoted the laptop in her direction and started to poke around. She had a suspicion and pursed her lips when it was verified. “Son of a…” Julie bit her tongue when she noticed Sal on his bottom atop the tile by her legs, sipping away.

Patty leaned over and stared at the screen. “Son of a bitch.” She muttered.

“Joseph Anthony Cuore!” Julie called out in the loudest, highest pitched older sister voice she had in her.

It took a few seconds, but he appeared at the bottom of the steps. His palms braced the stairway walls. “What’s going on?”

“Son a bitch!” Sal repeated, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know. Trying not to give too much away, but I think most can figure out where it's going. I will see if I can update mid week. If not, end of week more than likely. I've got a staycation coming up starting Wednesday. Aside from maybe a day trip with the hubs, I'll be self isolating with this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this part was worth the wait. Lots of back and forth in my head for a while.

_ Son of a bitch. I hope I’m wrong about this, Dean. And, if I’m wrong, what does that say about my trust in the man I’m with right now? Shit, what does it say if I’m right? _

Julie would have laughed at the insanity of the last hour if she could. A Joey Jr. meltdown occurred as the three adults, Joe, Patty, and Julie, pieced together the best course of action over the kitchen island. The threat of having to cancel the zoo, amid the eldest son’s fist pumps and toe taps on the tile, averted when Patty announced she would take the boys as planned.

Joe was hesitant to believe Julie and Patty’s adamant unified assumption. But if it meant it’d put the women at ease, he voiced he’d go along with it.

There was no time for sightseeing on the busy streets of San Francisco. Julie and Joe were dodging other pedestrians on Ellis Street, having parked in a garage three blocks away from their destination. They’d reached the curved and caddy corner intersection that led to the highrise hotel. Julie craned her neck upwards at the art deco marvel, something straight out of  _ Metropolis _ , that loomed large and in charge over everything else.

“Jules, wait up!” A winded Joe sprinted to the street corner. The bright sunlight reflected off glass pane exteriors from every direction. “When the hell did you get so fast?”

She ignored the comment and dashed over the crosswalk when the walk signal flashed.

“I’m wishing I was at the zoo right now.” Joe grumbled.

Julie huffed but kept walking. “I’m sorry, Joey. You don’t have to stay. I appreciate the ride. I can get myself back.”

“Do I have  _ stunad _ tattooed on my forehead?” They almost missed the unassuming entrance to the Marriot Marquis hotel. People spilled out onto the sidewalk, met with three lanes of loud traffic and exhaust fumes. “It’s just this was not exactly how I pictured this visit going, Jule-Jule.” Joe shook his head and gestured for Julie to pass through the automatic doors and into the lobby.

Her gaze swept over the lounge area. It was a  _ Gatsby/Mad Men _ mashup with more art deco and some 60s inspiration. Geometric, cube patterns lined the entire wall behind a neverending check-in desk. A section of the lobby was cordoned off into mini sectional areas. Privacy panels that reminded Julie of thin prison bars went all the way up to the ceiling. “I’ll see what I can find out at the front…” Julie’s voice trailed off. The anxiousness in her stomach lit up with a fiery irritation. Determined steps veered over to the couches. Eyes zeroed in on the back of one inmate sitting in a cell. The concerned voice of her brother, being swept away by the pulsing in her ears with every beat, wouldn’t be able to reel her in. “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

Dean’s shoulders flinched and seized at the question. He turned, jaw clenched, and offered her his stern profile. “You shouldn’t have come, Jules.”

Julie’s eyes narrowed. She inhaled, fighting her body’s visceral and excited reaction to his glare. She stomped and settled in front of his seated frame. A heated gaze from those molten green eyes tracked every inch of her movements. “Are you in the actual fuck staking out my ex right now?”

He stared up at her with a cocky grin. “In the actual fuck? I’m rubbing off on you.”

She raised a finger. “Don’t. None of that’s going to work.”

Dean acknowledged Joe with a nod, joining Julie on her left. “Sorry you had to get roped into all this, Joe.”

Joe shook his head and stuffed hands into the pockets of his khakis.

Julie caught another figure in her peripheral vision stroll with hesitance toward them. Her mouth opened. “Sam?”

He nodded, hands stuffed into his jean pockets. “Hi, Julie.”

She tried to shake the ridiculousness out of her head. “Please tell me you’re here to talk some sense into this man?” She waved to a still sitting Dean.

His head tilted with a sheepish smile. “More like backup.”

“Backup?” Julie repeated.

Dean sighed and rose, inches away from Julie. He nodded to Sam then turned to face Julie. Hot breath, smelling like a coffeehouse, bathed her face. “Why don’t you and I go talk outside? Sam has to keep watch, not be distracted. And the last thing we need is to get kicked out.” He reached out for her elbow.

She snatched her arm backward at the attempt. Joe’s hand settled on her back and moved in closer.

Dean pursed his lips, then forced out, “Please.”

Julie shook her head and sighed, pushing past Dean and her brother. As she walked away, she turned and motioned to the two younger siblings. “Might as well introduce yourselves.” She stomped out and paced with quick steps from the hotel entrance. A loading dock entrance halted her momentum. She turned to see Dean’s solid frame take up a good portion of the sidewalk. He nodded for her to join him closer to one of the building pillars. He opened his mouth. 

Julie raised a hand. “Give me a minute to calm down or I’m going to slap you.” 

His mouth snapped shut. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and the sounds around her. His green eyes were waiting when her eyelids fluttered open.

She sighed. “Alright, let’s hear it.”

He raised his hands in a slow and almost timid gesture. “I’m not sure what you want me to say here.” His voice rose over the urban noises. “I was trying to take care of things. You didn’t need to get involved in this. How did you even…”

“Eileen texted me. No baby news.” She crossed her arms. “I am capable of putting things together, Dean. Needed to use Patty’s laptop to check the train schedule, huh? You should have clicked out of the email from Steve before you were done snooping.”

He waved his arms. “I didn’t have time. If it makes you feel better, I wasn’t planning on this. Not at first, anyway, when I found out where the son of a bitch was staying. Was planning to have a very clear conversation about boundaries. I called Sam to dig up some more information. But, then… after what Sam found out...”

Julie stood there in silence. Her brow lifted in wait.

“Julie, there’s no health conference going on this week near here. Steve booked a plane ticket the day after we left Delaware. He’s also got two hotel rooms reserved… one in San Jose and one in San Francisco.” Dean’s nostrils flared. “So, yeah, I’m about ready to beat some answers out of this piece of shit and find out what in the actual fuck he’s up to.” His fists clenched at his sides. “Just need to get my hands on him.”

Julie tried to process the information. “Why didn’t you tell me this was bothering you so much first before you flew off half-cocked and pulled Sam into all this?” The fact that Sam had left Eileen out of the loop - unless she was playing up the ruse as well - was making her feel worse. “This is getting crazy.” She shook her head.

“I did tell you what I thought he was up to last night. You still wanted to make it your problem and not his.” Dean stepped into her space, cupped her jaw with his rough, worn, warm hands. His eyes softened as he let each word escape slow, deep. “Sweetheart. He. Is. Stalking. You.”

Julie nodded into his hands. Her heart raced. “Alright, Dean. So, maybe we go to the police instead?”

He shook his head. “Let me handle it.” Dean’s phone rang. His grip left her face to answer. “Yeah, Sammy?” Dean’s head rotated side to side. “Shit, when? Really? Okay. Yeah.” He hung up. “He’s back. Came in through one of the side entrances. Apparently, he has a lady friend with him.”

“Do we know what room he’s in?”

Dean raised a brow. “If I know Sam, he did his reconnaissance and followed them in the elevator.”

Julie inhaled and exhaled. “You and I, then, Dean. You let me talk to him. Then, we follow up with the police if we have to.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want you anywhere near him.”

“I need to talk to him, see what kind of state he’s in. And, if he has someone with him…”

“Who we know nothing about.” Dean added.

“Ugh, why do you have to make sense right now when you were ready to pound him into hamburger meat a minute ago?”

“Sam comes.” Dean stated.

“Fine.” She realized the negotiation terms were not up for debate by the look in his eyes.

He reached for her hand. “Let’s go.” She clasped at his fingers and let him lead them back through into the lobby.

Julie looked over to the hotel staff at the front desk and whispered to Dean. “How have you been able to camp out and not get told to leave?”

“I paid for a room. I’d also like to beat the shit out of Steve for how much he’s costing me today.”

Joe stood up on their approach. The look in her little brother’s eyes made it clear he had gotten an earful of what Steve had been up to by Sam. “You alright?” He was wringing his hands.

Julie nodded. Sam appeared out of nowhere.  _ How does he do that when he’s so tall? _ “Room 524.”

Dean cocked his head in Julie’s direction. “She wants to talk to him.”

Sam’s eyes widened.

“Fuck that.” Joe raised his voice. A couple passed by with disapproving stares. “He’s tried to weasel his way into my house, get close to my kids by using my wife’s misguided sympathies. He’s going to do the same thing to you, Julie. Let the three of us talk to him.” All five feet seven of Joe puffed out his chest.

“Whoa there, Balboa.” Dean shook his head. “I understand, trust me. And, totally in your right. But, you’ve got a family. Last thing we need is you getting arrested or hurt if things go sideways. How about you be on standby in case you have to bail us out?”

“Get him down here, then. To talk to her.” Joe offered. “Safer proposition and public space.”

_ Well, that makes a hell of a lot of sense. _ Julie was about to ask Dean why he didn’t think of that. She noted the irritated sigh from the man she’d come to care about so much.  _ Cause he really wants to introduce Steve’s face to his fist. We really threw a monkey wrench into his testosterone driven plan, showing up. _

Sam shrugged in approval. “It’s worth a shot.”

Dean’s  _ Seriously? _ expression shot over at his brother. “Fine. But, it’s doubtful he’ll be all that willing to have a chit chat if he sees me,” Dean pointed to Joe, “or you.”

“Well, he doesn’t know me from Adam.” Sam spoke directly to Julie now. “How about the hotel restaurant on the top floor? You and I’ll come up with a game plan and these stay out of the way?”

“I don’t like it.”

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. “That’s because you didn’t think of it. Doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea.”

Julie grabbed his hand. “It’ll be fine, Dean. Maybe it gets us some answers. And, no one goes to jail in the process.”

“What answers do we need at this point?” Dean countered.

“ _ I _ need some answers. How about that?” Julie pleaded with her eyes.

Dean rolled his, but let her rise up and peck him on the lips. “Come on, Joe. I got myself a room. We can warm up in the bullpen.” 

Joe chuckled. “I like you and all, Dean, but I don’t swing that way. I’ll wait here.”

Julie and Sam laughed. Dean frowned, then gave Julie a kiss on the forehead. “You listen to Sammy, hear me?”

“Promise.”

Dean went over to Sam for some hushed directives. Joe gave Julie a hug. “Really not how I pictured this visit going. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Julie didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

*

Julie and Sam traveled the thirty some stories up the elevator of the Marquis hotel to The View lounge. They’d batted around exactly what to do and how to approach Steve on the call.

“I mean, at the end of the day, you know him better than anyone.” Sam stared over at Julie as a rhythmic ding indicated their ascension, floor by floor.

“Doesn’t say much or instill confidence. Your brother came to the right conclusion faster than me.”

“Outside looking in offers better perspective.” Sam shrugged.

“Sam,” Julie’s concerned tone made him raise a brow, “I wish you hadn’t been brought into any of this. Having to lie to Eileen…”

“Eileen will understand. I think.” He half-chuckled. “I don’t want to worry her. And, really, compared to what we’ve had to deal with, this is a walk in the park. Dean wants to make sure you’re safe at the end of the day. I’m here to help.”

“Younger brothers are proving to be all sorts of helpful today.” Julie tapped her thigh, wondering how much patience Joe would have and how he’d occupy his time. “Going to need to send a lot of fruit baskets.”

Sam laughed. “No need for anyone else to spend unnecessary money. Dean about had a hard attack when he heard how much a one night stay was going to cost him.” 

The elevator doors opened to a stunning view of the San Francisco skyline. A massive two story arc glass segmented by steel beams embodied the hotel’s art deco theme. There were curves and rounded edges throughout the lounge; from the bar counter to club chairs, high tops, and tufted booth edges. Diffused sunlight touched table surfaces, worn leather and plush fabric.

“But, it’s easy to see why this hotel is so expensive.” Sam added, then motioned for Julie to go ahead of him at the hostess stand. She’d be asking for a table, while he’d be heading to the bar.

*

Dean paced the laminate wood flooring of the guest room. The neutral and cream colors were not doing much to calm him.  _ Especially with how much this friggin’ room is costing me.  _ He stared at his phone, waiting on the message from Sam. His trigger thumb swiped over the screen like a gunslinger at the ping.

_ She’s in place and just made the call. Got the thumbs up. _

Dean ran fingers through his hair.  _ Do I go all in? _ He was deflated, not being able to bruise and bloody Steve into understanding it was time to cease and desist. Instead, Dean was being sidelined. By his lady, who was dangling herself as bait.  _ For what?  _ Inaction was not his default. He needed to do something to quell the urge to head up to the restaurant. In the end, his primary focus was Julie.  _ Keep her safe. _

Sam’s voice popped into his head.  _ Room 524. _

His phone buzzed with a message from Julie.  _ All good, babe. Don’t worry. I got this. _

Dean nodded, decision made.

*

Julie sipped at her iced tea and stared out over the San Francisco skyline. The sunshine warmed her skin. Her heart raced. She wanted Dean by her side. She peeked at her phone screen one last time at his text response.

_ I know you do, sweetheart. _

The lounge had only a handful of patrons. It was quieter than she expected with the occasional clatter of plates and cutlery and a mellow music channel for background noise. Sam sat at the bar, one leg extended and planted firm on the herringbone floor. He’d found a spot that would give him a clear view of Julie and her impending visitor. The Winchester brothers’ investigative ability and plotting was downright impressive in person.

To say Steve had been surprised by her call ten minutes ago would have been an understatement. He answered with hesitation. When she’d dropped that she was in his hotel and they needed to talk, he jumped at the chance. The eager tone from his voice reminded her of their early dating days.  _ What the hell is going on with him? _

Steve appeared at the hostess stand, distracted as he chatted with the hostess and scanned the room. His bright blue eyes landed on her and he smiled that toothy grin. He looked pretty good. Tanner than she remembered. His thinning brown hair had been cut shorter.  _ At least he’s embracing it. Abandoned the combover approach. _ He wore his usual casual: polo shirt, this one in a pale yellow, and khaki shorts with a brown belt that matched his loafers.

Dean’s voice interrupted her assessment.  _ Sweetheart. He. Is. Stalking. You.  _ The chilling reminder ran down her spine.

“Julie.” He stopped at the small table in front of her. His smile was warm and welcoming. Just like the first time they’d met at a mutual friend’s party. “I was so happy to hear from you.”

Julie nodded, a tiny smile lining her lips. “Sit, Steve.”

“Right down to business then.” He chuckled. She recognized that tick of his as he tugged his shorts at the thigh before sitting. “Patty told you, I take it?” He placed his phone, face down on the table. 

“Yeah.” Julie saw the server approach to take Steve’s order. Their interaction gave her time to glance over at Sam. His eyes met hers for the briefest of seconds. When he left, Julie continued. “How are you doing?”

“Better. Now.” Steve sighed.

“Really? Why’s that?”

He raised both hands in wonder. “Because you’re here. You came. You have no idea how important that is to me.”

That particular smile he shot over at her was that relief smile. The one he’d flash when he’d somehow managed to avoid a deadline by the skin of his teeth. She’d seen countless versions of that smile over the decade they were together.

“I’ve made so many mistakes, Julie.” He leaned in, shook his head. “I never did what I should have.” He extended a palm on the table.

Julie recoiled, straightened, and placed her clasped hands in her lap. “What should you have done?”

There was a slight hurt in his eyes. But, he didn’t retreat. “Been honest.”

*

Dean knocked on the door of Room 524. Some seconds passed. 

A group of ten or so loud college aged kids headed past him. They split and dispersed into random rooms, some hanging out in the hotel hallway. There was talk of an upcoming football game. 

He tried again. Nothing. He ran through some options as to how he might get in there.

“Can I help you?”

Dean whipped around. A petite, busty blonde, with soda and chips in one hand and a room key in the other, stood directly behind him.

He raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door. “Sorry. I was just trying to catch up with a buddy of mine.”

“Buddy?” Her twenty something brow barely furrowed above her light blue eyes. She had tan, smooth skin and showed it off in a flimsy little dress with spaghetti straps.

“Steve Felton. I must have the wrong room.”

He could tell her guard dropped. “You know Steve?”

He nodded, adamant. “Yeah. Went to school together. Way back when. He texted and told me he was in good ol’ San Fran.” He offered his hand. “I’m Dean.”

“Melanie.” She shook back, the key card sandwiched between their hands. “He’s actually in The View lounge right now. You might be able to catch up with him there.” She leaned in. “In fact, I’d be grateful if you did.”

Dean smiled. “Why’s that?”

“His ex is meddling.”

He did his best to feign surprise. “A meddling ex, huh?”  _ Oh, kid, if you only knew. _

“He’s literally meeting her for a drink as we speak.” She rolled her eyes. “So much for a romantic weekend.” She lifted up her soda and chips, then rounded his frame with her tiny one to get to the door.

Dean stepped back. “Well, I’m sorry to hear you’ve been left all by yourself.” 

She glanced up at him over her shoulder. A devilish grin appeared. “Maybe you could keep me some company. You know, wait for Steve together?”

_ All in.  _ He reminded himself of his decision. _ It’ll get me in his room to snoop around for a bit.  _ “Trying to get my buddy jealous?” Dean flashed his best smile.

She gave him the onceover. “Something like that.” The door clicked open.

He tilted his head. “I could hang out for a few minutes.”

She smiled. “Come on in.” A push with her shoulder swung the door open. Dean caught it on the swing back with his palm, then passed over the threshold. “Make yourself comfortable.” Melanie dropped her snack on the kitchenette counter. “Be right back.” She disappeared around a corner, passed a bathroom, and into the bedroom.

He was in the middle of the living room, about to comment on the spacious suite, when he identified a wicked smell. He inhaled deep.  _ Fuck me. _

*

“Honest about what?” Julie stirred her iced tea with the straw.

“About how much you mean to me.” Steve shrugged. “How much you’ve always meant. I took it for granted for so long. I forgot how easy it would be to lose you. How I almost lost you ten years ago.” He thanked the server for his Jack and Coke and downed half in one gulp.

Julie’s eyes widened. “It’s a little too late for all this honesty now, don’t you think?”

Steve’s eyes widened in return. “That’s what I thought, too. At least I did.” He smiled. “Until Dean Winchester came along.”

*

“Aw, come on, Dean. Give us a smile for the camera.” Melanie cajoled, taking a picture with Dean’s phone.

He twisted and pressed against the rope binding his hands and legs to the chair. “Pass.”

“They won’t think we’re having any fun.” She sighed, tapping away.

“So, do I get let in on this deal Steve made with you?” Dean huffed.  _ Fuckin’ stupid son of a bitch. _

“You want me to monologue? Distract me while you work on getting out of those?” She tilted her head and batted her lids. He watched, heartbeat sped, as those light blue eyes flickered a glowing red. “Pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, there are probably more questions after this chapter ending? Should be answered a bit more in the next part. Thanks for hanging in there.
> 
> Side Note: The Marriott Marquis hotel in San Francisco looks awesome if you have time to google it. Was glad I found it when I did some research.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness... I know it's been an emotional week for everyone. I hope everyone is hanging in there! This part's been tough to write. I wish I could have had some fluff or smut to work on, but no... angsty and all that.

“Have you been drinking since you got up this morning? Cause you’re not making a ton of sense. Dean Winchester is not  _ helping _ your case.” She waved a hand in a circle in front of him. “Whatever  _ this _ case is that you’re trying to make.”

His phone buzzed. A quick glance at the screen ticked up his smile again. “But, he is. He’s gonna give me a second chance.”

Her phone buzzed in the purse next to her hip. “Second chance at what?”

“Us, Julie.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sweat beaded over his wide forehead.

Julie’s eyes narrowed and looked into the eyes of her ex-husband. Really looked. She gulped at the unrecognizable glint in them. A gaze over at Sam found him studying something with worried interest on his phone. “I-I’ve got to go, Steve. This was a mistake.”

He shook his head. “Sam Winchester can’t help you. Might want to check that message.”

A lump formed in her throat. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Steve’s face. “How do you…”

More confusion at the scene unfolding. Sam appeared near Julie’s table with a shorter, much stockier man standing very close to his left. Sam half blocked Julie from Steve’s stare and leaned with locked elbows and fists onto the surface. “Where is he, you son of a bitch?”

She scrambled for her phone and opened the text from Dean’s number. “Dean?” Julie gasped at the image. 

“Let him go.” Sam commanded.

“Tell me you checked him?” Steve asked the man in the tailored black suit.

The man nodded, opened his suit jacket and displayed the hilt of a blade poking out of the inside pocket. Julie recognized it to be the knife Sam gave her a glimpse of in the elevator ride up to the lounge.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to give orders, especially without any weapons.” Steve shot back the last of his drink. “Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to walk out of this restaurant with some friends of mine. Then you both are going to head up to my room, with this new friend. You remember which floor I’m staying on, right, Sam?” He tisked. “Wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

“Steve? Whatever this is…” Julie shook her head, fear spinning into an uncontrollable spiral for Dean.

There was softness in his eyes for a moment. “I’ve got to do this, Julie. You’ll understand.” He rose up from the seat. “Try anything else...” He shrugged. “Well, I don’t think any of us want to find out what happens then.” 

Sam stiffened to meet him, a full head taller. The other man now wedged between Sam and Julie’s seat. Julie’s eyes widened at the hint of a gun pressed into Sam’s side. _What the fuck is going on?_ “I could end this right now.” Sam whispered to Steve.

“You might try to. That’s what I’ve heard. But, do that, and you definitely don’t see your brother again. And, that kid on the way? Probably doesn’t grow up with a daddy.” He knocked the table with his knuckles and hurried across the lounge floor toward the elevator. Two men from different tables got up and followed.

“Sam?” Julie squeaked out his name.

Sam grunted as the gun barrel stuck him again. “I may have been wrong about this being a walk in the park.”

*

Dean kept his eyes on Melanie as she paced. She twirled the knife that Dean had gotten from Sam in her hands.

The hotel room door flung open. Steve and two other men rushed into the living room. “They’re on their way.” His voice was light and eager as he informed the crossroads demon that had hitched a ride inside Melanie.

_ Goddammit, Sammy.  _ “What the hell, Steve?” Dean bellowed from his restraints. The other two men settled onto the loveseat. Melanie gave one of them Dean’s blade. Dean caught their eyes flick onyx black.

Melanie placed a hand on her hip and stared down at Dean. “You know, you are much more amusing than I imagined. This is going to be a treat.” She waved a hand at Steve and flounced into an armchair with crossed legs. “You want to explain what’s going on? He seems eager for details.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I’ll wait. We up the deal, then? Once you have them both?”

Melanie nodded. “These lips will seal the deal.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t want to make that deal, Steve. Listen to someone who’s been down that road. I’ve been to Hell.”

“From what I hear, they can’t wait to have you back.” A knock at the door made Steve almost jump out of his loafers. “And, you’re getting me out of a deal, Dean.”

_ Out? _

“But, just to make sure no one backs out…” Steve knelt down and flipped up the corner of the enormous living room rug. He pulled a marker from his back pocket and then drew a tiny line connecting the edge of what Dean recognized to be a Devil’s Trap. The demons on the couch grumbled to each other, realizing they were in the trap as well as Melanie. Dean estimated his chair was in the circumference of the trap.  _Fuck._

Melanie’s eyes flickered red. “You sneaky little shit. I underestimated you.”

Steve shrugged. “Most people do.” He flipped the rug corner back and stood up. “You follow through on your end with both deals, we all go our separate ways.”

*

The fear and panic rushing through Julie’s body was more than she’d ever experienced in her life. Surviving a comatose kidnapping was child’s play in comparison.

It was taking everything in her power to put one foot in front of the other. Her breath, quick and hitching in panic, wasn’t making it to her lungs. A lightheadedness gave her surroundings a faraway and nightmarish feel she couldn’t escape. Sam grabbed her shaking hand and pulled her through most of it. She wanted to scream for help when they’d pass a staff member or someone staying at the hotel for business or pleasure. But Sam would clench her palm tighter every time, almost sensing her urge and silently advising against it. 

The discreet gun toter strolled behind, giving low and detailed orders in her ear - some she heard, others lost in a whirlpool. His body heat emanated and surrounded their hostage bubble. Julie felt like she was on a spit roast as they journeyed from the lounge and down the elevator to the fifth floor. She flinched every time his hand pushed her forward or the barrel of his gun butted into the dip of her spine. The last command from his gravel filled throat had been for Sam to knock on the hotel room door marked 524.

Julie cringed at the maniacal smile of glee on Steve’s face in greeting. She crimped her lids shut wanting to wake up from whatever this was. One hand pulling and another pushing dragged her forward into the room. 

“It’s gonna be alright, sweetheart.” Dean’s level, steady voice snapped her lids open. Her insides shattered at the sight of him, tied to a chair with thick braided rope. He was a rumpled mess, from his hair to his boots. His eyes met hers. He gave her a smile - one that was not as certain of his own words, before he looked over to Sam. She’d seen that expression as well. It was his silent “I fucked up” apology face.

Sam held Julie’s hand tighter.

The air was heavy, hot, and thick with a stench of something. _Gas leak?_ Her clothes were dampening with perspiration, beginning to stick to her skin.

“Sam Winchester.” A blonde, airy little wisp of a thing with a sizable bosom sighed out Sam’s name and skipped out of her seat towards them. 

Julie noticed the other two men on the living room couch. _Who the hell did Steve get involved with?_

The woman’s fingers reached out and caressed the plaid fabric over Sam’s chest. “You don’t know how much restraint I had to summon when you followed us earlier. So close to all _this_ in the elevator.” One finger swirled in a slow “S” pattern. “All I wanted to do was flay that skin right off and peek at the flesh underneath.”

Sam’s jaw clenched.

Steve popped himself in the middle of whatever it was that was going on. “Okay? You’ve got ‘em both.” He rubbed his hands together and clapped. “Let’s get on with it. I’m sure you’ve got places to be and Julie and I can be on our way.”

“She’s not going anywhere with you.” Dean countered. “She wouldn’t go anywhere with you.”

“Not willingly, I agree.” The woman smirked. She swayed over to Julie, leaned in and tipped her head up. She wasn’t much taller than Julie’s mother. Then, she sniffed, long and hard. Julie turned her head away. “Sure about this, Steve? She’s got it bad. It runs pretty deep. I mean, I can give you ten, maybe. But, there’s no guarantee it’ll last.” Her fingers gripped Julie’s throat. The hold stunned Julie. Her airways were blocked. Feet locked in place.

“Julie!” Dean yelled and jerked the chair forward a couple feet. One man sprinted off the couch and clamped hands atop Dean’s shoulders to immobilize him.

“Get your hands off her!” Sam bellowed and clutched at the woman’s own throat.

“You first, Sam.” She smiled, raised a hand, and flicked her wrist. Sam’s hand released from Julie. His body flew yards across the room. He slammed into a glass coffee table, rendered into an unconscious pile atop shards and splintered wood. The man on the couch remained sitting and pressed a large boot on Sam’s chest.

“Sammy! Son of a bitch!”

Julie detached as the air left her lungs; became more viewer than participant. The woman continued to study her with interest. “Every time she comes, his face will pop into her head. She won’t remember him. She won’t know why. Might cause some marital issues.”

The room was spinning. She blinked. Dean struggled under his captor’s hold. She saw the man’s eyes shift. Turn black. _What the hell?_ Her brain registered something. Pieces of thought stitched together. But, it was more fact than feeling. Something she’d read. She was fading. _The books. Which one? Phantom Traveler? Demon?_

“Do it.” Steve’s voice broke.

“No!”

_ Dean? _

The blonde leaned in. “Just business.” Julie heard something foreign - _Latin?_ \- tickle her inner ear in a whisper. A pair of plush lips planted a kiss on her lips. An energy, like she was burning up on the inside, pulsed through her veins.

“No!”

_ Dean? _

*

“No!” Dean screamed.

Melanie kissed Julie; chaste but lingering. Julie’s eyelids fluttered under the delicate grip of fingers around her throat. Both Melanie’s and Julie’s eyes flickered white in the same instant. 

“Julie?” Dean whispered. His heart pounded. He was going to reach down Melanie’s throat and pull out her spine with his bare hand when he got out of those ropes.

Melanie released her hold. Julie began to tumble to the ground. Steve was there to catch her, guiding her to the ground in a gentle embrace. Dean seethed at the sight of Steve’s arms around Julie.

“Get your hands off her.” Dean mumbled, attempting to knock his shoulders free from the demon’s clutches.

Steve either didn’t hear or didn’t care. He wiped sweaty strands of hair off her reddened face. “Julie?”

Her eyes bolted and locked on Steve. “What…?”

He smiled. “Hey, honey.”

Dean cringed at the endearment.  _Is that why she never wants me to call her that?_

She wrapped a hand around his forearm and pulled herself up to a sitting position on the floor. She glanced around the room. “Where am I? I don’t…” She gasped at Sam’s slumping figure amid the glass and wood, still under the sole of the demon sitting on the couch. “Oh my God. Is he alright?”

The demon who’d led her and Sam into the room spoke up. “He’s the least of your concerns, Ms. Felton. He and his accomplice kidnapped you and this young lady.”

“What?” She looked Melanie up and down. “I don’t… I don’t remember.”

Steve tilted her chin to look at him. “What do you remember?”

“Bits and pieces.” Her eyes softened. “Are you okay?” She asked Steve.

The question hit Dean like a punch to the gut. But, then, he received another wallop to the gullet when her eyes peered past Steve’s biceps and landed on him. No recollection. No warmth. None of the sparkle that used to fill her eyes when she looked at him. “Is that…?” She gulped and latched onto Steve’s forearm tighter.

“That’s the man that stole you away from me. You don’t remember him?” Steve asked.

She shook her head. True fear in those eyes bore into his own. Dean turned away from her gaze only to stare at Sam. The rising of his back under the demon’s shoe confirmed he was breathing.  _Come on, little brother. You’ve taken harder hits than that and gotten back up._

“The police are going to take care of all this, honey.” He helped Julie to her feet. “Why don’t you wait outside? You don’t need to see anymore of this. Or be around these men for another second.”

Dean tossed daggers at Steve with his stare.

“What about you?” Her question laced with more concern and worry.

“I’ll be out in a bit. Okay?”

She nodded, coughing a couple times and grasping at her throat, before she left and Steve closed the suite door behind her. _What the hell did they do to her?_ That she didn’t turn to look back at Dean or give him a second thought broke him again. Steve strolled with a swagger, aiming a smug smile at Dean. He stopped before stepping onto the rug.

Melanie sighed. “See. Nice and compliant. Just like you requested, in addition to the memory wipe of the past year. I’m a bit hurt, Steve. Feeling the need to bind me and my associates. I thought we’d built some trust up over the past couple months.”

“Couldn’t be too careful about protecting my own ass. You’d do the same.” He raised two hands. “One more kiss. My soul is mine to keep. And, you get to take your prizes back to hell.”

The air around Dean began to crackle and sizzle. He could taste electricity. 

A flash of light pulsed in the middle of the room. “What are you doing?” Steve yelled.

“That’s not me!” Melanie scrambled backward to the edges of the Devil’s Trap.

An illuminated sphere grew bigger, strikes of lightning bouncing within, with each beat that it created. Purple laced the edges. It exploded and lit the entire suite. Dean clamped his eyes shut and waited. Waited for the white blasting past the barrier of his closed lids to dissipate. “ _Ad infernum!_ ” A command reverberated around the room.

“Claude.” A familiar Scottish accent drew out the name. “You’ve been a busy little bugger.”

Dean blinked, trying to focus. The shadows were slow to shape. He straightened in the seat. The weight of the gargantuan hands holding him down was gone. When he turned to survey the room and could make sense of the space, he realized the three demon minions had disappeared into thin air. Sam was still unconscious on the floor. Melanie held her hands out in front of her unbelieving face, inspecting a sparkling rope of light that bound her wrists together. Steve, mouth agape, back plastered against a wall, stared at the new figure that had appeared in the room.

“Rowena?” Dean choked out the question.

The porcelain skinned, red headed witch, holding her petite frame with a composed, regal stature gave him a condescending glance. A red blood manicured finger, that matched the color of her gown, raised and swayed for effect. “Ah, ah, ah. Queen of Hell, Dean.” Her brow arched even higher when she noticed Sam on the ground. The lids narrowed and she huffed at Melanie. “What’ve you done to my favorite Winchester, Claude?” The gown’s train trailed behind as she made her way to Sam. With a wave of her hand over his body, she uttered, “ _Expergisci_.”

Sam groaned, lifting his face to reveal a cut on his forehead.

“Are you alright, Samuel?” Rowena asked.

He raised up on locked elbows and tipped himself back to lean against the base of the couch. A palm rubbed the side of his head. “Rowena?”

She smiled. “I’m glad you boys haven’t forgotten my name.”

Steve bolted to the suite door faster than Dean thought he was capable of moving. “Hey!” Dean called out. Steve had his hand on the latch and pulled it open.

Rowena twirled her fingers in Steve’s direction. “ _Rigescunt indutae_.”

At the last syllable, Steve froze in place. From his restraints, Dean spotted Julie in the hallway. She entered the room with concern again directed at her ex. “Steve? Steve?” 

_ Is it all just gone? Like with Lisa and Ben? _

A shake on Steve’s shoulder did little to move him. But, it did force his hand to release the grip. The door slammed shut.

“Yer the one all this fuss is about, ay?” Rowena studied Julie.

Julie looked around the room, confused. “What’s going on?” Dean wanted to console her. He hesitated and held back on calling her name. The reaction it might stir in her wasn’t something he thought he could handle. “What’s wrong with my husband?” 

_ Shit, make it stop. _

“We’ll get to that, dearie.” Rowena walked back to the middle of the room and waved a hand in Dean’s direction. “ _Absolvisti_.”

The ropes around Dean’s arms and legs slithered, brought to life for a moment, and loosened. He popped out of the chair and resisted every urge he had to run to Julie.

“Rowena, how did you… why are you here?” Sam’s eye blinked in astonishment. He rose and wandered close to Rowena, towering above her.

“Dissension in the ranks. Messy business.” Her head turned toward Steve. “If you promise to behave, I’ll allow you to come and have a seat with yer wife. Do we have a deal?”

A muffled response puffed out of Steve’s mouth.

Rowena sighed. “ _Calefacto_.”

Steve slumped, almost puddled to the ground. Julie held him by the waist. “I’m fine.” He whispered. “Do what she says, honey.”

Dean grumbled as Julie helped him to the love seat. Their shoes crunched atop glass. “Where did the police go?” she asked Steve. Her questions, even her tone, sounded so basic and juvenile to Dean. She didn’t pay attention to Sam or Rowena. _Or me._ She pawed at Steve’s forearm, mesmerized by his gaze. Nothing like _his_ Julie. _Did he have her reprogrammed, too?_

“I don’t usually like to be so hands on. But, this one…” Rowena pointed to Melanie, who was apparently Claude. _Let’s go with Maude._ “This one’s been askin’ for it. Practically beggin’ me to put on a show.”

“Your son was a better leader than you’ll ever be.” Maude spat. “And, if it wasn’t for these meddling neanderthals, turning him into a pathetic human sympathizer, he’d still be our leader.”

“You’re just sore there’s no longer any corporate ladder to ascend. Lateral career moves aren’t yer cup o’ tea? Well, that’s all there is. No more revolvin’ door to make deals and the lot of you run around like chickens with your heads cut off.” Rowena cupped her hands together. “If you can’t release the hounds, you aren’t happy. You have absolutely no capacity to imagine how great things could be if we choose to follow a different path.”

“Spare me your holistic inferno view. It wasn’t long ago you were consumed by the need for power and greatness. You’re not the only one with a few centuries of witchcraft experience.” She raised her bound hands again. “I must be enough of a threat for you to do this.” Maude cackled. “You won’t be able to reverse what I’ve done that easily.” She shook her head. “Saving the Winchesters. Crowley was his mother’s son, after all.”

“ _Os clausas_ ,” Rowena’s lips twitched in anger around the chant. Maude’s mouth clamped shut, eyes widened. “You were clever enough to find a crack and use your magical prowess to crawl topside. And, you found a cadre of simpletons bored enough to help you on this suicide mission.” Rowena’s voice lowered. “But, I’m not soft enough to have made an appearance simply to save these two.” She swept a coppery wave of curls from her face. “And, I’m certainly not reformed enough to let this treacherous behavior go unpunished. We’ll finish this little _tete a tete._ In Hell.” Both hands raised. “ _Adolebitque in sempiternum._ ”

Maude’s blonde tresses ignited first. Its screams and howls muted and drowned out by the flames licking up its entire body, disappearing as the heat consumed. Specks of ash trickled to the ground where the demon had stood.

Dean focused his stare on Julie’s stunned expression. She was about to open her mouth, probably to ask Steve what was happening again.

Steve rose from the couch. “No! My deal. She was going to reverse it.”

“No demon could reverse that deal. Only the one in charge can. Or, a Winchester with some angelic assistance.” Rowena gave him a half-hearted smile.

“Demon? Who’s in charge?” Julie’s brown eyes blinked in confusion.

_ She’s turned into a friggin’ parrot. _

“I am, dearie.” The Queen of Hell smiled. “Well, Steven.” Rowena walked around the tiny pile of burning embers and sat in the armchair. “I’ve been known to show a bit of benevolence from time to time. But, you? I believe you’ve created enough havoc for multiple lifetimes. I’d hate to see what else you come up with. So, if you have any last words for Julie,” she nodded with something that looked like sympathy, “Now’s the time.”

Steve shook his head. “No. I still have a couple days. Not until the night before our ten year anniversary.”

“What’s she talking about, Steve?” Julie stood up beside him.

“Yeah, what’s she talking about, Steve?” It was Dean’s turn to parrot.

Steve sighed and ran fingers through the hairs on the top of his balding head. “Honey,” he turned to Julie and clasped her hands, “I did this for us.”

“What?”

“The night before our wedding. You were confused, not thinking straight. You’d told me you couldn’t go through with it. You said you didn’t love me. Not after finding out about Barbara. Who didn’t mean anything to me.”

Dean watched recognition twitch over Julie’s features. Her fingers slid out of Steve’s grasp. “I remember.” She sat back on the couch. “It was raining outside of the restaurant. Where we’d had our rehearsal dinner.” Her hands wrung together. “Barbara had cornered me in the women’s bathroom right after the appetizers. Her breath smelled of rum. She told me all about the things you’d done to her. With her. I walked out of that bathroom and smiled through the rest of that damn dinner. I thought my jaw was going to crack, holding everything in.” Julie’s eyes watered. “We were both soaked, yelling at each other, out in the rain after everyone had left. They’d hugged and offered congratulations and couldn’t wait to see us the next day. And, all I wanted to do was run away.” She blinked back tears. “I had no intention of marrying you. I wasn’t going to go down the same road my mother had.” Julie forced her gaze toward the window. Her eyes flitted back and forth, searching for something. “Why did I go through with it?”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered.

“What did you do?” Sam asked Steve.

“I went back into the restaurant after you drove off. I was going to drink myself into oblivion. And, then, this woman started talking to me out of the blue. She’d seen us arguing outside, had overheard the details. She said she could see how much I loved you, Julie. Could see how much I wanted the perfect life. Successful career, a woman who loved me unconditionally. How she could tip things in my favor. For once. Things would be perfect. For a little trade. Something I wouldn’t even miss.”

“Your soul.” Dean clarified. Julie’s pretty brown eyes, now glassy, looked over at him when he spoke. Dean stared at her hard. She still didn’t really see him. _Come on, sweetheart. I know you’ve got this._ He gave her a slight nod and then turned his attention to Steve. “Julie went along with it all in the beginning, didn’t she? You got her to marry you. She forgot all about how much of a dick you were. For a while. But, I’m guessing once a dick, always a dick.”

Steve opened his mouth as he leaned down toward the couch and reached for Julie. She leapt out of the seat and put distance between them. “I was just going through the motions.” She crossed her arms, bent her head and studied the rug as she spoke. “Deep down, though, I must have always known you were still cheating on me throughout our entire marriage.” She stared back up at Steve. “And, then, I just didn’t really care one way or the other, did I?”

Dean cleared his throat. Julie tipped her head to look at him. “But, you did care. For yourself. You left him, Julie.”

Her entire expression dipped into a frown. “I did?” 

“A woman’s innate self interest and self preservation can be a resilient force of nature.” Rowena offered. “It gave you the strength to leave, well before his contract and the power he had over you was up.” Rowena nodded. “You’re stronger than you think. Even now, you shouldn’t be rememberin’ any of this. Not yet, not with him still in your presence. Not with the spell Claude put you under.” She tilted her head to Dean. “Hm.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Rowena.

“That’s how Claude sunk his teeth into you a second time, Steven, isn’t it?”

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked.

“I still monitor what’s goin’ on up here. Approved travel for select reconnaissance and the unresolved contract acquisitions. You two boys are weekly fodder on the drama channels down below. We know all about the baby on the way, Samuel. And, whether or not things will work out for Dean is always up for debate. Claude saw an opportunity. Found a way back, unsanctioned, and a way to get his hands on a Winchester. Gave this sorry chap hope he could renege on his deal in the process.”

“Long before his ticket was ready to be punched.” Sam nodded.

“I never gave up on us, Julie. Even when you left.” Steve walked toward Julie. Dean propelled forward on instinct but Sam raised a hand to his brother and put his massive frame between Steve and Julie instead.

Julie shook her head. “So, for ten years… I had… no choice… no say? And that was your doing? That was you not giving up on us?”

“Rowena, come on, she’s had enough.” Dean blurted out. “Release the hounds already and drag his ass to Hell.”

“Alright. But, only because I like this woman.” She stood up. “And, we don’t use hounds anymore. The blood.” She scrunched her nose up.

“Did you turn it into Club Med down there?” Dean asked with all sincerity.

“No.” She gave her head a tiny shake. “I simply like to have a sanitary process when it comes to inflicting eternal punishment.”

“Does Amazon deliver yet?” Sam asked.

“I _may_ have renegotiated Bezos’s contract for that.” Rowena put a finger to her mouth and grinned up at Sam. “Shh. Our little secret.” She clapped her hands, then extended a palm to Julie. “Right. So, before we dash… should I summon one of my loyalists to perform an evaluation? Make sure you’re goin’ to fare well after all is said and done?”

Julie shook her head. “What in the actual fuck is going on right now?”

Dean’s face lit up. “I did rub off on you.” He mumbled.

Julie’s eyes narrowed over at him. “Are you all insane? Am I insane? Spontaneous combustion? Hell? Demons?” She raised both hands up and skirted between Dean and Rowena toward the suite door. “Before I get carted off in a looney mobile, I’m out of here.”

“Julie!” Steve called out.

Julie rotated on her heels to look at him, feet away from Dean. “Don’t, Steve. Don’t come near me again.” Fear filled her eyes as she scanned the room. “Any of you.” She stared at Dean for a few seconds. “Ever.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest. Rowena tisked and then spoke. “Oh, well. _Solucionis debitum_.”

Steve’s figure turned translucent, then disappeared. There was absolutely no trace of him. Julie gasped. Her head lolled back and she fainted. Dean was there to catch her this time. “Julie! Rowena, what the hell!” He bellowed, kneeling and twisting Julie to rest on her side.

“I did what she asked.”

“Rowena.” Sam huffed and met his brother on the ground. He checked for a pulse and put an ear to Julie’s mouth. “She’s alive, Dean.”

“What the hell’s wrong with her, then?”

“Get her on the couch.” Rowena sighed.

Dean swooped her up in seconds, placing her gingerly on the cushions. “Jules! Julie!” His hands cradled her chin.

“The only way to find out what’s going on in there is to get inside.” Rowena shrugged.

“What does that mean?” Dean sat on the love seat, wedging against Julie’s bent knees.

“As I said, I’ll summon one of my demons…”

“Possess her? No way.”

“Dean…” Sam began.

His eyes squinted, his hands gripping her forearms now. “You’re on board with this idea?”

“I don’t know what Claude’s actually done.” Rowena appeared to give up on Dean and focused her stare on Sam. “A powerful witch can cast in layers. You know this, Samuel. If he did wipe away memories… that’s not mere suggestion… it can create damage.”

“Damage?” Dean repeated.

“My time is valuable, boys. I have things to do. I can leave you with all this mess to sort out amongst yourselves.”

“How do I explain giving you permission to have her possessed when she wakes up?” Dean growled.

“How about you focus on even getting an opportunity to explain that to her if she wakes up?” Sam shrugged.

Dean huffed. “Fine.”

Rowena nodded and grinned. She cupped the amethyst dangling around her neck. “ _Daemonium accersi_.”

Dean looked around the room. The only sounds came from a rambunctious crowd passing nearby in the hallway. “Well?” Dean asked after a minute passed.

“Patient as ever.” Rowena replied. At her words, heavy, black smoke trickled out of an air vent in the sitting area. “There we are.” The incorporeal form of a demon dripped to the ground and swirled about Rowena’s feet. She tipped her head to her chin and spoke. “ _Intus videre_.” A finger pointed to Julie.

Dean grit his teeth together and held Julie’s arms tighter. The smoke crept up the side of the couch and entered her unconscious figure through her nostrils. A slight tremor rushed through her body, vibrated against his palms. It took some seconds for all of the smoke to make its way inside. The stench of sulfur filled the room.

Before Dean could ask how long it would have to do this supernatural cavity search, Julie’s jaw unhinged and opened. The smoke erupted out of her mouth and she thrashed atop the cushions. Dean did his best to hold her still. The smoke tunneled into Rowena’s mouth at lightning speed. The Queen stood calm and stoic, shut her mouth and waited. Her eyes flashed purple and then she expelled the demon from her lips. It fled the room through the vent where it had come.

Dean placed a hand on Julie’s cheek, thumbing the soft, sweaty skin. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He mumbled. But, there was no response.

Rowena inhaled deep and sat back in the armchair. She blinked and stared back at Sam and Dean with brown irises. “Well, the good news is I can wake her.”

Dean’s expectant eyes urged her on. “So… do it.”

“But…”

“What?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“The whole Stepford Wives thing has dissipated.”

“That’s a good thing.” Sam nodded in encouragement. 

“Her memories?” Dean nodded in wait. 

“Almost all of this past year seems to have returned.”

Sam waved a hand in the air. “What’s missing? Some Days? Weeks?”

“Dean.” Rowena sighed.

“What?” Dean responded, huffing in exasperation.

“No.” Rowena shook her head. “Dean’s missing from her memories. Most of the threads that connect things logically over the past year are still there. But there are pockets of time, memories, gone, that I can only assume had you in them. How can I explain it?” She tapped a finger on her chin. “She knows about Dean Winchester. But, not, shall we say, intimately.”

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean finally spoke. “Well. She was strong enough to break through before, right? All that Steve had done that had been blocked by the deal with the demon…”

“Those are gone again.”

“Just… gone?” Sam asked.

She stood up and pulled out a cell phone from a hidden gown pocket. “My second in command had orders to begin Claude’s torture as soon as he arrived. He’s had a few days by now to flay and stew, with the whole Earth and Hell time differential and all that. Let me just check on how things are going.”

“You’ve got Hell on speed dial?”

“Might have made a deal with the CEO over at AT&T, Samuel.” She winked. “Franklin,” her attention diverted to the call, “What can you tell me?” She paced in a small circle on the rug, adjusting and flipping her train in an elegant rhythm with her free hand. “Yes. Really. Uh huh. Oh dear. You’re sure? Well, that’s unpleasant. Was he wronged by a lover in a past life?” Her eyes darted to Dean before she finished the conversation with, “Good work.”

“Well?” Dean felt like he’d gone ten rounds with Ali.

“I won’t beat around the bush. If I wake her, her memories as they are now, that’s how they remain. Nothing about you, Dean, other than yer a neighbor that’s mowed her lawn a couple times. And, that’s not a euphemism. She stays blissfully unaware of what Steve did to her as well. Claude really held a particular disdain for you Winchester boys. It seems he’s added a special signature to his spell. If I wake her, she’ll have a similar aversion towards you, Dean. There’s no telling _when_ or even _if_ that will wear off.”

“Peachy.” Dean shook his head.

“What’s the alternative? See if she comes out of it on her own?”

“Another coma? Are you freakin’ kidding me, Sam? Brigida’ll have a heart attack. Right after she kills me for taking such good care of her daughter. Of course, she might have to get in line and kill me after Joe does.”

Sam pursed his lips together and waited for Rowena’s response.

“There’s apparently another way to try and wake her.”

“All ears.” Dean’s lips turned up in an exhausted smile.

“An attempt with True Love’s Kiss.”

“Like Snow White?” Sam scoffed.

Dean looked down at Julie. “Sleeping Beauty.”

“There’s a catch.” Rowena sat back down in the armchair.

“Of course.” Sam raised both hands.

“If Dean tries to wake her with a kiss, and he doesn’t truly love her... his memories of Julie are gone. And all of hers return. She gets all the memories, all the feelings. But, Dean won’t be able to reciprocate.” Rowena clasped her hands together. “Claude saw how much she truly cares about you, Dean.”

“Whatever we do, we have to do it soon.” Sam reminds the both of them. “The amount of noise that’s come from this room has to have raised some alarms.”

Dean nods. “Gotta get her back to my room. I need some time, Sammy.”

Sam nodded. “Rowena?”

“You’re lucky I like Samuel, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all liked it. I really tried to make it work and answer some questions from the last chapter. In the end, I think I'm pretty happy with it. We'll see what happens next. Thanks for going on the ride with me. Big hugs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers. I hope you enjoy. I don't want to spoil too much so I'll have more notes at the end about the story.

An hour after the chaos had begun, Sam assisted with diversion and the mitigation of family interference. He called Joe, who was still in the hotel lobby, to let him know Julie was having a heart to heart with Steve in the lounge. It was going much longer than expected. Sam offered that if Joe needed to get back home, he and Dean would get Julie to the house later that afternoon.

Dean’s attention went from Sam pacing in his hotel room to Julie slumbering in some sort of frozen oblivion atop the puffy sage duvet on the queen bed. He dabbed her forehead with a damp washcloth. The flush in her skin had faded some minutes ago. Her long brown hair fanned over the billowy pillow that cradled her head and neck.

_ Goddamn Sleeping Beauty. _

Sam ended the call and sighed. Dean’s expectant brows asked for an update. “No dice.” Sam explained. “He’s waiting downstairs.”

“Dammit.” Dean whispered. “I didn’t think he would. He seems like a decent little brother. Wouldn’t leave her high and dry.”

“Rowena said she’d come back if I… we needed something, Dean.” Sam eased into the office chair near the tiny desk. His long legs splayed in front of him as he rocked back. A pensive stare up at the popcorn ceiling produced a chuckle.

“What’s so damn funny?”

He tilted his head up. “How absolutely unprepared we were. How did we not sense this was more than a nutjob human thing? Getting rusty, acting like rookies.”

Dean cocked his head in agreement. “At least we only brought silver knives to the supernatural showdown and didn’t lose the Demon blade. To be fair, there was a legitimate crazy person throwing us off the scent.”

Sam rubbed his palms over the denim covering his thighs. “Dean, I don’t mean to rush you…”

“I know.” Dean barked. Julie didn’t even twitch at the bass in his voice. He brought his fingers to hover near her nostrils, confirming she was breathing. The washcloth wiped the sweat collecting in the tiny dip at the base of her neck and collarbone.  _ She looks so peaceful. _ Dean shook his head. “What if I’m wrong?”

“About what?”

“I don’t have a fucking clue what true love means.”

“I don’t think any of us know what it means.”

“This is selfish, me wanting to have her remember. It’d be better for her to live a normal life, rewind instead of fast forward.” He looked to Sam. “I dragged you into this life, kicking and screaming.”

“You try to play martyr one more time, Dean, and I’m gonna punch you in the fuckin’ face.” Sam grinned with an affirmative nod. “I made a choice. End of story.”

Dean waved down at Julie. “But, she doesn’t get to make one.”

“No. She doesn’t. Choice all comes down to a guy, messed up and broken, who cares about her.” Sam waited a beat. “Cares about her as much as he does anyone else he’s cobbled together in his makeshift family.” Sam weighed a thought in his head with a little nod. “Maybe even a little more.” He stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna go out in the hall. I need to text Eileen and deal with her wrath now.” He pointed to the door. “I’ll be outside, ready for whatever fallout happens. But, I’m hoping it’ll be all sunshine and roses.” A crooked smile crept over his lips and fingers crossed. “Good luck, Dean.”

Dean watched Sam leave, his usual stature slumping a bit in preparation for Eileen’s reaction, like a dog with a tail between its legs. The door clicked closed. It was just him and Julie. Dean huffed and hopped over to her right on the empty side of the bed. The mattress bounced in resistance under them both for a few seconds. Her body swayed to the motion, going along for the ride. He eased to the side onto an elbow, propped his face into a palm and inspected Julie.  _ My lady. _

“What do I do, sweetheart?” He whispered and played with a button on her top. “I can’t bear the thought of those pretty eyes opening again and not recognizing me. But, I don’t want to hurt you, if I’m wrong, and I end up forgetting all that we’ve had together.” That lump in his throat formed. He swallowed. “Cause I think what we’ve had has been pretty special. For me, anyway.” The words hitched out. “You really are a heavy sleeper.” He laughed to himself. “We gotta be smart and make a plan so this doesn’t happen again, though.” He nodded. “I’m gonna have to tell you everything, teach you how to keep yourself safe from all the things that go bump in the night.” A sigh. “If you’re going to want anything to do with me after all this settles in that busy brain of yours.” A finger brushed along her forearm. “Maybe get you an anti-possession tattoo if you’re up for it. Somewhere only I get to see.”

Dean collapsed onto the bed again and closed his eyes. He focused all of his hearing on Julie’s imperceptible breathing.  _ What do I do? _

“What do I do?” He whispered.

_ Honest? In this moment? _ Dean heard her voice, her question. The words filled the air around him.

His eyes opened. He rolled back over and stared at Julie, asleep and still, quiet. He caught a tiny twitch of an eyelid. That strong little chin wrinkled for a second.  _ Shit. What if she wakes up on her own? No freakin’ plan for that one or idea how scrambled her brain might get.  _ His thoughts drifted back to his own words. Words he’d whispered to her that had stuck in his mind. Words that had expressed the things he’d been afraid to say. He cupped the side of her face and leaned close. “You feel so safe. It feels like home inside you, Jules.” Every feeling flooded into him at once. And, dammit, he knew his eyes were welling up. “That’s how I know I love you.” He nodded. “That’s as true love as I get. And, I’d never forget that.”

His lips parted.

“I’m all in, sweetheart.”

*

Julie woke with Dean hovering over her. Her lips curled into a smile on instinct, staring into those green eyes, glassy and wide. “Hi, Handsome.”

Dean puffed out breath and chuckled, batted those long lashes. A tear fell onto her cheek.

“What is it?” She tugged at his shoulder with her fingers. But, then the memories flooded back in and answered her question. Everything from that morning exploded like fireworks and cascaded down into her thoughts with no rhyme or reason. “Oh, God.” She whispered and latched onto his neck, bringing his full weight down onto her.

“Julie.” He whispered in her ear. “Everything’s gonna be alright.” Dean’s strong hands encircling her frame constricted the ability to breathe. She gasped for oxygen but held on, not letting go as she rode the wave of enlightenment. Hiccuping sobs echoed in her ears. Her cries. “I’m here, baby.” Dean released, leaned back up to study her face.

The knowledge and truth, then, of Steve, and all he’d done, sliced into her chest like a cold, sharp blade. That was what made her stomach twist in agony. She pushed at Dean’s biceps, willing him away, so she could sit up. Staring around the room with wide eyes, she spotted a tiny trash can by the dresser. An involuntary spasm started at the base of her throat. She fell onto the floor, heard Dean’s far away calling of her name, and crawled to the can. Her arm reached out, pulled it toward her mouth in time to wretch.

She heard the door open. Sam’s concerned voice called to Dean.

Dean’s hands held back her hair. “Jules? Do we need to get you to the hospital?”

She sat back on her heels. The muscles in her stomach were tight, ached, twitched under her skin. The brothers bookended her on the floor, both on their knees. Julie shook her head. “I- I think I’m okay. What would we put on the intake form, anyway? Witch spell?”

Dean shared a look with Sam.

“Yes. I remember. All of it.” Her fingers wrapped around Dean’s wrist. Sweat coated her fingers. “Can you get me to the bathroom?”

He nodded. They lifted her like she weighed a feather onto her feet. Dean took the lead, letting her lean on him as they shuffled into the white and grey tiled room. He tipped her with care onto the toilet seat, then grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some water, testing the temperature with his fingers first. Sam’s figure filled the expanse of the doorway. “When you say you remember all of it, Julie…” The younger of the Winchesters began.

“Sam.” Dean’s voice was full of reprimand. He squatted beside Julie and ran the warm cotton over her mouth and throat. “You don’t have to talk about any of it right now, sweetheart.”

“Is Joey alright?” She tipped her head and saw her pale reflection and disheveled hair. Swollen, red eyes scrunched up at her state. Her stare lowered to Dean, hunched down by her side. “Dean, are Patty and the boys in danger? Oh God, what about Mom? Eileen?”

“Take it easy. Rowena’s got everything under control.” He cocked his head to Sam. “You touched base with Eileen?”

“Yeah. Yeah. She’s good. Pissed. But, good.” Sam shifted on his feet and leaned on the doorsill.

“Rowena?” Julie pinched her nose. “The one that had a demon clean out my sinuses?”

“How do you… You were unconscious?” Dean cupped her cheek.

“I was… I was floating…” Her words tried to piece something together that made anything close to sense. “Above the whole scene. I could hear the conversation. Which sounded bat shit crazy. Then. I didn’t understand why my neighbor was so concerned about me.” Julie couldn’t help but laugh at the insanity. “How is it possible? I had different memories. A different reality? I bounced between one existence and another like I was on a pogo stick. Then, I wake up and…” She shook her head. “Am I still dreaming? Fuck, I can’t handle an  _ Inception _ scenario.”

“Hey,” Dean jostled her shoulder, still holding her cheek and staring at her with shiny green eyes, “this is real, sweetheart. I’ve… we’ve both gone down this same kind of path before. We’ll help you through it.”

“You wouldn’t be talking to us right now, remembering us, any of it, if Dean didn’t…” Sam cut himself off.

Julie spotted the slight twitch of Dean’s mouth. His eyes crinkled. He didn’t look away. The last memory clicked into place. She felt a swell of emotions begin to release out through her eyes. She blinked back the tears clouding her vision of the man beside her. Saw him clear. And smiled.

Sam’s throat cleared. “I’m gonna go get Joe.” It only took a second for Sam to evacuate the hotel room like it was on fire.

Julie slid her fingers onto Dean’s neck, massaged the cords of muscle under his skin. She felt the gulp of his throat. “Were you doing the floaty thing in this hotel room, too?” The question sounded so timid, so unlike the Dean she remembered.  _ My Dean. _

She nodded.

He pursed his lips.

“I’m all in, Dean.” She whispered.

He gasped out a chuckle. She didn’t think she’d ever see this man cry. Let alone twice in the span of ten minutes. But, his eyes welled up again. A tear escaped one mesmerizing crystal green eye and slid down that beautiful face. She reached and swiped it away, felt the warmth of his cheek, reddening by the second. “You have no idea what all in means, Jules.” He shook his head.

“Neither do you.” She countered and sighed, steeled herself for the reality of what was to come. “I’ve got a whole decade of a life that wasn’t really mine to work through.” She tore from his gaze for a moment, steadied her weight on her feet and rose. She knew he’d be right there beside her in an instant. They walked together as she continued to speak her thoughts aloud. She leaned into his chest, inhaled the scent of him, and stared at his face filled with worry. “There’s a whole bunch of messed up you signed up for when you said you were all in. It’s only fair that I be open to whatever you’re going to throw at me.” The mattress gave under her when she sat. And, he was right there beside her on the bed.

He brushed her hair off her shoulder. “There’s gonna be a whole bunch of unbelievable to process, sweetheart. And, there’ll probably be more nightmares along with everything I have to tell you.”

She ran a finger along his jaw. “But, you’ll be there when I wake up from them. Like you were now. How I want to be there for you. Always, Dean.” Her touch slid down his neck.

The right side of his mouth lifted in a half smile. “You are pretty damn awesome, Jules.”

She grinned and tugged down the collar of his t-shirt, revealing some of the black ink on his chest. “Anti-possession tattoo, huh?”

He sighed. “Yeah.”

“Does it have to be that big?”

He smiled. “I don’t think so.”

She nodded. “Well, I get to pick the location. I always wanted to get a tattoo.”

He shook his head. “Always full of surprises.”

“What’s Sam going to tell Joe?”

“Probably going to leave that up to us.” Dean leaned into her side, buried his face in her neck and held her close. “So, we better get our story straight.”

_ He feels so safe. _ The warmth of his breath made her shiver. “Well, we should start with some truth.”

Dean leaned up and stared into her eyes. “What truth is that?”

_ So safe.  _ “That I love you, Dean.”

He grinned and replied, “I love you, Julie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so, how are we all feeling? I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. In all honesty, this part of the series seems pretty close to done. It came a lot quicker than I expected. I have some thoughts about an extended epilogue for HUNTER - so, one more chapter I think will close this out. That might take me a week or so to formulate in my head. I know there is still a lot of realization and understanding to come on Julie's end. That woman has a load to carry - thank goodness Dean will be there for it. There's time to explore that in another part, if you all might like to go on that journey with me in the near future. Let me know.
> 
> I've really enjoyed sharing Julie and Dean with you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... I think this is a record weekend for me writing. Three works, all different. I hope this isn't a jumbled mess. But, it had me crying. So, I hope it does the same for you, sweet reader.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Dean called out from the dressing room stall.

A few of the customers, busily searching the racks for last minute costume ideas, turned at the baritone question. Julie’s face reddened. She stepped closer to the door and responded in a low, even tone. “You owe me, remember?”

He sighed. She heard fabric rustling, his voice closer to the other side of the door as well now. “Yeah. But, this? It’s got so many layers and buttons. Christ, Jules, it’s got a sash, cape. And tights.”

She bent down to peek under the door opening by the floor and glanced at his bare calves. His toes wiggled in white socks. “You’ve got to try the whole thing on, Dean, to see if it fits.”

“I think I’m gonna need some help, then.” A latch unlocked. The door swayed out a couple inches.

Julie halted it with her hands. “Uh-uh. You work that out yourself, big boy. If it fits, we get it. I told you, don’t want to see it until tonight.”

He chuckled. The door shut. “Glad you’re feeling better, baby.”

“Sure you don’t want to pick one out for me?”

“Nah. You’ll look awesome in whatever.” He raised his voice on purpose. “And, I get to take it off you at the end of the night. So, I win no matter what.”

She shook her head. The warmth spread from her cheeks to the rest of her body. “Alright. I’m going to finish looking around. You just press your Life Alert button if you fall and can’t get up.”

Julie heard him mumble something under his breath as she walked away. She made out one bit of disgruntled commentary. “These look like friggin’ gogo boots.”

Julie held back a giggle and wandered around the pop up Halloween Store. It was gigantic and kitschy. Any other year before this one, she might have been creeped out by the interspersed blood and gore. But, Julie knew this was nothing, now, compared to the reality of what hid behind a collective veil of ignorance. Her body shivered from head to toe. She closed her eyes, leaned against the racks of makeup, focused on her breathing and counted to ten.

_ I will not have a panic attack in the middle of HELLOween Central. _

It was a week after her Supernatural Enlightenment caused by the meeting with Steve in San Francisco.

_ Steve. _

Sam, Dean, and Julie decided to keep Joe and Patty in the dark for now. Joe was told that Steve had been given a firm talking to by Sam, first. And that Dean had not been able to help himself and went to the lounge to make sure Steve would not bother the Cuore brood again.

Rowena had a trusted minion bring Steve’s body back topside when his contract was officially up the night of the 26th. The Queen of Hell  _ \- Jesus, is this really my life now?  _ \- had wrapped up all the details in a tiny bow and made it look like he’d been the victim of a robbery gone wrong. He’d been found stabbed in an alley in San Francisco long after Julie and the brothers were back in San Jose. Dean and Julie would have to feign shock and surprise when the news trickled its way back to Delaware about Steve’s untimely demise. Julie was not looking forward to the long and exhaustive conversation with her mother about all of it. Even if Dean had confessed to Julie that Brigida kind of already knew some and didn’t seem all that upset.  _ Great. More of “I told you, Giulia.” _

They all hoped that would be the end of this bloody and messy chapter.

But this new chapter? It had been a flood of realization. All things meant to frighten children in order to force them to behave and do as they were told, all those ghoulish and terrifying monsters. They were real.

Julie travelled the aisles and inventoried the costume choices. Demons.  _ Real. _ Ghosts.  _ Real. _ Vampires.  _ Real. _ Werewolves.  _ Real. _ Witches.  _ Real. _ Fairies.  _ Real. _ Leprechauns.  _ Even those little fuckers were real. _

Dean had spent an entire day in bed with Julie when they’d gotten back to Sam and Eileen’s. They holed up in the guest bedroom, cocooned themselves from the world, and Dean answered every question she threw at him. Held her close when he confirmed how his mom had died. Nodded at her like a bobble head when he confirmed Cas had been an Angel of the Lord and Jack had been sired by Lucifer. “Wow. That explains so much and absolutely nothing all at once.” She mumbled back to him in a daze. Her head pounded throughout the day. 

To give herself some sense of continuity in the middle of the chaos, she went online and pulled up every blurb from every Supernatural serial novel and read them aloud to him. Dean would add details here and there. “I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but Ina was a Jinn… Meg ends up helping us out with Crowley and the whole demon tablet trials… Cas lost his grace and got it back, even stole the grace from other angels, before the human thing became permanent… yeah, Sammy really didn’t have much luck with the ladies until Eileen… I had sex with Anna, who was an angel. But, I can say I’ve never had sex with a demon; at least, not consentually… Hell is going to have to be a discussion for another day, sweetheart… and, I’m going to need a lot of liquor.”

Her heart broke again and again for the man she loved. For his brother, Sam. All they had gone through, all the people they’d lost. All they’d done and sacrificed to save the world, each other. That they’d fought God.  _ God. _ And won. She didn’t think her mind would ever be able to wrap around all of it. Not fully comprehend the mythology behind Dean. Or why he thought so little of himself and scratched at the hero title like it was a bad rash.

A mix of emotions battled inside her for days. And she knew none of them would settle down for a long time. Hatred for what Steve had done. The choice he’d made for her. The disregard for her own say in who she should love. For years. Something emerged that seemed like sympathy for how little he must have thought of himself. That he thought he needed to force someone to love him through a demon pact. It was pitiful and sad. 

She puttered around the house with Eileen. Learned more of her truth. How she came to be a hunter. The parents she’d lost and the path that loss put her on that was so very similar to Sam and Dean’s story. There were hundreds of hunters who had a basic bond in their origins of loss and revenge.

Sam invited her to take a walk with him one morning through the neighborhood. She learned more about growing up with a shadow of a father, hell bent on finding and destroying the thing that killed their mother. How alone he’d felt when Dean had gone to Hell and how he lost his way in his determination to find a way to get him back. The weight he carried knowing how much Dean had given up to take care of him over the years. He hoped Julie would still be a part of Dean’s life, knowing all the crazy, and take care of his big brother. “You make him happy, Julie.” 

These three hunters: all they wanted was to live something close to normal. Protect the people they loved from the low level bosses that popped up on occasion. 

Julie’s gaze fell upon a costume that Dean hadn’t rattled off in his list of real creatures or monsters. And it would be a perfect complement to the ridiculous costume Dean was trying on. The one he was willing to don just to make his lady smile at the Halloween party Sam and Eileen were hosting that night.

*

“Maybe you should go in and help him?” Eileen signed and spoke, looking up at Sam in the middle of their great room. A half a dozen guests had arrived with a few more couples set to drop in later with their kids after trick or treating wrapped.

Julie munched on a couple crackers and fussed with her gown. The collar itched but she rationalized another glass of wine would dull her senses and make the attire more palatable.

Sam sighed. “He’s 43 years old. He should be able to dress himself.”

“In his defense, Sam,” Julie piped up, “Eileen took it much easier on you than I did Dean in the outfit department.” Julie giggled at how cute the parents to be had used Eileen’s pregnancy to their benefit. Eileen wore a shirt covering her belly to appear like the red Kool-Aid man. A strap around her neck hung a broken cardboard brick wall around her sides and belted it in place around her back. Sam had the much simpler accessory of the pair: a cardboard speech bubble slung over his shoulders rested across his chest. When he stood to Eileen’s right the bubble’s tail pointed to her belly and exclaimed, “Oh, Yeah!”

Sam took a big gulp of his beer and then placed it on the long dinner table filled with party snacks. “Fine.” He pointed to Julie and gave Eileen a peck on her head, “But I’m only doing this because I like you.”

She gave him a dramatic curtsy. “Thank you.”

Sam tapped a couple friends on the back and made small talk on his way to the guest bedroom. Eileen rubbed her belly and frowned. “I may have to go lie down in a little while.”

Julie returned her forlorn expression and rubbed her back. “Can I get you anything?”

Eileen smiled. “I’m good.” A couple from the company Eileen worked at huddled over with the two for some small talk. As more guests arrived, Julie felt the temperature rise. Her inhales were not as deep as she liked with the tight corset around her waist. She excused herself and headed to the backyard.

The sun had set a half hour ago. Landscape lighting created a warm amber glow in random pockets and circles around the neon crystal blue pool. Its underwater lighting had been turned on for the party. The laughter and music from inside drifted onto the patio. Julie heard the sounds of children and their parents running from house to house in the neighborhood. She gazed upward at the sky and tried to make out some of the stars amid the clouds.

A throat cleared. “Well, hello there, Princess.” That smoke and honey voice wrapped around her, even far away, snuck up from behind.

She closed her eyes and smiled. Her voice called out in the dark. “You know, you shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.”

“Well, my manservant was having trouble with the sash. Can’t find good help nowadays.” By the sound of his voice, Julie guessed he’d closed a bit of the gap between them. “Hell, sweetheart, if you don’t turn around and see what I put on for you I’m going right back inside and taking this shit off.”

She opened her eyes. A hesitant and excited laugh preceded Julie’s rotation in the blue heels that matched her blue gown. Any air she could have salvaged in her lungs got knocked out of her when she marveled at the sight. “Oh, Dean.”

He flapped his royal blue and white satin cape out like a superhero. “I look like an idiot.” He grinned, taking in the sight of her. “But, you… damn.” The crown on the top of his head was cocked a tad crooked. Every inch of what Julie could only describe as the ultimate prince costume was embroidered and jeweled to perfection. He wore something that looked like a hybrid of a cloak and kilt, belted at the waist, under the cape. The creamy white tights showed off a bit of those bow legs stuffed into the matching white things he’d called gogo boots earlier. He looked dreamy and swoon worthy to the nth degree. “I must really love you.” He swaggered over, his cape swaying to the motion, his costume sparkling under the lights. He stopped a few feet in front of Julie and took a deep bow.

She smiled. “How did I get so lucky?” She closed the distance and rode her hands up his tunic to rest on his broad shoulders.

He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips. “After everything, you still call it lucky?” His white gloved hands wrapped around her waist.

“Absolutely. I’ve got a real Prince Charming, my hero, right in front of me.”

He grinned and dipped down to capture her lips. “My Sleeping Beauty.” His mouth claimed hers, all electric currents and licking flames. He twisted and teased, pressing their bodies closer. He released, but not before his tongue lingered between her lips. “There’s gonna be no sleeping for you tonight. I’ve been patient this whole week. But, you… looking like this…” He peeled away to inspect her body in the gown, his gaze landing on her cleavage. “Well, you can’t look like this and expect me to behave.”

“I don’t want you to behave.” Her fingers threaded into the hairs at the nape of his neck and pulled him back in for a kiss. He groaned.

“Dean!” Sam’s voice broke them out of their fairy tale.

“What?” Dean eye rolled and Julie patted his chest.

“I think it’s happening! For real!”

Dean whipped around and clamped his hand over Julie’s. “Eileen?”

Sam nodded and continued to nod through his words. “Yeah! I think so!”

Dean raised a hand. “Well, what the hell are you standing there for? Get her to the hospital, Sammy!”

“Well, yeah, but the party…”

“Seriously?” Julie gripped Dean’s hand at his question. He squeezed it back before releasing her hand and walking over to his brother. He reached up and put both white gloves on his brother’s cheeks. Oh Yeah! was forced to stare into Prince Charming’s eyes. “Listen to me, okay? You take Eileen to the hospital. Julie and I will wrap this up, get your friends on their merry little way, and then we’ll meet you there.” He smiled and nodded. “All good.”

Sam nodded into the gloves. “Okay. Right, yeah. Okay.”

“You need to go. Now, Sam.” Dean let go.

“Right.”

“It’s gonna be fine.” Dean reassured.

Sam took a big inhale and released a puff of air. “Okay.” He sprinted back into the house.

Julie met Dean by the open door and squeezed his biceps under the cape. “I’ll start to clean up and you do the bouncer thing, Charming?”

He turned and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Told ya, can’t find good help nowadays.”

*

Julie leaned into Dean’s cape as they sat in the waiting room. Her gown billowed and spilled over the seat. Eileen’s baby bag, the one Sam had forgotten in his rush to the hospital, sat by her heels. They had thought they’d have time to clean up the party remnants and change, but apparently baby Winchester was intent on making a very quick appearance. But, many staff, patients, and visitors were in the Halloween spirit, decked out in a variety of costumes. So, the prince and his princess fit right in with their subjects.

Dean released a long sigh. He tapped his fingers against the tight covering his knee, having long abandoned the gloves. The crown spun in his other hand.

“It’s going to be fine, Dean.” Her fingers caressed the top of his hand.

“I know. I just don’t want Sam to worry.”

Julie frowned at the lines of concern on Dean’s face. “Well, I don’t think you’re going to be able to stop that. Kind of goes along with being a parent.”

He shook his head. “No. I mean worry that he’ll be like our Dad.”

Before Julie could ask, Sam flew into the waiting room from around a corner. He was tearing off a light blue hospital gown, but forgot about the hair cap and gloves. His eyes were the size of saucers.

Dean bolted, dropping his crown into the seat, and sprinted over. “Okay?”

He nodded and chuckled, slipping out of the cap and gloves and tossing it all in a nearby trash can. “Yeah. Yeah. Eileen’s good. Baby’s good.”

Dean smiled from ear to ear and snatched the taller, younger Winchester into a massive bear hug. “Congratulations, Sam.”

Tears collected in Julie’s eyes, watching the scene. Both brother’s were red in the face and glassy eyed when Dean pulled away.

“I’m going back in... but wanted to let you know.” He smiled over at Julie. “I don’t know how long it’ll be for all they have to do.” Julie remembered the bag and hopped up to deliver it to Sam. He leaned down and grabbed her in a one arm hug, the bag secure in his other hand. “Thanks.” He whispered.

“Congratulations.” She whispered, holding back more tears.

Dean’s arms wrapped around Julie’s waist from behind. Sam gave them both a nod and turned to head back down the hall.

“Sam?” Julie called. His head tipped in her direction, long hair whipping to catch up, and then his torso followed and twisted, waiting. “Boy or Girl?”

His lips tugged up in a huge smile. “Boy.” He looked over to his brother, eyes tearing up again. “Can’t wait for you to meet Patrick Dean.” He cleared his throat and hurried away.

Julie felt Dean’s hands cling to her even tighter. She didn’t think she could look him in the eyes. The emotion on his face would break her. “Congratulations, Uncle Dean.”

He kissed the back of her head. His breath caught in his throat. He coughed soft into her hair, twice. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

She tapped his forearm. “Want me to get you water, a coffee or something?”

He dipped down and whispered in her ear, “Just stay with me, baby.” He swayed her slow in his arms in the middle of the waiting room floor. “Always.”

The sobs released from her throat. “Damn you, Dean.” She laughed between the tears. “I’m trying to be all strong for you. And, then you have to go and say stuff like that.”

He chuckled and made easy work of spinning her to face him. He looked so strong and beautiful and happy. Eyes open wide, the color of emeralds, damp with tears. Skin patchy and red, freckles front and center over his cheeks. His full lips stuck in a smile. “You know, I think you make a pretty great Aunt.” He swayed her again, gazing into her eyes.

She tried to track where the conversation was going. “You saw me with my nephews for like one day.”

He shrugged. “Yeah. But, I bet you could teach me a thing or two. You know, partner up on the Uncle and Aunt duties.” He kissed her. “Just sayin’. Something to think about.”

She smiled in response. That was all she’d offer for now. Didn’t want to push. Didn’t want to rush. Because at that moment, she was sure she wasn’t going anywhere. And, neither was Dean.

He shook his head. “How’d I get so lucky?”

**THE END**

**...Of The Road So Far**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little notes:   
> @KarleeKarma shot me over the idea of the costume for Sam and Eileen: https://images.app.goo.gl/o71oqoo5As1tZSE19  
> And, my totally indulgent ass had to have Dean dressed up as Jensen/King Bacchus from 2019 Mardi Gras:   
> https://fangasmthebook.com/2019/03/06/jensen-ackles-reigns-as-king-bacchus-li-at-mardi-gras/
> 
> Sad feelings, but also accomplished that I finished this. I'll definitely revisit these two again in the future. But, now, I rest.


End file.
